Chateando con un playboy
by teffistar Cullen Swan
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Syaoran esta enamorado de Sakura desde que choco con ella en el pasillo, pero piensa que Sakura le odia ¿Qué pasara cuando Tomoyo deje el MSN abierto y Syaoran decida hacerse pasar por ella? Aunque parece fácil, las cosas se complican si eres un PlayBoy.
1. Perdiendo al amor de mi vida

"_Chateando con un Playboy" de Sthela Cullen, nueva adaptación… espero disfruten mucho este capitulo…_

* * *

…**Chateando con un Play-Boy…**

Era un día normal como otro cualquiera. Nada parecía cambiar en la pequeña ciudad, de Tomoeda. Para mi desgracia. Porqué todos los días desde que me mudé aquí hacía dos años había deseado que algo cambiara. Deseaba con toda mi alma que llegase el día en que Sakura Kinomoto, mi amor platónico, me besase y dijese que me amaba como yo la amaba a ella. Pero todo se quedaba en simples fantasías, eso nunca sucedía y nunca sucedería, pues ella me odiaba con cada fibra de su frágil cuerpo.

Todo comenzó cuando llegué. Cuando tropecé con ella en el pasillo solo quise gritar que tuviese más cuidado; pero cuando la vi, me quedé hipnotizado por aquellos hermosos ojos del color verde. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Su piel era pálida, su rostro tenía una encantadora forma de corazón y su cabello oscuro caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros, sin contar que aquel rubor en sus suaves mejillas le daba un toque de lo más tierno.

Me disculpé y presenté rápidamente. La ayudé a recoger los libros que se habían caído al suelo cuando tropezamos y ella me sonrió para demostrarme su gratitud. Sakura era una chica encantadora y tuve la suerte de que mi siguiente clase, la de arte, fuese con ella. Aun me arrepiento de no haber llegado tarde y nunca haber pisado aquella clase. Aquella clase que significó que perdiese a Sakura para siempre.

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¡Hola guapísimo! ¡¿Eres nuevo?_

_- Buenos días Meiling. – Saludó Sakura con una falsa sonrisa – Esto Syaoran…- llamó mi atención._

_- ¿Te llamas Syaoran encanto? Yo soy Meiling la capitana del equipo de animadoras. ¡Es un placer conocerte!_

_- Meiling yo… - Sakura intentó plantarle cara a Meiling pero sus piernas le estaban flaqueando._

_- Oh, lo siento ratita pero ahora estoy hablando con él. Tú no te mereces estar con alguien como Syao - ¡¿Qué le acababa de decir a mi Sakura?¡¿Y cómo me había llamado?_

_Meiling se lanzó rápidamente a mis brazos, tomándome totalmente por sorpresa, empujándome hacia atrás y haciéndome tropezar y chocar contra algo… ¿o alguien? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que la clase había comenzado a estallar en risas. Aproveché y me deshice del abrazo de aquella chica. Girándome lentamente para ver que sucedía._

_- ¡Sakura! – grité al verla. Aunque debido a las carcajadas nunca llegó a oírme._

_Cuando esa chica me empujó yo empujé a mi vez a Sakura y esta cayó sobre la mesa del profesor, para tirar todas las bandejas de pinturas que allí había, sobre su hermoso cuerpo y finalmente resbalarse y acabar en el suelo toda llena de pintura y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Los alumnos seguían riéndose. Yo quise tenderle mi mano y pedirle disculpas; pero nuevamente, Meiling agarró mi brazo y toda la clase se quedó en silencio al ver que ella quería hablar ¡¿Acaso se creía una reina?_

_- Ya sabía yo que tú no te merecías estar con este bombón. Además también tenía razón en llamarte ratita de biblioteca porque realmente tienes todo el aspecto de una rata mojada_

_Nuevamente risas. Yo solo quería zafarme del aquella maldita chica y correr a abrazar a Sakura; pero ella se levantó rápidamente del suelo, me apartó y salió corriendo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Meiling no me dejó ir tras Sakura y desde ese día todo mi mundo cambió. Me sorprendió mucho que a los pocos días de nuestra mudanza, Tomoyo, mi hermana pequeña, se hubiese hecho muy amiga de Sakura, pues ambas eran dos polos opuestos. Aunque yo vi en aquella amistad una oportunidad de disculparme. Cuando pasó una semana Sakura vino a mi casa y haciendo uso de todo mi valor fui a hablar con ella ahora que Meiling me dejaba.

Cuando me disculpe, Sakura me dijo que no importaba; pero aun así siguió fría y distante conmigo y desde ese momento mi actitud cambió. Decidí que me olvidaría de Sakura a costa de lo que fuese. Me convertí, junto con mi familia – Tomoyo y Yamazaki y Eriol y Chijaru, sus respectivas parejas – en el chico más popular del instituto. Era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, el primer estudiante a nivel académico y el chico por el que suspiraban todas las chicas del instituto. Todas menos la que yo deseaba que lo hiciese. Me pareció que si quería olvidar a Sakura tenía que comenzar a salir con alguna otra chica y decidí que saldría con Meiling. Ella la capitana de las animadoras y yo del equipo del baloncesto. Aunque me resultase repulsivo, era la chica que mejor encajaba en mi fachada de Play-Boy.

Mi relación con Meiling no fue para nada duradera. Apenas corté la relación a la semana, ella quería devorarme, literalmente, se me pegaba como una lapa y siempre quería tener su cuerpo pegado al mío. Era asqueroso. Yo siempre giraba mi rostro cuando ella intentaba besarme y al ver que en una semana no consiguió nada y al ver que yo no conseguía olvidar a mi Sakura, decidí cortar con ella.

Aunque mi relación con Meiling fue un fracaso yo no me rendí en mi intento de olvidar a Sakura. Salí con todas las chicas del equipo de animadoras, con las de chicas del grupo de química, con las de baloncesto y futbol femenino. Había salido con casi todas las chicas del instituto y sorprendentemente con la que más duré después de Meiling fue con Rika que duré tres días. Siempre era lo mismo. Salía con una chica durante todo un día y cuando comprobaba que ella sería incapaz de hacerme olvidar a Sakura, la dejaba. Todas se quedaban en estado de shock, pues las cortaba sin tan siquiera haber besado a ninguna de ellas.

Yamazaki siempre me decía que un día acabaría con la raza femenina y Tomoyo que era un completo idiota por no darme cuenta de nada. Y aun seguía sin saber de que no me daba cuenta.

- ¡Syaoran! ¡Deja de estar fantaseando y vámonos o llegaremos tarde!

Sí, definitivamente hoy será otro día endemoniadamente normal

Me subí en mi reluciente volvo plateado con Tomoyo y Yamazaki en los asientos de atrás y nos dirigimos al instituto.

- Bueno Syaoran ¿Quién va a ser hoy? – preguntó chistoso Yamazaki.

- Hermanito ya te dije que el juego se acabó. Estoy cansado.

- Ya era hora. – Se quejó Tomoyo con una mueca de enfado - Aun no entiendo porqué has hecho todo esto Syaoran…

- Por qué desgraciadamente no puedo volver al pasado y no asistir el primer día a clase de arte.

Pisé con fuerza el acelerador. Me relajaba conducir rápido. Tomoyo se quedó pensativa ante mi comentario y estuvo todo el viaje con su lindo rostro de duendecillo en las nubes.

- Nos vemos luego Play-Boy – Yamazaki me golpeó en la espalda y se fue corriendo cuando divisó a Chijaru.

- Syaoran…

- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

- ¿Lo que has hecho tiene que ver con Sakura?

- Siempre tan perspicaz – reí sin humor y pasé mi mano por mis cabellos mientras miraba el cielo.

- No vas a contármelo ¿verdad? – suspiró resignada

- Siempre tan perspicaz – repetí y me marché hasta el interior del instituto.

Me dirigí a mi taquilla y vi que Meiling estaba apoyada en ella. Por muchas calabazas que le diese a esa chica ella seguía intentando seducirme. Inútilmente. Reí, era graciosa verla vistiendo con un traje amarillo chillón y con el dibujo de un murciélago y saber que era mi culpa…

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Amarillo chillón? – me pregunté a mi mismo intentando a averiguar el objeto con el que jugueteaba Sakura._

_- ¿El Amarillo Chillón? Bueno…creo que no tengo ropa de ese color…_

_Me percaté de que Meiling seguí a mi lado_

_- ¿Decías?_

_- Nada, nada…Bueno siguiente pregunta…_

_Intenté parecer despreocupado mientras volví a dirigir mi mirada a la mesa de Sakura y descubría que lo que tenía entre sus manos era una goma de color amarillo y en forma de murciélago._

_- Murciélago… - murmuré_

_- ¿Los murciélagos? Querido Syao tienes unos gustos un tanto extraños._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Cuando la vi recordé que lo que me había preguntado era sobre mi color y animal favoritos y que yo respondí inconscientemente describiendo el objeto con el que jugueteaba Sakura. En el fondo, muy fondo, sentí pena por Meiling. Si realmente supiese que el amarillo es el color que más detesto y que los murciégalos tampoco son de mi agrado, le daría un paro cardíaco.

- Syao cariño ¿Qué te parece mi ropa?

- Meiling, te he dicho que no me llames Syao. Soy Syaoran o Lee; pero ni Syao, ni peluche, ni amor, ni ninguno de sus semejantes – abrí mi taquilla y cogí un par de libros del interior

- No me has dicho como me veo mi lindo Syaocito - _¡Algún día la mataría! ¡¿Tan difícil era que me llamase por mi nombre?_

- El amarillo no te sienta bien

Cerré mi taquilla y me fui, dejando a Meiling quieta como una estatua en su lugar, y soltando una pequeña risita. Mi primera clase era biología, esta no la tenía con Meiling y afortunadamente sí que la tenía con Sakura.

Me senté en mi lugar sin hacer el más mínimo ruido mientras las chicas se acercaban a mí poniéndome sus pechos en mis ojos. ¡Odiaba que hiciesen eso! Escuché como se corría la silla que había a mi lado. Quise saludar a Sakura; pero las chicas seguían reclamando mi atención. Ya les había dado la oportunidad y rechazado a cada una de ellas ¡¿Qué les hacía pensar que iba a querer intentarlo de nuevo?

Afortunadamente el profesor Terada entró en el aula y todas las chicas tomaron sus lugares. Respiré tranquilo y me permití mirar de reojo a Sakura. Como siempre, ocultaba su rostro tras una cortina de cabello y miraba su libro de texto garabateando en una hoja de papel que había su derecha. Ella era muy inteligente, lo que sucedía era que el Phoenix, su antigua residencia, había asistido a unas clases avanzadas y ya se sabía todo el temario de este año – o por lo menos eso descubrí cuando la escuché ``accidentalmente´´ hablar con Tomoyo en la habitación de esta última -. Me quedé un rato observándola y no pude evitar que una pequeña risita escapase de mis labios. Sakura vestía unos jean vaqueros y un polo de color azul. Meiling se había propuesto venir vestida de mi color favorito y había metido la pata hasta el fondo y sin embargo Sakura, que ni tan siquiera le importaba cual sería mi color favorito, venía vestida de este. He de reconocer que mi color favorito siempre fue el negro; pero desde que vi lo hermosa que se veía en Sakura el color azul, este había sido mi color favorito desde entonces.

El timbre sonó y como de costumbre, Sakura comenzó a recoger sus libros y tras apilarlos me dedicó una rápida mirada.

- Nos vemos mañana Lee.

- Adiós Kinom… - _¡vamos se valiente __Syaoran__! –_ Adiós Sakura

_¡Bien lo dije! ¡La llamé Sakura!_Me felicité mentalmente. Desde que pasó lo que pasó, ella siempre me llamaba por mi apellido y yo respondí de la misma manera y sinceramente odiaba tener que hacerlo. Nos hacía ver tan distantes…

Miré su rostro, parecía algo sorprendida y juraría que vi un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

_No delires Syaoran._Me regañó mi conciencia. Sonreí tristemente y la vi alejarse cargando entre sus brazos, pegados a su pecho, unos cuantos libros de texto.

_¡¿Por qué no podría haber nacido libro?__!_Me quejé mentalmente y salí del aula para irme al comedor. Sabía lo que venía ahora. Nuevamente tendría que aguantar a Meiling. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y entré lentamente en el comedor. Tal y como había supuesto ``La sombra´´ - nombre que le puse por estar todo el día pegada a mi – se lanzó hacia mí como un león se lanza sobre su presa.

- Te extrañe mi lindo cachorrito – y otro apodo más para la colección ``nombres ridículos de una tía ridícula´´

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo Meiling. – Me deshice de su abrazo y caminé hacia la mesa que desgraciadamente, mi familia y yo compartíamos con las animadoras.

Muchas veces, como en esta ocasión, Tomoyo se iba a algún lugar y comía acompañada de Sakura. Nadie sabía donde es que comía Sakura excepto ella y Chijaru y de vez en cuando se turnaban para estar con ella. La verdad es que no era de vez en cuando, sino siempre. Cada día habías una especie de discusión para saber quién iba a comer con Sakura y quien se quedaba a vigilar que las animadoras no se acercasen a sus novios. Al principio pensé que estaban utilizando a Sakura para poder escapar; pero no era así, pues muchas veces las había visto ir a las tres juntas de compras y siempre venían más alegres cuando hablaban con Sakura.

- ¿Otra vez se fue tu hermanita con la rata? A este paso dejará de ser popular. Esa ratita es de lo más simplón del mundo. ¿Verdad mi lindo bebé?– se quejó Meiling.

Fui a gritarle a Meiling que ella ni tan siquiera era capaz de llegar a la planta del lindo piececito de mi Sakura; pero Chijaru se levantó dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa y miró con fuego en los ojos a Meiling.

- ¡Mira oxigenada! ¡Sakura es mucho más hermosa que todas vosotras y no está de más decir que también es mucha mejor persona!

- ¡Ja! ¡Eso lo dices porque tú eres igual de horrenda que esa rata!

- ¿Horrenda? – Rió Chijaru - ¡Al menos yo tengo un novio atlético y guapísimo que me ama y tú solo eres una zorra solterona!

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?¡Yo tengo a Syao!

- ¡Ja! ¡Sabes que Syaoran no siente nada por ti! ¡Al contrario! ¡Para él eres cómo un grano en el trasero!

- ¡¿Cómo qué?¡Syao está loco por mí!

- ¡Ni aunque le pagues a alguien estaría loco por una perra como tú! ¡Estoy cansada de ti y de que te metas con mi mejor amiga! ¡Me largo! – Chijaru volvió a golpear la mesa y luego me dirigió una mirada asesina – Y tú Syaoran, haber si le compras un lindo bozal a tu perro.

Todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio desde que Chijaru dio aquel golpe en la mesa pendiente de su pelea con Meiling y tras el último comentario estallaron en risas. Por lo que a Meiling y a su sequito de animadoras no les quedó de otra que marcharse rápidamente de la cafetería con el rabo entre las piernas como un perro apaleado. ¿Rabo? ¿Perro? Nunca mejor dicho. Reí ante mi pequeña broma privada.

- ¡Vaya hombre! – Se quejó Yamazaki – Eso no estuvo bien hombre… arruinaste todo.

- No seas animal – le dije dándole un golpe en la espalda

- Bueno después de esto creo que tendremos que comer con Sakura. Ciertamente paso de estar con las animadoras guau-guau – rió

- Al fin podre estar todos los días con mi linda duendecillo – festejó Eriol

- Muy bonito, dejadme solo ante el peligro

- Creí que te gustaba el peligro y más si había mujeres en él

- No seas tonto Yamazaki. Sabes que si pudiese matar a Meiling sin ir a la cárcel, lo haría encantado

- Únete al club – dijeron los chicos a la vez mientras se reían

- ¿Y por qué no te vienes con nosotros? – sugirió Yamazaki

- Si lo hago, ellas se vendrán detrás y acabará siendo lo mismo…

- Tienes razón. Pues… - Eriol y Yamazaki apoyaron una mano en cada uno de mis hombros – Nuestro más sentido pésame – y volvieron a estallar en risas

- Os odio…- susurré

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba el primer capítulo… ¿les gustó? Si así fue dejen su review, agréguenme a favoritos, alertas, lo que quieran!

Bueno nos vemos la otra semana con un nuevo capítulo!

**Bye!**

**Teffistar XD**


	2. La verdadera cara del Playboy

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, tampoco la trama pues es de SthelaCullen, que me permitio adaptarla.**

Nuevo capitulo! Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

...

-Tienes razón. Pues… - Eriol y Yamazaki apoyaron uno mano en cada uno de mis hombros – Nuestro más sentido pésame – y volvieron a estallar en risas.

- Los odio…- susurré

La campana que indicaba el final de descanso sonó y los tres nos levantamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases. Creo que ahora tenía clase de deporte, por lo que fui a mi taquilla por mis botines. Vi a Meiling apoyada en mi taquilla y volví a suspirar cansado. Cuando me acerqué a ella permaneció en silencio. Esto era muy extraño. Me giré para verla y vi que estaba pálida y de pronto cayó al suelo.

- ¡Meiling! - La odiaba, pero a fin de cuentas se había desmayado y yo era un caballero

Me agaché para cargarla y llevarla a enfermería; pero cuando estaba cerca de ella, vi que una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

- ¡Bésame Syao!

Tanya se lanzó hacia delante. Afortunadamente había descubierto su plan y me había levantado haciendo que ella acabase besando el suelo. Me miró molesta y rápidamente se incorporó, levantó la cabeza en señal de orgullo y se marchó.

_Syaoran: 1309 Meiling: 0_El marcador seguía a mi favor. Sonreí y me marché lentamente hacia mi volvo. No tenía ganas de hacer deporte y más sabiendo que Meiling estaría enojadísima por haber vuelto a fallar e intentaría matarme cuando jugásemos al futbol, haciendo el mayor número de faltas posibles y sin que el profesor le dijese nada. Puesto que ponía carita de cachorrito degollado y dejaba entre ver un poco su escote. Chijaru se había quedado corta. Meiling no era una zorra, era algo mucho peor. Dejé de pensar en ella y me encerré en mi lindo y calientito volvo. He de reconocer que hoy hacía bastante frío.

Rebusque en la guantera alguno de mis CDs que Tomoyo había mezclado con los suyos y no logré encontrar el que yo estaba buscando. Pensé que quizás ya estaba puesto y encendí la radio. Una de mis canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar. Había perdido el tiempo buscando el CD. Suspiré y eché un poco hacia atrás el asiento, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de cada una de las notas que bailaban en mis oídos.

*Toc-Toc*

Abrí uno de mis ojos algo molesto por la interrupción y vi a Tomoyo golpeando la ventanilla de mi coche.

- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases? – pregunté bajando la ventanilla

- Lo mismo puedo decirte a ti.

- Supongo… ¿Bueno que quieres?

- Verás es que ahora tengo clases de Español con Sakura y recordé que tenía que devolverle un CD.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que conmigo?

- Bueno el CD esta en tú coche

- ¡¿Qué? – _Haber, haber, tenía una CD de Sakura en mi coche ¿¡y yo estaba escuchando mi estúpida música?_

- Es que mi coche está siendo tuneado por Chijaru y entonces ayer cogí tu coche para llevar a Sakura a casa. Ella había traído un CD ya que mi música no le gusta y pues…se quedó en tú coche. – abrí la guantera nuevamente y la señalé

- Siento decirte que aquí no está. Ni tan siquiera encuentro mis propios CDs

- Claro que está Syaoran. Es el que estás escuchando – rió

Me quedó en estado de shock y vi que Tomoyo se había metido dentro de mi coche y estaba pulsando el botón de ``eject´´ El disco comenzó a salir del reproductor y mi hermana lo tomó entre sus níveas manos.

- ¿Ves? – lo puso frente a mis ojos – Aquí lo dice - En el CD, con caligrafía redondeada, ponía el nombre de Sakura.

- Vaya – fue lo único que alcancé a decir – Pensé que era el mío, la canción que está grabada… es mi favorita

- Qué casualidad, también es la de Sakura. La verdad es que el contenido de este CD es muy parecido a los tuyos – rió y comenzó a salir del coche – Bueno será mejor que se lo devuelva. ¡Adiós hermanito!

Me quedé petrificado viendo como Tomoyo se marchaba corriendo. Sonreí y volví a tumbarme. No podía creer que hubiese estado escuchando su música, ni que Sakura y yo coincidiésemos en nuestros gustos musicales. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la nueva información que había obtenido sobre ella. De pronto, una melodía comenzó a sonar en mi mente, parecía una nana…no lo sé con certeza, pues lentamente y con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios, me quedé profundamente dormido.

*Pum*

Abrí los ojos al escuchar aquel golpe. Al parecer alguien debía de haber chocado con mi auto. Miré el reloj y vi que ya debían haber finalizado las clases.

_Mañana tendré que dar más de una explicación._Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro, pasé mi mano por mi desordenado cabello marrón y lancé un pequeño bostezo. Cuando creí estar algo más despierto miré al lugar del que anteriormente había procedido el sonido que me despertó y creí que aun seguía soñando cuando vi de quien se trataba. Sakura yacía apoyada en la parte trasera de mi coche, jugueteando nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello. Noté que el corazón se me saldría del pecho en cualquier momento y sin poder evitarlo bajé la ventanilla y me asomé por ella.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo Sakura? – Pregunté, esperando que no se diese cuenta de que envolvía su nombre en una caricia

- ¡Sya… - abrí aun más mis ojos cuando comenzó a pronunciar mi nombre; pero de pronto calló y miró al suelo – Lo siento Lee. No quise molestarle. Tomoyo me dijo que la esperase aquí. - _¿Ella una molestia? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Me encantaría despertar una y mil veces con ella a mi lado_

- No importa. – no sabía que decir y me quedé mirándola. De pronto pareció temblar y yo vi una perfecta oportunidad para estar aun más cerca de Sakura - ¿Tienes frío? Puedes subirte y esperarla dentro.

Con las piernas temblando pero con paso firme. Abrí la puerta del asiento del conductor saliendo de mi vehículo, lo rodeé hasta situarme frente a la puerta de copiloto y finalmente abrí la puerta.

- ¿Quieres? – Sonreí de manera torcida y volvería a jurar que un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. _Syaoran Lee__ deja de delirar_

- Yo…

- ¡Sakura! – _Tomoyo y su inoportunidad_

- Hola Tomoyo. – sonrió mi Sakura.

Nunca antes la había visto sonreír y he de decir que sentí que me faltaba el aire y me vi obligado a recordarme como se respiraba.

- ¿Syaoran? – agité mi cabeza y miré a mi hermana

- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

- ¿Por qué tienes abierta la puerta del copiloto? – preguntó riéndose

- No es nada – la cerré de golpe y volví a rodear mi coche hasta pararme frente a la puerta del conductor

- Bueno da igual. – siguió riendo – Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Puedes acercar a Sakura a casa? - _¡¿Qué? ¡Claro! ¡Claro que puedo!_

- No hay problema – me limité a decir - ¿Pero a qué se debe?

- La despistada de Sakura cerró su auto dejando las llaves dentro – se rió Tomoyo mientras mi pobre Sakura bajaba la cabeza y miraba al suelo muy avergonzada – Chijaru ya se fue con Yamazaki y Eriol así que tú eres el único que puede llevarla.

- Ya te dije que no hay problema

- ¿Ves Sakura? Ya te dije que no pasaría nada. Bueno, nos vemos en casa Syaoran. Sakura te indicará como llegar a su casa – Tomoyo agitó su pequeña mano y se dispuso a marcharse

- ¡Espera! ¿No vienes?

- Estoy castigada por llegar tarde a clase de español. Bueno me voy que no quiero tener que estar castigada dos horas más. Adiós chicos

- Adiós Tomoyo

- Adiós hermanita

Me estiré en mi asiento para alcanzar a abrir la puerta del copiloto y que Sakura no se sentase en la parte de atrás. Ella me miró algo… … … no sé. Era incapaz de descifrar su mirada, parecía nerviosa; pero su mirada tenía un brillo un tanto extraño. Lentamente se subió en el coche y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado. Introduje la llave en su lugar y comencé a arrancar el coche.

- ¡Espera! – me detuvo Tomoyo poniéndose justo detrás del vehículo

- ¡¿Tomoyo estás bien? – grité temiendo haberla atropellado

- ¡Syaoran! – gritó y se acercó hasta mi puerta abriéndola y mirándome fijamente – Cómo Sakura me diga que le hiciste algo… Meiling se convertirá en el menor de tus problemas – me amenazó

- Tomoyo, no soy de esos

- Me lo creería si no fueses un Play-Boy

- Y Yo te mataría si no fueses mi hermana. Odio que me llames así.

- Tú te lo buscaste – me dio la espalda y se marchó dando pequeños saltitos

- No hay quien pueda con Tomoyo… - suspiré y volví a poner en marcha mi coche.

Una vez salimos del aparcamiento del instituto estiré mi brazo para ver si daba con mi CD. Sabía que mi música le gustaba por lo que no tendría que preocuparme por ello. Finalmente vi que el CD estaba junto a Sakura y le hice un gesto para que me lo alcanzase. Dudó unos minutos y después lo tomó entre sus manos y me lo dio rozando levemente mi mano. Una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo ante su contacto y tuve que concentrarme para que no nos estrellásemos contra otro coche. Finalmente introduje el CD en el reproductor.

- Si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo – Sugerí para que no se diese cuenta de que sabía perfectamente que ese no era el caso

- No… esa canción es… es genial… es mi cantante favorito- sonrió y miró sus dedos mientras jugueteaba con ellos

Durante todo el trayecto no volvimos a intercambiar palabra alguna. A excepción de cuando le pregunté donde estaba su casa. Aun así, para mí fue el mejor momento de toda mi vida. El aire estaba cargado del aroma a fresas que desprendía su cabello, su rostro se veía aun más hermoso que de costumbre, pues había recogido su cabello y me gustaba saber que mi presencia la hacía ver nerviosa y sonrojada. Era tan linda.

Tras varios minutos llegamos a su casa. Me bajé del auto antes de que Sakura le diese tiempo reaccionar y abrí su puerta como todo un caballero. Ella pareció muy sorprendida ante mi gesto; pero me dirigió una sonrisa y se encaminó hasta la puerta de su casa.

- Gracias por traerme y siento las molestias.

- No hay problemas Sakura. Estaré encantado de traerte siempre que lo desees. – lo último lo dije sin pensar. Por lo que bastante avergonzado, volví a subir a mi coche y a ponerlo en marcha

- Adiós… Syaoran… - susurró y entró rápidamente en la casa

Syaoran… sonaba tan bien, sonaba tan…especial cuando eran los labios de Sakura los que lo pronunciaba. Esos hermoso labios sonrosados como pétalos de flor, de sabor dulce y…

_¡Syaoran!_me grité a mí mismo. Pisé con fuerza el acelerador y me marché a toda velocidad hasta mi casa.

El trayecto se me hizo de lo más largo sin Sakura a mi lado y he de reconocer que cuando llegué, no quise salir de mi volvo, que aún conservaba su exquisita fragancia. Miré el reloj del coche y casi me estrello contra él cuando me di cuenta que llevaba más de tres horas encerrado en mi querido volvo y que ya eran las 9:00 p.m.

Cuando entré en mi casa, esperando una buena regañina por llegar tarde, me sorprendió ver que todo estaba como siempre. Tomoyo en su ordenador, Yamazaki jugando a la PS3 con Eriol, Chijaru viendo revistas de moda, mamá cocinando algo para la cena de hoy y papá encerrado en su despacho. Sonreí recordando que aún por lo normal y cotidiano de la situación, para mí este día, en contra de todo pronóstico, había sido de lo más…especial. Meiling había quedado en ridículo, había conseguido llamar a Sakura por su nombre y acompañarla a casa y lo mejor, es que ella al fin había pronunciado mi nombre. Daría la vida por que fuese Meiling la que me llamase por mi apellido y Sakura la que me llamase Syao. Viniendo de mi ella, seguro sonaba hermoso.

Saludé a mis hermanos y subí a mi habitación y ellos solo respondieron con una sonrisa. Lentamente subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación. Encendí el reproductor de música mientras buscaba un pijama entre los cajones y cogía unos boxes. Una vez preparada la ropa, apagué el reproductor y me metí en el baño. El agua caliente recorriendo todo mi cuerpo era de lo más relajante y sentí que si no estaba atento acabaría pasándome también tres horas dentro de la ducha. A los pocos minutos salí con una toalla enredada en la cintura y los cabello aun goteando. En menos de un segundo me puse el pijama y bajé a cenar.

La cena fue de lo más amena. Eriol, Yamazaki y Chijaru estaban poniendo verde a Meiling y a las animadoras. Mamá y papá charlaban sobre cómo le había ido en el día a papá en el hospital donde trabajaba y Tomoyo me preguntó si había llegado tarde por estar con Sakura y yo le dije que ya le contaría. La verdad es que Tomoyo había sido una pieza clave de que yo hubiese estado hoy en la tarde con Sakura, por lo que decidí que como agradecimiento, le contaría el motivo de que me convirtiese en un Play-Boy y para ver si conseguía que dejara de llamarme de ese modo cuando se enfadaba.

Cuando acabamos la cena Tomoyo me acompañó a mi habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo incluido. Aunque no solo me siguió Tomoyo, sino que Chijaru también, que había escuchado lo que le dije a la pequeña duendecillo, también se había encerrado en la habitación.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora de que Syaoran nos diese una explicación de por qué se acostó con todo el instituto! - _¡¿Qué yo qué?_

Ignoré sus gritos y lentamente me senté en la cama con ellas frente a mí con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Lentamente les conté a las chicas todo lo que había pasado por mi cabeza desde que conocía a Sakura. Desde que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ella hasta que al saber que me odiaba quise olvidarla enamorándome de otra chica. Ellas no dijeron nada, permanecieron en silencio mientras yo seguía hablando. También les aclaré que nunca había besado a ninguna de las chicas y mucho menos tenido relaciones con ellas.

- Así que…todo esto era por… ¿Sakura? – susurró finalmente Tomoyo.

- ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? - se quejó Chijaru – Aunque no entiendo…

- Si yo tampoco lo entiendo…

- ¿El qué?

- ¡¿Por qué no le pides salir a Sakura?

- Es lo más fácil de entender. Sakura me odia por lo que le hice el primer día. Aunque me haya perdonado yo sé que sigue enfadada. Con ustedes es dulce y alegre pero cuando me ve. Siempre es cautelosa, se mantiene alejada, mirándome de una forma tan…extraña.

- Hay pequeño Syao – Suspiraron poniendo una mano en cada uno de mis hombros – Sigues siendo un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada – rieron y se marcharon cerrando la puerta.

Yo no me moví. Podían repetir miles de veces aquello que yo seguiría sin entender a que se referían. Con pesadez decidí levantarme e ir a por un vaso de agua ya que tenía la boca seca de tanto hablar. Al parecer mi familia ya se había acostado por lo que todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. Llegué a la cocina y me bebí un refrescante vaso de agua. Iba a subir nuevamente las escaleras cuando vi que el ordenador seguía encendido. La imagen de Tomoyo me vino a la cabeza, habría estado tan emocionada por mi relato que se había olvidado de apagar el ordenador. Tomé el ratón y pulsé el botón de inicio; pero de pronto, un sonido como el de una campanita inundó la habitación y vi que Tomoyo no solo se dejó encendido el ordenador sino que también se había dejado el msn abierto. Arrastré el ratón y pulsé sobre la conversación que se acababa de iniciar.

_**Sakura: Tomoyo ¿Estas por ahí? ¡Necesito hablar contigo!**_

Sé que estaba mal y que luego me arrepentiría; pero cuando vi que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Sakura, aunque ella pensase que yo era Tomoyo, no lo dudé y comencé a escribir. ¡No podía dejar pasar la ocasión de hablar con la chica por la que suspiro cada noche!

_**Tomoyo: Si, estoy aquí. ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?**_

...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Bueno! Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo cap! Les gusto? Pues espero que si…Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hacen muy feliz!

Bueno… solo quiero aclarar que como esto es una adaptación hay cosas que van a ser un poco raras, por ejemplo el hecho de que Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki y Chijaru vivan en la misma casa, pero eso es una parte de la historia original que desencadena muchas cosas y que si lo cambio tendría que cambiar todo… entonces es mejor dejarlo asi…

Nos vemos la otra semana con un nuevo cap!

_**Bye!**_

_**Teffistar XD **_


	3. Llegó el momento de la verdad I

"_Chateando con un Playboy" pertenece a Sthela Cullen, y SCC pertenece a CLAMP, yo solo la estoy adaptando… espero disfruten este capítulo…_

* * *

...

_**Sakura: Tomoyo ¿Estas por ahí? ¡Necesito hablar contigo!**_

Sé que estaba mal y que luego me arrepentiría; pero cuando vi que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Sakura, aunque ella pensase que yo era Tomoyo, no lo dudé y comencé a escribir. ¡No podía dejar pasar la ocasión de hablar con la chica por la que suspiro cada noche!

_**Tomoyo: Si, estoy aquí. ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?**_

_**Sakura: ¿Tomoyo estás bien?**_

_**Tomoyo: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**_

_**Sakura: No sé, me esperaba algo como…`` ¡Hola Sakura! ¿Otra vez vas a hablarme de él? ¡Anda que estas pesadita mujer! xD´´ Algo como eso**_

_Bien Syaoran, ya la cagaste._ Pero ignoré la voz de mi cabeza. Pensaba volver a intentarlo y esta vez, tendría que poner más cuidado para ver lo que Tomoyo respondería.

_**Tomoyo: ¡Vamos Sakura no exageres! Lo que pasaba es que el Play-Boy de mi hermanito estaba cerca**_

Sí, eso sonaba bastante como Tomoyo. Oh eso creo. Veremos a ver. Esperé unos segundos y nuevamente aquella musiquita.

_**Sakura: ¡¿Qué? ¡Syaoran estaba cerca! ¡Tomoyo avísame antes!**_

Abrí los ojos ligeramente sorprendido. ¿A Sakura le importaba que yo anduviese cerca? A quien quería engañar, era lógico que no quieres que tu enemigo espié una conversación con tu mejor amiga.

_**Tomoyo: Lo siento es que no me di cuenta cuando entró.**_

_**Sakura: ¿Ya se fue?**_

_**Tomoyo: Afortunadamente, de verdad nunca entenderé a Syaoran. Bueno ignoremos a ese Play-Boy ¿Qué querías contarme?**_

Sé que estaba mal, muy mal; pero me moría de ganas por saber de qué quería hablar tan urgentemente con Tomoyo.

_**Sakura: ¡Vamos Tomoyo! Cómo si no lo supieses**_

Leí nuevamente la conversación haber si sería capaz de adivinarlo y así no ser descubierto. Leí detenidamente cada palabra hasta que vi la frase que Sakura había pensado diría Tomoyo. En ella hablaban de ``él´´. ¿Sakura estaba enamorada? Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho pero pensaba averiguar quién esa ese chico.

_**Tomoyo: Otra vez vas a hablarme de él ¿Verdad?**_

_**Sakura: Ainss Tomoyo… ya sé que a ti no te cae bien por cómo es y todo eso; pero es tan… ¡ainss!**_

Vale si a Tomoyo no le caía bien el número de chicos era mucho más reducido. Mi linda hermanita no tenía enemigos. Aunque hay muchos chicos de los que anda quejándose.

_**Tomoyo: ¡Eso ya me lo has dicho muchas veces!**_

Sakura había hablado de un ``otra vez´´ eso significaba que no era la primera vez que hablaban de ese misterioso chico.

_**Sakura: Tienes razón. Vale sí, lo reconozco, estoy loca por él. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo hermoso que son sus ojos marrones?**_

Vale, tiene los ojos marrones. Eso también recudía bastante la búsqueda. Ya solo me quedaban unos 30 chicos en mente.

_**Tomoyo: Solo un millón de veces**_

_**Sakura: Lo siento Tomoyo, pero estoy tan feliz. ¡Me llamó Sakura! ¿Sabe lo que eso significa? ¡Sabe que existo!**_

Cualquier hombre tendría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que existe. ¿Acaso no veía lo hermosa que era?

_**Tomoyo: Cualquiera tendría que estar ciego para no verte Sakura, eres muy linda ^^**_

_**Sakura: Pues creo que tendrías que llevar a tu hermano al oculista XD**_

Creí que mis ojos se me saldrían de las órbitas y que mi corazón acabaría estallando y despertando a toda mi familia con su acelerado palpitar. ¿Hermano? No sé refería a Yamazaki, él ni tan siquiera ha hablado una sola vez con Sakura y si me ponía pensar: Tomoyo me odiaba, mis ojos eran marrones y hoy me había atrevido a llamarla Sakura.

_**Tomoyo: ¿Syaoran?**_

_**Sakura: ¿Tomoyo qué te pasa? estás muy extraña ^^U. Pues claro que hablo de Syaoran. Sabes perfectamente bien que soy incapaz de dejar de pensar en él…Aunque él no sepa que existo y aunque tú me digas que solo me hace sufrir. Bueno no me importa, hoy he podido estar a su lado cuando me llevó a casa y de verdad agradezco que tirases mis llaves en la alcantarilla, aunque no sé muy bien por qué lo hiciste…**_

_¡¿De verdad hablaba de mí?¡¿De verdad era incapaz de dejar de pensarme?¡¿De verdad cree que para mí no existe? ¡¿De verdad que Tomoyo tiró sus llaves por una alcantarilla? _Definitivamente mi corazón iba a estallar.

_**Sakura: …lo que sí sé… ¡Es que lo amo! ¡Amo a ese tonto Play-boy!**_

_**Tomoyo: ...**_

_**Sakura: ¿Tomoyo? ¿Estás ahí?**_

_**Tomoyo: Esto…tengo que irme Sakura. Creo que estoy escuchando bajar a Syaoran**_

_**Sakura: ¡Cierra! ¡Cierra! ¡No quiero que lea eso! ¡¿Qué va a pensar? ¡Seguro se burla! ¡Vamos Tomoyo apaga el ordenador rápidamente!**_

_**Tomoyo: Ya voy, ya voy. Mañana hablamos Sakura, tengo algo muy importante que decirte**_

_**Sakura: ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Pero cierra la conversación de una vez antes de que Syaoran llegue!**_

Cerré la conversación tal y como ella había pedido y apagué el ordenador. Aun no me podía creer que Sakura estuviese enamorada de mí, ni que hubiese sido tan idiota como para no darme cuenta antes. ¡Cuánto tiempo despreciado! Si hubiese sido más valiente ahora estaría con Sakura entre mis brazos, sintiendo su frágil y cálido cuerpecito contra mío, oliendo su dulce aroma, acariciando su sonrojada mejilla y besando sus finos labios. Sí definitivamente había sido el mayor idiota del mundo. Ahora me daba cuenta de todo, de a que se refirieron Chijaru y Tomoyo cuando se marcharon de mi habitación y porqué les molestaba tanto mi actitud con las chicas del instituto. Con mi actitud, solo había conseguido hacer sufrir a la persona más importante de mi vida, pensando que estaba mejor sin mí y sin darme cuenta del daño que debió causarle que saliese con todas las chicas menos con ella.

Llegué a mi habitación aun odiándome a mí mismo. Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos esperando que el día siguiente llegase lo más pronto posible. Ya lo tenía decido, mañana mismo le diría a Sakura lo que siento.

La claridad del día se coló por mi ventana despertándome de manera muy poco agradable. Aun así, nada podría estropearme este día. Me asomé por la ventana y vi que el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto y que se avecinaba una fuerte lluvia; pero yo seguía pensando que nada podía estropear este día. Me levanté con una estúpida sonrisa en mis labios y me vestí con unos vaqueros negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta. Nunca me había importando tanto mi imagen como hoy e incluso estuve tentado a preguntarle a Tomoyo sobre que debía ponerme. Cuando bajé todos estaban ya desayunando y se me quedaron mirando un tanto sorprendidos por mi repentina alegría. En pocos minutos terminé de desayunar un gran tazón de cereales y me subí en mi volvo esperando a mis tardones hermanos. Al cabo de cinco minutos Chijaru y Tomoyo se montaron en mi coche y Yamazaki se fue con Eriol en el jeep.

- Oigan chicas – llamé la atención de ambas mientras conducía hacia el instituto – tengo que pediros un pequeño favor

- No entretendremos a Meiling para que salgas con otras chicas

- ¿Ni tan siquiera si esa chica es Sakura?

- ¡¿Sakura?

- Ya no aguanto un segundo más sin ella

- Bueno está bien. Veremos qué podemos hacer al respecto.

- ¡Gracias chicas! Os compensaré regalándoos un auto nuevo

- ¡Yo quiero un Porche Turbo 911 en color amarillo!

- Yo estoy feliz con mi BMW

Tomoyo se pasó todo el trayecto celebrando sobre su nuevo coche. Finalmente llegamos al instituto. No pensaba esperar para hablar con Sakura así que bajé de mi auto lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Sakura! – la llamaron las chicas

_¡Un momento! ¡Cuando dije que no podía esperar me refería a que necesitaba unos minutos para prepararme!_

- Buenos días chicas. – Las saludó con una sonrisa – Bu-buenos días Syaoran… - susurró mirando al suelo. Se veía tan linda

- Hola Sakura – susurré y me acerqué un poco más a ella – Esto… ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – intenté que mi voz sonase segura; pero apostaría cualquier cosa a que no lo conseguí

- ¡Nosotras tenemos que irnos!

- ¡Es verdad! Esto…habíamos quedado con los chicos ¿no?

- Sí, sí…Yamazaki debe de estar impacientándose

- Adiós chicos. Nos vemos luego

En menos de un instante Tomoyo y Chijaru ya habían desaparecido. Tengo que reconocer que sabían cuando no se las necesitaba. Sonreí y rápidamente posé mis ojos en Sakura. Ella parecía desconcertada, intentando descubrir que les había pasado a sus amigas. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita al verla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se veía adorable. Desgraciadamente Sakura se lo tomó mal y comenzó a marcharse.

- ¡Espera!

Sin pensármelo dos veces tomé su mano y nuevamente una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sabía que ella también lo había sentido, pues se estremeció ligeramente. Sus hermosos ojos chocolates se posaron en los míos y por un instante me olvide de lo que tenía que decir.

- ¿Syaoran? – susurró

- Sakura verás…yo…

El tiempo se detuvo solo para nosotros. No me importaba que medio instituto tuviese posado sus ojos en nosotros. En este momento solo importábamos Sakura y yo. Lo demás había dejado de tener sentido para mí. Volví a quedarme hipnotizado por sus ojos. Estaba muerto de miedo. Sabía que ella me amaba ¿pero y si ahora estaba demasiado enfadada como para llegar a pensar que me burlaba de ella con mi declaración? Definitivamente estas cosas no son lo mío. Suspiré y le di un suave apretón a su suave mano.

- Sakura…te…

- ¡Syao! – ¡_No por favor! ¡Que alguien me diga que esa no es Meiling! –_Buenos días queridísimo – La chirriante voz de Meiling me hizo bajar de mi nube. Me giré para verla y en pocos segundo ya la tenía colgada de mi brazo – Te he extrañado mucho

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo

- ¿Rata? ¿Qué haces ahí parada? – Meiling siguió mi brazo con su mirada y vio que mi mano estaba cogida de la de Sakura - ¿Ahora eres una acosadora? ¡Suelta a mí chico! – Meiling le dio un manotazo a nuestras manos separándolas

- ¡¿Meiling qué…?

- Shhh Syao. Ya estoy yo aquí para protegerte de esa rata. ¿O es que querías ser tú el que se burlase de ella? – rió, fui a gritar a tirar al suelo a Meiling y a abrazar a Sakura; pero mi dulce Sakura había salido corriendo mientras todos los alumnos reían a carcajadas

No aguantaba más. Estaba harto de Meiling. No podía permitir que siguiese insultando a la persona más importante de mi vida, a la razón de que me levante cada mañana, a la personas por la que respiro, por la que late mi corazón. ¡Ya se acabó! ¡No iba permitir que Sakura volviese a sufrir por culpa de Meiling! ¡No lo permitiría!

- ¡Ya callanté de una maldita vez Meiling! – Grité y la aparté sin ningún cuidado - ¡Estoy harto de ti y de tú estúpida obsesión conmigo! ¡A ver si te quedas claro que no me importas! ¡Qué Chijaru se quedó corta al decir que eres como un grano en el trasero! ¡Eres mucho peor que eso, eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida! ¡Así que déjame de una maldita vez! ¡Y no solo a mí, no vuelvas acercarte ni a decirle nada a Sakura! ¡No quiero ni tan siquiera que respires el mismo aire que ella! ¡Ella vale mucho más que tú y que todas tus seguidoras! ¡No eres más que una perra Meiling! Así que te lo repito… ¡No vuelvas a tocarme, a hablarme, ni tan siquiera me mires! ¡¿Te queda claro?

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

- Soy la única persona que se atreve a decirte lo que eres ¡Una zorra!

Pensé que Meiling volvería a gritarme; pero no fue así. De pronto, toda la gente que estaba alrededor nuestro comenzó a abuchearla y a decirle todas las palabras mal sonantes del mundo. Sonreí satisfecho por haber soltado todo eso y me marché corriendo dejándola sola contra toda aquella muchedumbre enfurecida.

Corrí desesperadamente por el parquin buscando su auto para comprobar si se había marchado del instituto. Respiré un poco más aliviado al ver que su coche seguía aparcado. Nuevamente volvía correr desesperado hasta el interior del colegio. Les pregunté a muchas personas sobre Sakura; pero parecía como si hubiese desaparecido. Apenas tenía fuerza. Tenía el corazón roto en millones de pedacitos y ni tan siquiera era capaz de respirar. Mis ojos comenzaban a estar humedecidos ante el hecho de que podía haber perdido a Sakura para siempre y no pasó mucho tiempo en que las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro.

- ¡Syaoran! – Escuché las voces de mis hermanas y las vi corre hacia mí

- ¡¿Se puede saber que le has hecho Sakura? ¡Estaba llorando! ¡Nunca la hemos visto así! ¡¿Qué le hiciste? – Tomoyo me agarró del cuello de mi caseta y comenzó a agitarme violentamente

- Tomoyo...suéltalo, no ves que él esta… - Tomoyo me miró el rostro y se separó lentamente de mí

- ¿Estás…llorando?

- ¡Pues claro que estoy llorando! ¡Acabo de perder a Sakura para siempre! – Golpeé la pared que estaba a mi lado

- ¿Qué ha pasado Syaoran?

- ¡¿Qué qué ha pasado? ¡Os dije que vigilaseis a Meiling!

- ¿¡Meiling! ¡Ay Dios Syaoran lo sentimos! ¡No sabíamos qué…!

- Ya da igual Tomoyo. Al menos le he dejado las cosas bien claras a Meiling…

- ¿Te has enfrentado a ella?

- Peor, ahora es todo el instituto está burlándose de ella. Pero sabes…no me hace sentir mejor. He perdido a Sakura…la he perdido para siempre

- Quizás aun no sea tarde.

- Lo es Chijaru. Sakura no aparece por ningún lado

- Bueno si estás triste siempre puedes darte un paseo por la parte trasera del instituto, hay un hermoso sauce que…

No di tiempo a que Tomoyo siguiese hablado. Salí corriendo como si me fuese la vida en ello y la verdad, es que mi vida dependía de ello. Llegué la parte trasera del instituto y la campana que marcaba el inicio de las clases sonó; pero no me importó, yo seguí corriendo en busca de ese sauce del que Tomoyo me había hablado. Siempre he sido muy ágil; pero ya llevaba más de tres caídas. Mis pantalones tenían verdín en las rodillas, mi camisa blanca era marrón y mi cabello estaba totalmente empapado por la fuerte lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Ya casi no podía más, mis piernas estaban flaqueando y mi respiración era un jadeo; pero de pronto. Todo el dolor físico desapareció cuando la vi. Estaba abrazada a sus rodillas bajo aquel sauce y con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas. Avancé con pasos cauteloso hasta su lado y me senté junto a ella.

- Tomoyo, por favor…quiero estar sola… - sollozó con voz quebrada

- No soy Tomoyo – Sakura se tensó al escuchar mi voz y aferró con mas fuerzas sus piernas – Soy Syaoran

- ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Déjame sola!

- Sakura escúchame por favor… - forcejeé un poco con ella hasta que conseguí que me mirase – Sakura por favor, necesito hablar contigo

- ¡No! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Déjame de una maldita vez Lee! – En un rápido movimiento se levantó y salió corriendo

- No pensaba dejarla escapar. No sin explicárselo todo. Si después seguía queriendo que me marchase lo haría; pero no pensaba abandonar antes de tiempo. No ahora.

- Corrí tras ella y no tardé ni dos segundos en alcanzarla y agarrarla de la muñeca. Cuando notó mi agarré se detuvo. Podía escuchar su silencioso pero mortal llanto.

- Sakura…por favor… - Con cuidado, y sin soltar mi agarre, me puse frente a ella y deslicé mi mano por sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas

- ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? ¡Pues hazlo!

Un par de lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro. Volví a poner mis manos en sus mejillas y las limpié con cuidado al mismo tiempo que apartaba algunos mechones de su mojado cabello.

- No podría burlarme de ti. En todo caso, tú eres la que puede hacer eso, mírame. Me veo ridículo después de venir persiguiéndote hasta aquí – Intenté hacerla reír; pero ella ni tan siquiera me miró, siguió con la vista fija en el suelo – Sakura mírame – exigí mientras levantaba su rostro y calvaba mis ojos en los suyos

- ¡No! – Sakura se apartó y acabó cayéndose de espaldas en el encharcado suelo. Cada vez me sentía peor, hiciese lo que hiciese ella siempre acaba sufriendo por mi culpa - ¡¿Estás contento? ¡Vamos ríete o tómame fotos con el móvil y enséñaselas a Meiling!

Sakura comenzó a llorar con más fuerzas mientras volví abrazarse a sus rodillas haciendo que la empapada ropa se pegase cada vez más a su cuerpo. Se veía tan frágil, tan débil…Me agaché frente a ella y pasé mi mano por sus cabellos.

- Déjame…por favor...no me tortures mas...- rogó mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su hermoso rostro.

* * *

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por todos sus Reviews, alertas y comentarios… es íncreible que llevemos 25 reviews en tan sólo 2 capítulos.

Espero hayan disfrutado mucho el cap. Y nos vemos la otra semana.

Bye!

Teffistar XD


	4. Llegó el momento de la verdad II

"_Chateando con un Playboy" pertenece a Sthela Cullen, y SCC pertenece a CLAMP, yo solo la estoy adaptando… espero disfruten este capítulo…_

* * *

...

- Déjame… por favor - rogó

- No puedo…No hasta que me escuches…

- ¡No quiero escucharte! - sollozó

- Y yo no quiero marcharme. No sin antes decirte algo…algo muy importante… - Sakura levantó un poco la cabeza y me miró. Sus ojos estaban rojos – Sakura, lo siento… - deslicé mi mano acariciando su rostro y después la dejé en su mejilla – Desde que te conocí… - comencé al ver que Sakura no decía ni hacía nada – he sido incapaz de dejar de…pensarte. Sé que soy un imbécil, un completo imbécil; pero todo lo que he hecho hasta el momento no ha sido más que por ti…

- Eso no tiene sentido… - agregó y posé mi dedo sobre sus labios

- No entendía por qué eras tan fría conmigo y pensé que me convendría olvidarte, por eso salí con todas esas chicas; pero por mucho que lo he intentado…soy incapaz de hacerlo. Sakura, te amo…te amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Y he descubierto…que soy incapaz de vivir un segundo más sin ti…porque ahora…tú eres mi vida.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el caer de la lluvia sobre nuestro cuerpos y el susurró del viento entre los árboles. Sakura me miraba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, y temblando bajo mi mano. Ya no sabía que más hacer, que más decir, me incliné un poco hacia delante con la intención de abrazarla, pero de pronto se levantó de golpe y nuevamente comenzó a correr.

- ¡Sakura! – grité mientras volvía a cogerla de la muñeca - ¿Significa eso que…no sientes lo mismo?

Sakura volvió a detenerse y yo la solté. No era nadie para retenerla a mi lado. Mi corazón se detuvo, mi respiración se volvió un jadeo y mis manos temblaban cerradas en puños. Ella me había amado; pero ya era demasiado tarde para reclamar ese amor.

- Cállate… - susurró a medida que se giraba para enfrentarme - ¡Búrlate de mí, grítame, golpéame si lo deseas! ¡Pero deja de jugar conmigo! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo mal que lo estoy pasando? ¡Esto no es más que una pesadilla! Te llevo en la cabeza todo el tiempo desde que nos conocimos. Me haces reír y llorar sin darte cuenta. Me haces pensar en ti sin tan siquiera proponértelo. Me haces fantasear con tus sonrisas torcidas y con cada palabra que sale de tus labios. Me haces estremecer cada vez que simplemente me dices hola. Cada segundo de mi vida desde que me mudé aquí no has hecho otra cosa que estar presente en mi corazón y tú ¡Tú y tu maldito ego de Play-Boy nunca se daba cuenta de nada! ¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¡¿Tomoyo te dijo verdad? ¡Tomoyo te dijo todo esto y tú vienes a burlarte de mí para luego reirte de ellos con Meiling!

No podía creerlo. Después de todo me amaba, me seguía amando. No cabía en mi gozo y sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar. Ya no me importaba el frío que la lluvia estaba haciéndome sentir, ahora solo me importaba Sakura que seguía gritándome. Avancé unos pasos hacia ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Sakura, alguna vez… ¿Has besado bajo la lluvia? – susurré acariciando su mejilla

- ¿¡Qu…?

Y antes de que pudiese continuar, la agarré de la cintura y la besé. Apenas fue un roce. Un leve contacto pero que me izo sentir como si miles de mariposas revoloteasen en mi estomago. Esperaba a que ella me apartase bruscamente y abofeteara; pero en lugar de eso, colgó sus brazos de mi cuello atrayéndome a sus labios. Abrí un poco mi boca pidiendo su consentimiento para profundizar el beso mientras recorría su espalda con una de mis manos. Noté como su boca se movía con desesperación sobre la mía y solo pude atraerla aun más a mí, de la forma más cariñosa posible. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo encajar con el mío. La ropa mojada era de lo más excitante y el beso era cada vez más ardiente. Parecíamos dos piezas de un puzle creadas para encajar a la perfección. Sentí que Sakura comenzaba a flaquear y sonreí sobre sus labios. No era la única que necesitaba aire para respirar. Llevé mis manos su rostro acunándolo con dulzura y separé lentamente nuestros rostros.

- ¿Esto...esto real...? Tú...de verdad me... - los ojos de Sakura brillaban con fuerza y su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado. Sonrió con dulzura e intentó proseguir - ... ¿de verdad me...amas?

No pude evitar que una sonrisa curvase mis labios. Con cuidado, me volvía inclinar suavemente para rozar sus labios. Sakura cerró sus ojos lentamente y aferró con fuerza la parte de detrás de mi camiseta. Una pequeña risita escapó de entre mis labios al verla tan ansiosa por recibir mis labios; pero seguí acercándome a su rostro hasta rozar mi nariz con la suya. Nuestros labios se rozaron levente y cuando estaba a punto de besarla con todo el amor que sentía por ese hermoso ángel pasó lo que más había temido...

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Rápidamente me separé de Sakura y miré hacia atrás, donde, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol estaba Meiling, con su móvil apuntando hacia nosotros y riendo como la que acababa de escuchar un chiste. No entendía que hacía aquí, ni porqué se reía de esa forma; pero estaba seguro de que no significaba nada bueno. De pronto, el flash de la cámara del móvil saltó y Meiling comenzó a reír aún con más fuerza.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Dios rata pero que estúpida has sido! ¡Esto ha resultado tan fácil! - rió mientras guardaba su móvil - ¡Syao te dije que el plan funcionaria, ahora solo tenemos que colgar las fotos de la cara de Sakura cuando le dijiste esa tontería de que sentías algo por ella en el instituto y ya verás que divertido! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante sus palabras. ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡¿Tan mala y retorcida podía ser Meiling Yuki como para decir esa blasfemia sobre mis sentimientos? Rápidamente me giré a mirar a Sakura, estaba asustado. ¡¿Había ella creído las mentiras de esa desgraciada? Cuando al fin vi su rostro, me sentí como el peor monstruo del mundo. Su rostro se había vuelto pálido e inexpresivo, sus ojos no dejaban de brillar por causa de las lágrimas y su labio inferior estaba rajado e hinchado tras haberse mordido en un nulo intento de retener las lágrimas. No lo dudé ni un segundo. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi amor. Ella debía de darse cuenta de que todo lo que Meiling decía no era más que una mentira, tenía que confiar en mí...

- Sakura...créeme todo eso no es más que una mentí...

No me dio tiempo a continuar. Sakura se zafó de mi abrazo, me miró a los ojos con ira pero sobre todo con dolor y antes de que me diese tiempo a decir nada me abofeteó. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y por reflejo llevé mi mano a mi mejilla, justo donde antes había estado la mano de Sakura. He de reconocer que dolía, dolí bastante; pero no se comparaba con el dolor que en estos momentos sentía mi corazón.

- ¡Ya basta Lee! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¡No eres más que un estúpido Play-Boy al que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás! ¡Pero ya has conseguido lo que querías, te has reído de mí y me has destrozado la vida! ¡¿Acaso no es suficiente?

- Sakura por favor escúchame yo...

- ¡Ya basta he dicho! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti Lee! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio maldito Play-boy!

Tras eso me quedé paralizado, viendo como la única mujer a la que amado en toda mi vida se marchaba de mi lado corriendo bajo la lluvia y llorando totalmente destrozada. Quería ir tras ella, correr y decirle miles de veces que todo era mentira pero cuando fui a intentarlo una mano agarró mi muñeca y al girarme vi que Meiling me sostenía con fuerza y me mira con odio pero a la vez con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas Syaoran? – Mi nombre pronunciado por ella me produjo escalofríos

- ¡Voy a buscar a Sakura! – con fuerza me zafé de su agarre y comencé a correr

- Oh, bueno, ya veo que no te importa lo que suceda con esto – dijo como la que no quiere la cosa haciéndome detener de golpe

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué planeas Meiling?

- Bueno digamos que quiero negociar algo contigo – respondió mientras comenzaba a juguetear con su móvil

- ¿Negociar?

- Bueno tenía pensado proponerte algo – me mostró su móvil y un par de fotos, en la primera era un beso entre Sakura y yo y en la segunda la cara de Sakura cuando se enteró de la mentira de Meiling – Si tú no sales conmigo, yo haré que los chicos del periódico escolar publiquen un artículo en primera plana con todo eso de jueguecito de Sakura y tuyo, haciéndolo ver todo como yo quiero que se vea. – sonrió y rápidamente guardó su móvil – Creo saber que tú no quieres hacerle daño a Sakura y esto podría hacer que ella incluso abandone el instituto, podría destrozar su vida para siempre...

- Meiling no me asustas, soy más popular y los chicos del periódico borraran la noticia en cuanto yo se lo ordene

- Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran… los que dirigen el periódico son chicos y bueno…yo estaría dispuesta a sacrificar mis…atributos, si así consigo arruinar la vida de esa rata. Así que tú decides…o sales conmigo o…

- Está bien…saldré contigo Meiling, pero por favor…no le hagas más daño a Sakura… - rogé con voz quebrada

- Trato hecho

Rápidamente se arrojó a mis brazos y selló nuestro trato borrando de mis labios el dulce sabor de Sakura y depositando su asquerosa fragancia. Se separó de mi triunfante y se marchó moviendo exageradamente sus caderas y con sonrisa curvando sus labios. Pasé mi mano por mis labios intentando borrar su sabor y noté algo cálido descender por mis mejillas. Con mi mano limpié mi rostro y vi que estaba mojado. Pensé que era la lluvia; pero cuando miré al cielo vi que ya no estaban las nubes negras que ante lo cubrían y entonces descubrí que, nuevamente, estaba llorando.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé sentado bajo el roble de Sakura, con la cabeza entre mis rodillas y abrazado a estas con todas mis fuerzas. Aun me negaba a creer que esto era real, después de todo lo que había pasado, parece que mi destino no era estar con Sakura, sino con Meiling. Quizás con los años sería capaz de olvidar al hermoso ángel de cálidos ojos verdes y amar al demonio de ojos fríos como el hielo. _No mientas Syaoran, nunca serás capaz de amar Meiling. Nunca serás capaz de amar a otra mujer que no sea Sakura._Suspiré ante lo que me gritó mi conciencia, porque sabía que tenía razón y yo nunca sería capaz de amar a nadie como amaba a Sakura. Pero por desgracia y por culpa de Meiling… _¿Por culpa de que Meiling_? Syaoran_, esto es solo tú culpa, si tu hubieses sido valiente, si le hubieses dicho antes a Sakura la verdad o no te hubieses convertido en un Play-Boy nada de esto hubiese sucedido y ahora podrías estar con ella_Suspiré nuevamente, mi cabeza tenía razón, todo esto era mi culpa, solo mía y este era el precio que tenía que pagar por mi cobardía, por ser un Play-Boy…

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores pero aun así espero que os guste. Aunque Syaoran consiguió declararle su amor a Sakura, Meiling apareció y lo arruinó todo. Ahora Syaoran tendrá que ser el novio de Meiling y además soportar que Sakura le odie y que sus hermanos también al enterarse de lo sucedido por boca de Sakura.

El próximo capitulo seguirá siendo un Syaoran POV pero es muy posible que el siguiente sea un Tomoyo POV ya verán por qué

Bueno hasta aquí llegó este capítulo, espero vuestros lindos Review sobre que os pareció y que creéis que va a suceder ahora con nuestra querida pareja

**Gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos…**

**Bye!**

**Teffistar XD**


	5. Tomoyo POV: Aquí hay gato encerrado

Sakura Card Captors ni la historia me pertenecen, todo es obra de **CLAMP y de SthelaCullen** respectivamente... Solo quiero decirles que agradezco los reviews que me piden que algo pase durante la historia o que cambie los personajes pero recuerden que **la historia solo es una adaptación** y que no puedo cambiar nada de la trama... gracias!

Disfruten el cap!

* * *

...

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé sentado bajo el roble de Sakura, con la cabeza entre mis rodillas y abrazado a estas con todas mis fuerzas. Aun me negaba a creer que esto era real, después de todo lo que había pasado, parece que mi destino no era estar con Sakura, sino con Meiling. Quizás con los años sería capaz de olvidar al hermoso ángel de cálidos ojos verdes y amar al demonio de ojos fríos como el hielo. _No mientas Syaoran, nunca serás capaz de amar a Meiling. Nunca serás capaz de amar a otra mujer que no sea Sakura._Suspiré ante lo que me gritó mi conciencia, porque sabía que tenía razón y yo nunca sería capaz de amar a nadie como amaba a Sakura. Pero por desgracia y por culpa de Meiling… _¿Por culpa de Meiling_? Syaoran_, esto es solo tú culpa, si tu hubieses sido valiente, si le hubieses dicho antes a Sakura la verdad o no te hubieses convertido en un Play-Boy nada de esto hubiese sucedido y ahora podrías estar con ella_Suspiré nuevamente, mi cabeza tenía razón, todo esto era mi culpa, solo mía y este era el precio que tenía que pagar por mi cobardía, por ser un Play-Boy…

Aun no sé cómo ni cuando llegué a mi casa. Solo sé que en cuanto pise la puerta Eriol me dio un puñetazo, en la cara y Tomoyo y Chijaru no paraban de gritarme mientras Yamazaki las agarraba para que no se lanzasen sobre mí. Mi nariz estaba sangrando y aun así, ninguno se preocupó, todo lo contrario, festejaron mi dolor físico y siguieron insultándome. Al parecer, todos habían hablado con Sakura y en el instituto Meiling se había encargado de decir que ambos salíamos juntos. Puede que hubiese logrado que la vida de Sakura siguiese como si nada pero la verdad era que mi vida no era más que un completo desastre. En tan solo unas horas lo había perdido todo, a mis amigos, a mis hermanos, al amor de mi vida y las riendas de mi propia vida. Todo por culpa de Meiling, todo por culpa de ser un cobarde…Estaba tan frustrado. De pronto nuevamente noté una cachetada en mi rostro y vi que Tomoyo había logrado zafarse de Yamazaki y que estaba ante mí, con sus ojos llorosos.

- ¡¿Por qué Syaoran? ¡Maldita sea no me esperaba eso de ti! ¡Eres lo peor Syaoran!

Volvió a levantar su mano; pero Yamazaki la paró. Yo no dije nada, no merecía la pena explicar nada, además, si no lo hacía, Meiling publicaría aquella noticia estúpida en el periódico. Así pues, dejé que mis hermanos siguiesen gritando e intentando agredirme y comencé a alejarme subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llegué a mi habitación cerré de un portazo y me tumbé en la cama. No tardé en escuchar como Tomoyo golpeaba la puerta e intentaba inútilmente abrirla.

- ¡Syaoran maldita sea! ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Ni tan siquiera tienes coraje para hablar las cosas! ¡Realmente no sé cómo puedes ser mi hermano! ¡No eres más que un imbécil! ¡Ojalá nunca hubieses nacido, porque lo único que haces es hacer infelices a los demás!

- Tomoyo tranquila… - escuché la voz de Eriol – Syaoran es un cerdo; pero no es para que le digas eso…además seguro que no lo sientes de verdad…

- ¡Claro que lo siento Eriol! ¡Nunca jamás perdonaré a Syaoran por esto! ¡Ojalá le pase algo horrible!

La verdad nunca había escuchado a Tomoyo así. Realmente estaba muy enfada y realmente deseaba que yo nunca hubiese nacido. Bueno yo también lo deseo, aunque sus palabras me dolieron ella tenía razón. Yo solo hacía infelices a los demás. Solo les causo problemas y dolor; quizás lo correcto…era que yo dejase de existir…quizás eso sería lo mejor para todos. Quizás debía… … matarme…

Estuve un tiempo reflexionando sobre lo que hacer; pero finalmente decidí que lo mejor sería dar un paseo y aclarar mis ideas, pues encerrado en mi habitación y escuchando gritar a mis ex amigos no conseguía sacar nada en claro. Con cuidado para no ser notado salí de la casa y me subí a mi preciado auto, no sabía exactamente a donde me dirigía; pero tampoco me importaba, solo quería alejarme un rato de la realidad y poder ser Syaoran Lee el chico que toca el piano en sus ratos libres y no Syaoran Lee el Play-Boy que arruina la vida de todos.

_**Tomoyo POV**_

Aun no podía creerlo. Aun no podía creer lo que el muy desgraciado había hecho. Aun podía ver con claridad el rostro de Sakura cuando se chocó con nosotros en el pasillo y nos contó entre lágrimas lo sucedido con Syaoran y Meiling. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la desolación y todo era por culpa de ese al que llamo hermano. Realmente me quedé muy bien cuando le golpeé y le grité todas aquellas barbaridades. Aunque ahora que estaba algo más tranquila me arrepentía de haberle dicho cierta cosas.

Yamazaki y Chijaru estaban charlando en un rincón de mi habitación sobre qué hacer con Syaoran y Eriol me acariciaba suavemente la cabeza tranquilizándome.

- ¿Alguna idea? – preguntó Chijaru

- Nada…realmente Syaoran necesita pagar por lo que hizo; pero…es mi hermano a fin de cuentas y yo sé cómo es por lo que aun me cuesta creer que lo dijo Sakura es cierto.

- ¡¿Dudas de Sakura? – Pregunté enojada - ¡¿Es que acaso no la viste tú también, Yamazaki? ¡¿Es que acaso no viste como lloraba? Puede que Syaoran antes de conocer a Meiling fuera diferente…pero ha cambiado y ya no es el hermano al que tanto queríamos. Ahora…es un monstruo-Play-Boy que disfruta con el dolor ajeno.

- ¿Realmente crees eso hermanita? Yo no estaría tan seguro…Cuando le miré a los ojos cuando entró por la puerta, justo antes de golpearle…juraría que sus ojos…estaban igual de tristes que los de Sakura.

- ¡No digas tonterías Yamazaki! – gritó Chijaru - ¡Syaoran es un mal nacido que ha hecho sufrir a Sakura por una zorra como Meiling! ¡Se merece que alguien le haga algo! ¡Se merece que algo horrible le suceda! ¡Que un auto lo atropelle! ¡O que un piano se le caiga encima dese un séptimo piso! ¡Sakura se merece que alguien le cobre a Syaoran por el daño que la hizo!

- Chicas… - interrumpió Eriol – La verdad, es que yo estoy con Yamazaki. Creo que **aqui hay gato encerrado (1)** – abrí mi boca para protestar pero Eriol me silenció con uno de sus dedos – No estoy diciendo que Sakura mienta, solo que quizás deberíamos preguntarle también a Syaoran, estoy seguro de que aquí hay gato encerrado.

Reflexioné un poco sobre las palabras de Eriol. Realmente tenían sentido. Sabía que Sakura no mentía; pero ahora que podía pensar con un poco más de claridad he de reconocer que la actitud de Syaoran había sido muy extraña. Desde que llegó no dijo nada, incluso juraría de que cuando le pegamos sentía que le estábamos haciendo un favor. Pero es que era tan difícil escuchar a Syaoran después de haber visto a mi mejor amiga de aquella forma, resultaba difícil pensar las cosas de manera fría y objetiva. Si al menos Syaoran dijese algo, si al menos tuviésemos una pequeña pista que nos hiciese confiar en la teoría de Eriol entonces…

*piiii* *piiii* *piiii*

El sonido de un móvil llegó a mis oídos y vi que todos miraban en todas direcciones buscando el aparato causante de aquel ruido.

- ¿De quién es el móvil que suena? – preguntó Yamazaki

Todos nos encogimos de hombro y al ver que el aparato no dejaba de sonar decimos buscarlo pensado que podía ser el móvil de papá o el de mamá. En cuanto abrimos la puerta, vimos al pequeño aparatito vibrando en el suelo de las escaleras y también pudimos apreciar de qué se trataba del móvil de Syaoran.

- Seguramente se le habrá caído del bolsillo – susurré mientras lo tomaba entre mi manos.

El móvil ya había dejado de sonar; pero aun así sentí curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba, además tenía un extraño presentimiento que me decía que esta era la pista que anteriormente había pedido al cielo. Cuando abrí la tapadera del móvil puede ver que tenía un mensaje de texto de Meiling y aunque todos me dijeron que cerrase l móvil y lo tirase a la basura, yo me limité a abrir el mensaje…

_Syaoran mañana quedamos en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo. Tenemos que hablar sobre nuestro pequeño acuerdo…y recuerda lo que le pasará Sakura si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto. TQ! (K)_

- ¡¿Sakura? – gritaron todos al terminar de leer el mensaje

- Al parecer Eriol tiene razón. ¿Qué es eso del trato? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Sakura en todo esto? Aquí está pasando algo muy extraño chico y debemos averiguar de qué se trata, por Sakura… - dudé un poco y finalmente añadí – y por Syaoran.

Tras eso, decidimos que mañana a la hora del almuerzo iríamos a la biblioteca y espiaríamos a Syaoran y a Meiling. Después pasamos un rato planeando los detalles del plan, ya que no podíamos ser descubiertos y asignándonos cada uno una parte de la biblioteca para así poder vigilar a mi hermanito desde que entrase hasta que saliese de allí. Tras finalizar, Chijaru y Eriol regresaron a su casa y Yamazaki se marchó a su habitación a jugar a la consola. Cuando todos se fueron y una vez sola en mi habitación, me tiré en la cama y suspiré, me sentía tan bien, tan aliviada de saber que quizás el Syaoran que yo quería y consideraba el mejor hermano del mundo aún seguía conmigo y no se había convertido en ese monstruo que yo pensaba. Me alegró saber que Eriol tenía razón y que quizás las cosas podían solucionarse…Aun no sabía cómo, ni si de verdad todo lo que habíamos planeado serviría para algo; pero al menos, era un buen comienzo, un muy buen comienzo para resolver este misterio sobre Syaoran.

No sé en qué momento me quedé profundamente dormida y fui despertada por mi madre para bajar a cenar. La cena pasó de una manera bastante incómoda. Mamá no paraba de preguntarle a Syaoran que le había pasado en la cara y este solo se limitaba a decir que se había tropezado y caído. He de reconocer que pensé que Syaoran nos delataría ante mis padres como pequeña venganza; pero cuando no lo hizo me alegré aun más de saber que había cosas en él que seguían igual que antes.

Tras cenar me fui a mi habitación tras darle un beso de buenas noches a mis padres y a mi hermano y alegando no poder dárselo a Syaoran para no lastimarle. Una vez en mi habitación me encerré en el baño, me di una rápida ducha, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi mullida cama. La verdad no tardé mucho en quedarme dormida y tener un sueño bastante extraño: Soñé que Syaoran entraba en mi habitación, besaba mi frente como lo hacía antes de ser un Play-Boy y se marchaba deseándome las buenas noches. Ese sueño fue tan real, que cuando me levanté la mañana siguiente aun era capaz de sentir sus labios en mi frente.

- ¡Buenos días enana! – saludó Yamazaki entrando en mi habitación y revolviendo mis cabellos – Hoy al fin conoceremos la verdad – celebró emocionado – y por cierto, ya es tarde y hoy seré yo quien te lleve al instituto así que vístete rápido que no quiero hacer esperar a mi Chijaru.

Tras eso, me dio un gran abrazo de oso y se marchó con una ancha sonrisa. Aunque no lo aparentase Yamazaki estaba muy preocupado por Syaoran y se sentía muy mal por haberle golpeado ayer, así que para él, el saber que Syaoran podría ser inocente en cierto modo de lo sucedido con Sakura significaba algo muy importante.

Tal y como Yamazaki me pidió me vestí rápido. Con unos vaqueros pitillos de color azul, una camiseta azul clarita, mi chaqueta del mismo azul de los pantalones, mi palestina azul, blanca y negro y finalmente unos tacones de punta redonda y tacón alto. Sí, definitivamente me veía divina. Salí dando pequeños saltitos y cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras escuché un golpe en la habitación de Syaoran. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad y me acerqué a la puerta de su habitación. Otro golpe se escuchó, seguido de una maldición y un par de palabras muy mal sonantes. La curiosidad pudo aun más conmigo y con cuidado abrí la puerta y vi el móvil de Syaoran tirado en el suelo y roto en pedazos y a él con el puño muy rojo golpeando la pared.

No puede evitar preocuparme al verle en ese estado y estuve a punto de entrar y preguntarle qué sucedía; pero recordé lo que había sucedido con Sakura y pensé que se merecía sufrir mientras que no se demostrase su inocencia.

Tras tomar un rápido desayuno y despedirme de mis padres, me monté en el jeep de Yamazaki y este condujo con suma rapidez hasta la casa de Chijaru y Eriol donde los pasó recogiendo. Eriol preguntó dónde estaba Syaoran, a lo que Yamazki simplemente respondió que ya vendría andando o en su coche.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al instituto y ver a Sakura dentro de su camioneta con una extraña expresión en su rostro. No lo dudé y ocurrir hacia ella golpeado suavemente el cristal de la ventanilla del conductor.

- Hola Tomoyo – saludó tras bajar la ventanilla

- ¿Sakura que haces ahí metida? Las clases van a comenzar.

- Yo…

- Tú primera clase es con Syaoran y Meiling ¿verdad? – Contestó Chijaru, a lo que Sakura solo asintió – Sakura – Chijaru abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y tiró de Sakura hasta bajarla y poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos – No puedes darles el gusto de verte así. Tiene que entrar a clases y hacerlo con la cabeza bien alta. Que vean que hagan lo que hagan no conseguirán acabar contigo…

- El problema Chijaru… es que yo ya siento que estoy acabada…

- ¡No digas eso Sakura! ¡Tú no estás acabada! Eres una mujer fuerte y además que cuenta con unas amigas estupendas que te ayudarán pase lo que pase

- Oye enana no te olvide de nosotros – me regañó Yamazaki – me encargaré de partirle la cara a todo aquel que te haga algo Sakura – sonrió mientras hacía crujir sus dedos

- Y también puedes contar conmigo cuando necesites a alguien que te escuche – se ofreció Eriol

- Gracias chicos sois…

Sakura se detuvo de golpe y su mirada se perdió detrás de nosotros. Con rapidez me giré a ver qué era lo que había dejado paralizada a Sakura y vi a Syaoran bajar de su auto y a Meiling acercarse corriendo a él. En menos de un segundo ella tomó su brazo e intentó besarle; pero Syaoran giró su cara y comenzó a toser, aunque juraría que estaba… ¿fingiendo?

- ¡Sakura! ¡Ya deja de mirar a ese imbécil! – la regañó Chijaru - ¿Es que no ves que solo te hace sufrir?

Supongo que tienes razón…pero mi corazón se niega a olvidarlo Chijaru… cada pedacito de él late por ese Play-Boy...por desgracia soy incapaz de hacer que latan por otra persona…parece que hay alguien ahí arriba que debe odiarme – susurró mirando al cielo

- Sakura… - susurramos al ver como un par de lágrimas recorrían el rostro de mi amiga

- ¡Bu-bueno me voy! No quiero llegar tarde – fingió una sonrisa y luego salió corriendo

- Chicos, id a clases, nosotras estaremos con Sakura – ordené

- ¿Pero Sakura no va a ir a clases?

- Yamazaki no seas tonto, está claro que Sakura no puede ir a clases. No sé si nosotras podamos ir así que nos vemos luego en la biblioteca.

Le di un beso a Eriol mientras Chijaru besaba a Yamazaki y después, ambas salimos corriendo detrás de Sakura. Después de lo que sucedió ayer sabíamos que no estaría bajo su sauce y el otro lugar en el que Sakura se escondía era en los baños que había en la biblioteca.

Por desgracia, Chijaru y yo habíamos acertado y Sakura estaba en los baños, sentada en una esquina y abrazada a sus rodillas llorando con fuerza. Chijaru y yo tomamos lugar a su lado tras poner en el suelo la maleta y no ensuciar nuestras ropas, y la abrazamos con fuerza. Sakura pasó horas llorando y balbuceando cosas sin sentido, aunque varias palabras si éramos capaces de entender, palabras como Syaoran, amor e imposible, palabras que para cualquiera no serían más que delirios sin sentido; pero que Chijaru y yo sabíamos la importancia de ellas. Daba igual todo lo que Syaoran la hiciese sufrir, pues ella siempre lo amaría, aunque eso solo le trajese desgracias, aunque solo la hiciese desdichada y aunque su amor fuera imposible, ella lo amaría hasta que su corazón dejase de latir.

El timbre sonó indicando que era la hora del descanso. Sakura se había pasado casi dos horas y media llorando, después se quedó dormida y Yamazaki vino a recogerla para llevarla hasta su coche y dejarla dormir tranquila en la parte trasera de su furgoneta.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – gritó mientras corría hacia nosotras y Eriol que había llegado cuando Yamazaki se fue

- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos es el momento de comenzar el plan. Syaoran aun no ha llegado, así que todos a sus puestos.

Tal y cómo habíamos planificado el día anterior cada cual se colocó en una posición y yo, era la que estaba junto al lado de Meiling. Aunque cuando Syaoran llegase hasta donde yo estaba todos los demás se unirían a mí. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Meiling comenzó a moverse como un león enjaulado, enojada, frustrada y muy nerviosa. El tiempo siguió pasando y de pronto una mano tocó mi hombro y vi a Yamazaki sonriéndome. Eso quería decir que Syaoran ya había pasado por la entrada que era el sitio que vigilaba mi hermano. En unos segundos más Chijaru también se nos unió y finalmente Eriol llegó hasta nosotros a la vez que Syaoran se detenía frente a Meiling.

Cuando miré a Syaoran sentí miedo. Sus ojos brillaban, ardían y sus manos estaban cerrada en puños con los nudillos blanco indicando que estaba muy tenso. Su mirada y la de Meiling se cruzaron y parecía que saltaran chispas. Aun así, lo único que Meiling hizo fue sonreír con suficiencia.

- ¿Qué quieres Meiling? – preguntó Syaoran haciendo que el nombre de Meiling sonase como un verdadero insulto.

- Esto no tiene sentido chicos –susurró Yamazaki – ¿Por qué Syaoran la llama así? ¿O por qué parece que va a estar una guerra entre ambos? – preguntó confuso

- Shhh. Yamazaki cállate y escucha – le regaños todos en voz baja mientras volvíamos a estar pendiente de la pareja.

- Syaoran cariño, no estás en condiciones de hablarme así – sonrió

- ¿Me vas a decir que quieres? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

- Syaoran, créeme que esto es muy importante. – Rió – He decidió aumentar un poco las…clausuras de nuestro trato.

- ¿Eh? ¿Aumentar? – preguntó Syaoran bastante… ¿asustado?

- Sí. Verás, todos saben que somos novios; pero tú te estás portando tan frío conmigo. No me abrazas, ni me besas, ni tan siquiera me tomas de la mano como cualquier novio normal. – dijo de manera dramática y fingiendo ser una frágil dama; pero de pronto, sus ojos se tornaron frio, su rostro duro y comenzó a gritar - ¡Estás haciendo que todos piensen que esto es una farsa! ¡Me estás haciendo quedar mal Lee! ¡Y eso no puedo permitirlo! ¡Recuerda que me amas Syaoran!

- No Meiling, yo no te amo ¡sabes perfectamente que yo estoy enamorado de Sakura!

-¿¡Que…! ¡Cállate! – gritó Meiling mientras tiraba al suelo una silla que estaba a su lado - ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir que amas a esa rata!

- ¡Amo a Sakura la amo! ¡Puedes obligarme a salir contigo Meiling pero nunca serás capaz de obligarme a amarte!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – rió Meiling como si estuviese loca – Syaoran querido, creo que te olvidaste de que yo soy la que está al mando y de que no te conviene hacerme enojar. ¿Qué no puedo obligarte a amarme? ¡Ja! Tendrás que amarme Syaoran, porque si no lo haces sabes que haré que los del periódico publiquen un artículo sobre lo de ``nuestro juego´´ y me da igual que sea mentira y que tu realmente estuviese diciendo la verdad y declarándote a esa rata, porqué nadie creerá a un Play-Boy y tú no podrás hacer nada para que impedir que la vida de Sakura se convierta en un infierno – rió de nuevo - ¿Qué me dices Syao, aceptas las condiciones?

- Acepto… - susurró

Meiling volvió a sonreír, se lanzó a los brazos de Syaoran y le besó con salvajismo. Seguidamente se marchó con su exagerado y asquerosos movimiento de caderas y dejó a Syaoran solo. Aun no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, todo esto no había sido más que un engaño por parte de Meiling y nosotros nos lo habíamos tragado. Me sentí tan mal, me sentí despreciable por haberme portado tan mal con Syaoran cuando él realmente estaba enamorado de Sakura, tanto, que había sacrificado su propia felicidad por ella. Quise correr y abrazar a mi hermano; pero Chijaru me agarró y me susurró que lo mejor era dejarle solo. Supuse que ella tenía razón y todos comenzamos a marcharnos lentamente de la biblioteca, a medida que me alejaba pude ver como Syaoran caía de rodillas al suelo y tapaba sus ojos mientras lloraba de manera silenciosa.

_Syaoran…hermanito…te prometo que nunca más volverás a sufrir…haré todo lo posible para que esto se solucione, aun no sé como…pero te ayudaré…_

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**Aqui hay gato encerrado (1):** Para aquellos que no lo sepan o no usen esta expresión, es una forma de decir que hay hay algo que no encaja, algo oculto que hace que lo que está sucediendo no tenga sentido. Cuando Eriol dice: Creo que aquí hay gato encerrado. Quiere decir que piensa que hay alguna razón oculta para lo que ha sucedido con Sakura y para que Syaoran actue de ese modo.

Bueno… ya que sus suplicas por un nuevo cap me llegaron hasta el fondo de mi 3 aquí esta el nuevo cap… que feo lo que paso en el cap anterior verdad?

Pero bueno no todo esta perdido, los amigos de Syaoran han descubierto el motivo de Syaoran para salir con Meiling y también que este está muy enamorado de Sakura. Ahora solo nos queda saber que pasará por la mente de la duendecillo para ayudar a su hermano y que es lo que pasa por la mente de Chijaru para vengarse de Meiling.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y espero no tardar mucho en actualizar ^^

Y Bueno ya que llegaron hasta aquí... ¿Veis ese botoncito de abajo? ¿Qué tan si me dejais un lindo Review? Me gustaria saber que os parece ^^

Bye!

Teffistar XD


	6. ¡Yamazaki eres un genio!

"_Chateando con un Playboy" pertenece a Sthela Cullen, y SCC pertenece a CLAMP, yo solo la estoy adaptando… espero disfruten este capítulo…_

* * *

**Tomoyo POV**

...

_Syaoran…hermanito…te prometo que nunca más volverás a sufrir…haré todo lo posible para que esto se solucione, aun no sé como…pero te ayudaré…_

Una vez salimos de la biblioteca nos dirigimos al aparcamiento a ver como se encontraba Sakura. Por fortuna, ella seguía plácidamente dormida en la parte trasera de su coche y parecía mucho más calmada que en la mañana. Una vez comprobamos que Sakura no podía escucharnos, decidimos comenzar con el plan de reconciliar-a-mi-querido-hermano-y-a-mi-mejor-amiga-y-vengarnos-de-la-zorra-y-desgraciada-de-Meiling-Lee o mejor conocido con el nombre del plan largo. Yamazaki se pasó varios minutos diciendo planes sin sentidos en los que aparecían siempre la palabra sangre, Chijaru solo soltaba maldiciones y palabras no actas para menores de 18 años, Eriol estaba pensativo y con un matiz de tristeza en su rostro, a fin de cuentas, Syaoran era su mejor amigo. Yo por mi parte. No hacía más que moverme de un lado a otro sin ser capaz de sacar nada en claro. Mis planes, al igual que los de Yamazaki eran sangrientos y absurdos.

- Puff – suspiré resignada – No se me ocurre nada.

- Pues yo ya tengo un par de planes para acabar con Meiling – rió Chijaru.

- Chijaru estamos intentando ayudar a Syaoran no matar a Meiling, eso es secundario- Respondió Eriol – y he de reconocer que yo no tengo ningún plan.

- A los de internet tampoco se les ocurre nada – respondió Yamazaki

- ¿Los de internet? ¿Hermanito se puede saber que haces?

- Bueno, como a nosotros no se nos ocurre nada, estoy buscando en google

- ¿Y que estas buscando? – pregunté mientras me acercaba a él y miraba el ordenador

- Pues lo normal. – señalo el buscador y leyó – como vengarse de una zorra que se llama Meiling y que tiene sobornado a tu hermano con publicar en el periódico algo que puede arruinar la vida de la chica de la que tu hermano está enamorado. – seguidamente abrió otra pestaña de google y mostró otra frase – Y aquí busco: como ayudar a tu hermano Syao cuando es sobornado por una zorra y por su culpa ha perdido a la persona que ama.

- Yamazaki… no puedo creer que estés buscando algo tan absurdo en la web…es la peor idea que…

- ¡Chijaru espera! ¡Yamazaki es un genio!

- ¡¿Qué Yamazaki qué?! – Preguntaron todos sorprendidos, incluso Yamazaki

- ¡Lo que oís! ¡Yamazaki me acaba de dar una idea! ¡Tengo el plan perfectos chicos! Aunque tendremos que apoderarnos del portátil de Meiling…

Gracias a Yamazaki y a su portátil había tenido la idea perfecta para vengarme de Meiling. Cogería su portátil y después solo tendría que hacer ``eso´´ y ``eso otro´´ y todo estaría solucionado. Aunque aún tenía que pensar el modo de vengarnos; pero lo primordial era hacer feliz a Syaoran y a Sakura.

Entramos nuevamente en el instituto y vimos Meiling apoyada en la taquilla con Syaoran y besándolo frente a todos, demostrando su propiedad sobre él. Ver a Syaoran de esa forma me produjo un fuerte dolor de estomago, su rostro era realmente agónico y me pregunté cómo no fui capaz de darme cuenta de su dolor antes de gritarle todo aquello. Lo peor, es que sabía que esta situación era por mi culpa, que si yo hubiese mantenido a Meiling alejada de Syaoran cuando él me lo pidió nada de esto hubiese sucedido; pero aun estaba a tiempo de solucionar las cosas. Caminé con decisión hacia ambos, seguida de Chijaru y ante la sorpresa de Meiling, la aparté y abracé a mi hermano.

- ¡Syaoran hermanito! – me apreté a él con todas mis fuerzas

- Hola Syaoran – saludó Chijaru

La cara de Syaoran era todo un mapa. Se notaba que estaba muy sorprendido; pero la cara que más me gusto ver era la de Meiling que resignada abrió su taquilla y comenzó a maquillarse mirándose en el espejo que había en su interior.

- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Chijaru? ¿Qué…?

- ¿Qué, de qué? – le interrumpí - ¿Es que no puedo abrazar a mi hermano y decirle lo mucho que le quiero?

- No es solo que…bueno…ayer…

- ¡Ayer es ayer, hoy es hoy! – le sonreí sin dejar de abrazarle. Queriéndole consolar por lo que sucedió en la biblioteca.

- Bueno Tomoyo, ya deja de distraer a Syaoran. Recuerda que le tenemos que dar un mensaje.

- ¡Es verdad! El profesor Banner te llamaba quiero hablar contigo no sé qué cosa del proyecto de biología que hiciste con Sakura. Al parecer tenía prisa, así que será mejor que te vayas ya.

- Oh, ya veo. Gracias chicas- sonrió, la primera sonrisa sincera que veía en el rostro de Syaoran desde el día anterior y se marchó lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Syao espera! – gritó Meiling pero Syaoran ya se había marchado

- Oh, cuanto lo siento zorrita creo que quedaste sola – rió Chijaru y ambas nos marchamos.

La primera parte ya estaba lista. Habíamos conseguido separa a Syaoran de Meiling, ahora solo teníamos que hacernos con el portátil. Era el momento de que actuasen Eriol y Yamazaki. Ambos estabas a un par de taquilla de Meiling y conversando entre ellos. En cuando vieron marcharse a Syaoran comenzaron a subir el volumen de conversación para que la zorrita les escuchase.

- ¡Oye Eriol! ¿No crees que Meiling está hoy muy…sexy?

Rápidamente la zorrita comenzó a dirigirse hacia NUESTROS chicos con su exagerado movimiento de caderas tan asqueroso y dejando su taquilla abierta de par en par.

- Bueno, yo quiero mucho a mi pequeña duendecillo; pero realmente Meiling está…

- Hola chicos – sonrió Meiling apoyándose en la taquilla y acomodándose su camiseta de forma que sus pechos se le visen aún más.

- ¡Maldita guarra voy a matarla! – gritó Chijaru mientras yo la agarraba del brazo

- Chijaru tranquila, solo será por unos minutos, hasta que nos apoderemos de su portátil.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuándo será eso?

- Espera a que Meiling esté totalmente distraída…y entonces ¡Zas!

Chijaru resopló y cerró sus manos en puños realmente molesta por lo que Yamazaki estaba teniendo que hacer. Después de esto creo que de la que Chijaru se vengaría sería de mí.

- Ummm Meiling…hoy estás espectacular – ronroneó Yamazaki

- Tengo que reconocer que él tiene razón, si no fuese por Syaoran creo que ahora te devoraría… - sonrió de manera piscara Eriol

- Bueno, Syaoran no tendría por qué enterarse… - sonrió mientras llevaba una de sus manos al pecho de Eriol y recorría su formado pecho.

- ¡Chijaru aguántame! ¡Voy a matar a esa zorra! ¡La mato! ¡La mato! – Chijaru rió y me agarró con fuerza

- Ahora ya sabes lo que yo sentí antes – volvió a reír – Anda Tomoyo, no te despistes, es el momento.

Rápidamente Chijaru echó a correr arrastrándome con ella y deteniéndose de golpe una vez estuvo frente a la taquilla de Meiling. Con cuidado para no hacer ruido ni tirar nada de la taquilla de Meiling para que no sospechase, cogimos el portátil que había en su interior, cerramos la taquilla y rápidamente guardamos el portátil en mi maleta.

- Bueno Meiling yo… - Yamazaki nos miró y nos vio a levantar el pulgar en señal de victoria. Rápidamente miró a Meiling y comenzó a reír – Hay Meiling pero que fácil eres ¿Cómo piensas que Eriol y yo podríamos dejar a nuestras chicas por ti? – rió agarrándose su estomago – Eriol te dije que Meiling no dudaría en intentar seducirnos cuando dijéramos esas cosas.

- ¡Puf! Me has ganado – Eriol sacó su cartera y le dio 5 dólares a Yamazaki – La próxima apuesta la ganaré yo… ¡Oh mira! ¡Allí están nuestras queridas y hermosas novias! – Gritó Eriol señalándonos

- Lo siento Meiling pero preferiría comerme una cucaracha a estar contigo – Sentenció Yamazaki dejando a Meiling paralizada y caminando hacia nosotras

- No sabéis lo mal que lo…

Pero no les dejamos terminar. Ambas saltamos los brazos de nuestros chicos besándolos celosas y haciendo ver a Meiling que esos chicos eran nuestros. Aun así, el beso fue mágico al igual que todos con mi Eriol, suave, dulce, lleno de amor y ternura. Como siempre…un beso perfecto.

Cuando nos separamos de los chicos estos nos dedicaron una hermosa sonrisa y nos preguntarnos si lo habíamos conseguido, a lo que asentimos con la cabeza. A lo lejos vimos caminar a Syaoran muy pensativo y acercarse hasta nosotros con algo de miedo. Quizás pensaba que Yamazaki volvería a golpearle.

- Hola – susurró – Tomoyo el profesor Banner no quería nada ¿Te equivocaste? ¿O solo estabas intentando hacerme quedar como un idiota? – rió sin humor

- Ambas cosas – sonreí y volví a abrazarle – Syaoran, solo quería alejarte de Meiling, para poder hablar contigo y pedirte perdón por lo que te dije ayer – susurré ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho

- Pequeña… - susurró acariciando mis cabellos – No importa, me lo merezco. Le hice algo horrible a Sakura solo para que Meiling me hiciese caso y pudiésemos salir juntos. Comprendo que me gritases todo aquello – con cuidado me apartó de él – Tomoyo…gracias… - sonrió y se marchó

No podía creer que aun siendo su hermana, que aun sabiendo el daño que le estaba causando el tener que fingir amor por Meiling, el siguiese sin contarnos nada solo por proteger a Sakura. Siempre estuve equivocada, Syaoran nunca había sido un Play-Boy, solo era un chico que había tomado las decisiones equivocadas y al cual no le daban la oportunidad de rectificar. Eriol me abrazó y limpió mi rostro con sus manos. Hasta entonces, no me había dado cuenta, de que estaba llorando y preocupando a mis amigos.

- Lo siento…

- No tienes que disculparte amor, es normal que te sientas mal…

Eriol me abrazó con más fuerza y esperó unos instantes a que me tranquilizase. Después nos dirigimos junto con Chijaru y Yamazaki a la biblioteca – ya que no teníamos clases porque los profesores estaban en huelga – y una vez allí nos sentamos en una mesa y abrimos el ordenador de Meiling.

Eriol, que era el que más entendía de ordenadores, encendió el portátil y esperó a que cargara. Tras unos segundos apareció un pequeño cartel en el cual aparecía una foto de Meiling bastante ligera de ropa y debajo un pequeño rectángulo blanco en el cual pedía se escribiese una contraseña.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Nos pide una contraseña! – grité, siendo regañada por los que estaban allí. – lo siento…Bueno chicos ¿cuál podría ser la contraseña?

- ¡Ya se! ¡Seguro que es alguna comida! – gritó Yamazaki

- Em cariño, Meiling no es como tú. Ella pensará en zapatos, maquillaje...¿quizás alguna marca de ropa? ¿Quizás sea D&G?

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tiene que ser algo como es! ¡Ya sé! ¡Lacoste!

- ¿Nike?

- Yamazaki déjanos esto a nosotras – me quejé

Chijaru y yo comenzamos a decir una marca tras otra durante varios minutos, hasta que me fijé en que en la pantalla del ordenador aparecía el programa del msn.

- ¡Eriol! ¿Pero cuando has conseguido entrar? ¿Y cuál era la contraseña? ¡Seguro que era alguna de las marcas que yo dije!

- Bueno, la verdad, es que ha sido bastante fácil. Quiero decir, Meiling no es un cerebrito que se diga y supuse que su contraseña seria ``esa´´

- ¿Cuál? – preguntamos todos emocionados

- 1234 – rió

No pudimos evitar reír ante lo absurdo de la contraseña de Meiling. Sabía que era tonta; pero no sabía que su estupidez llegase a tanto. Eriol comenzó a escribir el msn de Meiling y seguidamente pasó su mano por sus cabellos y tecleo una contraseña. El msn comenzó a abrirse y todos miramos la pantalla expectante de saber si Eriol había acertado. Tras un segundo el msn se abrió y con ella varias ventanas de conversación y una pequeña ventanita que indicaba que tenía correo.

- ¡Eriol eres un genio! ¿Y cuál era la contraseña esta vez?

- Pensé que no sería tan tonta como para poner otra vez 1234 así que pensé en otra contraseña que estuviese dentro de sus posibilidades y…

- ¿y…? – preguntamos todos curiosos

- Deduje que sería su nombre ``Meiling´´ y…acerté

- Esta tía es tonta…muy tonta…

- Bueno Eriol cariño cierra las ventana de conversación – Eriol obedeció

- Ahora mira el correo – Chijaru señalo la ventanita que decía que acaba de recibir un correo nuevo de su prima

- Chijaru ese no era plan – la regañé

- ¡Vamos Tomoyo! Quizás encontremos algo interesante – No pude resistirme, el quité el ordenador a Eriol y abrí el correo

Nuestra cara se volvió un mapa y estallamos en risas. El correo lo había escrito la prima de Meiling y en este le enviaba varias fotos de cuando ambas tenían 15 años. En estas fotos Meiling se veía horrible. Su cabello no era rubio sino castaño claro y estaba totalmente encrespado y despeinado, su rostro estaba todo lleno de granos, llevaba gafas de culo de vaso y un aparato en la boca para corregir unos dientes que se veían sumamente horribles y amarillentos y finalmente sus ropas eran de colores que no combinaban en lo absoluto y que estaban rasgadas y llenas de parches.

- Tomoyo… - rió Chijaru – Tengo un plan para vengarnos de Meiling – volvió a reír

- ¡Chicos está aquí! – gritó Yamazaki que se había marchado a vigilar - ¡Rápido tenemos que irnos!

A toda prisa salimos corriendo de la biblioteca y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en el aparcamientos y habíamos dejado el portátil en le biblioteca.

_**Syaoran POV**_

Me desperté por la mañana bastante cansado y dolorido. El día anterior, cuando salí a dar una vuelta con el coche tuve un accidente y estrellé a mi bebé contra a un árbol. Por desgracia no llevaba mi teléfono móvil, por lo que tuve que esperar durante horas a que alguien pasase a recogerme. Estuve tres horas dentro mi volvo, masajeando algunas partes de mi cuerpo que me dolían bastante y riendo cómo un loco al ver que Dios me había dado mi merecido. Pero aun después de estar tantas horas esperando, nadie pasó por aquella carretera, por lo que no me quedó más medio que regresar a pie. El dolor de mi cuerpo era cada vez mayor. El cuello apenas podía moverlo, la espalda me dolía y juraría que me doble un tobillo cuando pisé con fuerza el freno.

Al cabo de una hora más llegué a mi casa y mi madre me recibió muy preocupada. Yo dije que no me pasaba nada que solo había salido a pasear y que los golpes de rostro eran porque me había caído de cara contra el asfalto. Sabía que Mamá no se lo tragó; pero aun así decidió no hacer preguntas y se marchó a preparar la cena. Rápidamente subí a mi habitación y tomé el móvil que estaba sobre la cama para llamar a un amigo que era mecánico y rogarle que fuese a recoger mi volvo y lo tuviese listo para por la mañana. Él me soltó algunas quejas ante mi petición pero después aceptó cuando le ofrecí una jugosa suma de dinero.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que me di una ducha para relajar los músculos y me coloqué en la espalda algunas pomadas para el dolor y tras pensar que podría fingir un buen estado frente a mis padres decidí bajar a cenar. La cena fue bastante… silenciosa. Mi madre volvió a insistir sobre que me había pasado esperando que mis hermanos le dieran más información; pero yo seguí sin decir nada, pues no quería delatar a mis hermanos.

Cuando la cena finalizó Tomoyo se marchó despidiéndose de todos, menos de mí y se fue a su habitación. Yo me dirigí a mi habitación y cuando iba a entrar decidí ir primero a la habitación de mi hermana y sin que ella lo supiese desearle las buenas noches. A fin de cuentas, ella era mi hermana pequeña y estaba acostumbrado a besar su frente para así velar sus sueños. Tras eso y un leve `` Buenas noches´´ me marché de la habitación y fui a la mía.

Y bueno, como decía, cuando me desperté, aun seguía adolorido; pero todo el dolor desapareció cuando vi por la ventana a mi preciado volvo estacionado frente a la puerta de mi casa. Sonreí y cogí mi móvil para llamar a mi amigo y agradecerle; pero de pronto me fijé en que tenía un mensaje de… Meiling.

Cuando lo abrí noté la sangre arder y sin poder evitarlo reboleé el móvil contra la pared, rompiéndolo en varios pedazos. No podía más, aun no había estado un solo día con Meiling y ya me sentía la persona más desgraciada sobre la faz de la tierra, bueno, la verdad, es que desde que arruiné la vida de Sakura ya me sentía un ser desgraciado. Al pensar en Sakura volví a sentirme fatal y noté que el dolor físico era insignificante comparado con el dolor de mi corazón así que decidí que quizás sería bueno aumentar el dolor físico para disminuir el interno. Golpeé con fuerza la pared…pero no sirvió de nada. Me sentía tan…despreciable, que pensé que quizás hubiese sido bueno morir en el accidente con mi coche.

- ¡Syaoran cariño baja a desayunar!

El desayuno fue delicioso y perfecto; pero una vez salí de mi casa mi mundo se convirtió en una pesadilla. Tuve que ir a recoger a Meiling a su casa y ver a Sakura marcharse llorando sin poder ir tras ella a consolarla. Tuve que sufrir que Meiling me obligase a amarla y a fingir que éramos la pareja perfecta y feliz. Tuve que llorar en silencio, tuve que besarla aun cuando sentía ganas de vomitar y tuve que decir que la quería cuando mi corazón solo le pertenecía a Sakura. Aun así, por una extraña razón Tomoyo y los demás volvían a hablarme y la pequeña duendecillo me abrazó como si supiese que necesitaba sentir el apoyo de alguien. Como si intentase consolarme, aunque ella no tenía ni la menor idea de nada.

Cuando finalmente me libré de Meiling gracias a mi hermana y a Chijaru y una vez hable con la pequeña duendecillo me marché a mi casa. Una vez llegué, busqué a Papá y le conté sobre mi accidente con el coche, rogándole que no le dijese nada a Mamá y que si podía darme algunos medicamentos o decirme algunos ejercicios de rehabilitación para que el dolor terminase o al menos se minimizase.

Tras hablar con Papá me dirigí al salón y cuando estaba a punto de sentarme en el sofá, el ordenador hizo el sonido como de una campanita y me acerqué para ver quien se había dejado el msn abierto esta vez. Cuando llegué pude ver que el que se lo había dejado abierto era yo y que, para mi desgracia...Meiling me estaba hablando.

_**Meiling: Hola Syaoran**_

¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando Meiling me saluda así? ¿Estaba enferma? Si así era...espero que sea un enfermedad terminal.

_**Syaoran:**__**¿Qué quieres Lee?**_

_**Meiling: Joo Syao que frio eres conmigo.**_

_**Syaoran: ¿Y que esperabas después de lo de hoy? Además, no estamos en el instituto, aquí tu maldito trato no sirve de nada. Aquí puedo decir que no te amo**_

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Meiling no decía nada. Estaba a punto de cerrar la conversación y marcharme; pero de pronto ella volvió a escribir.

_**Meiling: ¡Claro que me amas! ¡Soy tu novia Syaoran!**_

_**Syaoran: No Meiling te equivocas. Ahora que estamos fuera del instituto no eres mi nada y además, sabes perfectamente que mi corazón, que mi alma, que mi vida, le pertenece a Sakura, sabes que a ella es a la única que amo y ahora no tengo porqué decir lo contrario. Porqué ahora, no tienes ningún control sobre mí. Puede que mañana vuelvas a amenazarme con publicar en el periódico esa estúpida mentira sobre la broma que le gastaste a Sakura y que yo para protegerla acepte obedecer todos tus caprichos; pero ahora Lee, puedo gritarle a todo el mundo que amo a Sakura Kinomoto.**_

Pensé que Meiling diría algo, que volvería a gritarme cosas y a añadir clausuras a nuestro contrato; pero no fue así, no dijo nada, simplemente se desconectó y me dejó en blanco. Esto era extraño...muy extraño...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y como habrán notado la historia vuelve a ser un Syaoran POV en este capítulo. Ya hemos descubierto como planean vengarse las chicas o más o menos podéis haceros una ligera idea. Syaoran sigue atado de pies y manos por Meiling pero él nunca dejará de gritar que está enamorado de Sakura ¿Qué consecuencias habrá tenido esa conversación que para Syaoran ha sido tan extraña? Si queréis saberlo solo tenéis que leer el próximo capitulo de Chateando con un Play-Boy.

Bueno que tal si me dejan un review y me dicen su opinión del cap? A propósito… gracias por todo su apoyo en lo que va de la historia…

**Les juro que me estoy muriendo por publicar el siguiente capítulo (ya está listo por cierto) así que dejen muchos muchos Reviews y veremos que se puede hacer… les parece el trato?**

Bye!

Teffistar XD


	7. La verdadera cara de Meiling

**Capitulo 7**

**Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

...

Pensé que Meiling diría algo, que volvería a gritarme cosas y a añadir clausuras a nuestro contrato; pero no fue así, no dijo nada, simplemente se desconectó y me dejó en blanco. Esto era extraño...muy extraño...

El resto del día pasó inusualmente tranquilo. Mis hermanos junto con Chijaru y Eriol se encerraron en la habitación de Tomoyo a charlar sobre algún asunto que les traía a todos bastante revolucionados_. Lo más probable es que estén planeando algo contra ti y contra Meiling_. Aclaró mi mente mientras un largo suspiro escapó de entre mis labios.

Aun no sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, ni porqué mamá no me había llamado para cenar. Solo sé que el sol empezaba a asomarse por mi ventana y que por alguna extraña razón hoy me sentía bastante bien. Syaoran_, no es por ninguna extraña razón, simplemente ayer dormirte en lugar de estar conduciendo como un loco, llorando por ser imbécil y estrellándote contra árboles._Refunfuñé algo indescifrable al volver a escuchar aquella vocecita en mi cabeza y maldecirla por tener razón. Aun así, aun me parecía extraño el hecho no haber llorado por Sakura. ¿Podría ser…que la estaba olvidando? ¿Podría haber aceptado mi corazón que ella era un ángel destinado a un chico mejor que yo? ¿Podría ahora…amar a Meiling?

- ¡Syaoran, hermanito el desayuno está listo! – cantó Tomoyo golpeando un par de veces mi puerta.

- ¡Ya voy!

Con lentitud y pesadez – pues aún seguía con dolor muscular – conseguí llegar hasta mi armario y tras coger unos vaqueros, mi camisa azul favorita y una chaqueta, bajé las escaleras rápidamente dispuesto a callar al león que rugía en mi estómago.

- Buenos días cariño… - saludó mamá con su más hermosa sonrisa mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla y me indicaba que tomase asiento.

Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chijaru y Eriol estaban allí; pero para mi sorpresa, seguían mirándome como si no hubiese sucedido nada con Sakura, como si las cosas volviesen a ser como antes…como antes de que conociese a Meiling…como antes de que fuese un Play-Boy, como cuando…me querían…

- ¿Syaoran por qué estás así? – preguntó Tomoyo mientras una pequeña arruguita se formaba en su frente dándole un aspecto bastante adorable.

- No es nada, solo me parece extraño…

- ¿Extraño? – insistió

- Vosotros…bueno, realmente ayer pensé que me tratasteis bien porque tramabais una venganza y ahora…es…desconcertante

Mis hermanos rieron como si le acabase de contar un chiste y después se marcharon dejándome aun más confundido que antes. Sí, definitivamente tramaban algo. No tardé mucho en terminar mi desayuno – un par de tostadas y un zumo de naranja – y de dirigirme al garaje para coger a mi bebé. Aunque pensándolo bien el entrar en mi preciado auto y salir de aquella casa significaba el inicio de mi temor pesadilla...así que ya no me resultaba tan agradable el hecho de montar en mi preciado vehículo.

- ¡Syaoran muévete que llegamos tarde!

Los gritos de Tomoyo me hicieron bajar de una nube de pensamientos en las que estaban involucrados Meiling y los chicos del periódico, y volver a la realidad, una realidad en la que mis hermanos estaban dentro de mi auto y me miraban esperando a que tomase asiento y condujese hacia el instituto.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos? ¿No ibais en el coche de Yamazaki?

- Jooo Syaoran que malo eres. Nosotros que queríamos estar contigo – susurró Yamazaki poniendo carita de perro abandonado

- Yamazaki no seas llorón – reí – me alegra saber qué queréis venir conmigo, solo que…bueno tengo que ir a recoger a Meiling y ahora no cabe ni una mosca en el coche.

- ¡Vamos por un día que esa oxigenada camine no se morirá! ¡Además le conviene bajar un par de kilos! ¡Esta foca!

Todos comenzaron a reír, incluido yo y en ese momento, no me pareció tan terrible haberme subido a mi coche y estar conduciendo hacia el instituto.

Conduje durante varios minutos hasta llegar a nuestro destino, a nuestra cárcel personal. Una vez allí, cuando bajamos del auto, me percaté de que Tomoyo tenía entre sus manos un sobre del tamaño de un folio y que cada vez que lo miraba una risita aparecía en su rostro haciendo ver sus brillantes dientes; pero Tomoyo, no era la única, todos se había pasado el trayecto sonriendo de manera cómplice y poniéndome la piel de gallina con cada cuchicheo y leve risita. Sí, definitivamente, tramaban algo y yo solo esperaba no ser el objetivo de su plan.

Me despedí de mis hermanos en cuanto vi a Sakura aparcar su estruendoso auto y bajar con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. No puede evitar que mi corazón se acelerase en cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos y aunque rápidamente apartó la mirada y borró la sonrisa de su hermosos semblante, yo sentí que el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció y que mi corazón explotaría dentro de mi caja torácica. Sonreí por inercia y rápidamente me marché en la dirección contraria a ella en busca de de un lugar tranquilo donde pasar la primera hora, puesto que esta la tenía con Sakura y Meiling… … … ¿Meiling? ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Quizás no viniese! ¡Si, definitivamente este era un gran día! Pensé y con una sonrisa aun en mis labios me dirigí hacia la biblioteca con intención de terminar un libro que Tomoyo me había regalado hacía un par de semanas.

El tiempo pasó y no me di cuenta de que había comenzado el descanso hasta que un grupo de chicas salieron de la biblioteca cuchicheando lo rápido que se había pasado el tiempo y las ganas que tenían de comer algo. Decidí que ya era hora de salir de mi escondite y de ir también a por algo de comer, esperando que Meiling siguiese sin haber venido y que mis hermanos quisiesen comer conmigo.

Salí de la biblioteca aun leyendo el libro con entusiasmo, realmente Tomoyo sabía cuál era el regalo perfecto para tenerme distraído y tan distraído estaba que no me di cuenta cuando choqué con alguien.

- Oh, lo…

Fui a disculparme; pero cuando vi a Meiling tirada en el suelo simplemente le tendía mi mano para levantarla y volví a mirar mi libro en un nulo intento de ignorarla, nulo, porque ella me quitó el libro y arrancó un par de páginas mientras lo tiraba al suelo con furia.

- ¿¡Se puede saber porqué no has venido hoy a recogerme?! ¡Te he estado esperando durante tres horas!

- Vine con mis hermanos – contesté simplemente

- ¡¿Tus hermanos?! ¡¿Qué clase de escusa barata es esa?! ¡Tu obligación era venir a recogerme! ¡Tu obligación es ser mi perrito faldero Syaoran! ¡Y si digo que tienes que recogerme diariamente, es que tienes que recogerme diariamente, no hacer lo que a ti te de la puñetera gana!

- Meiling – contesté con voz calmada – pensé que no te gustaba dar un espectáculo.

Meiling abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras fruncía el ceño en una mueca muy desagradable y agarraba mi muñeca con furia arrastrándome con ella y abriéndose paso entre un circulo de personas curiosas que se habían formado a nuestro alrededor. Con fuerza y a una gran velocidad, me empujó hacia el interior de un aula que para fortuna de ambos estaba vacía y cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

- ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme eso! - gritó y en un instante sentí su fría mano impactar en mi mejilla y hacerme girar el rostro por la fuerza del impacto - ¡Syaoran Lee! ¡Parece que aún no te has dado cuenta de que en situación te encuentras! ¡Yo soy tu dueña! ¡Yo y solo yo puedo hacerte que me traiga al instituto! ¡Yo y solo yo puedo darte órdenes! ¡Puedo golpearte si se me antoja! ¡Tú no eres más que un peón sometido a la fuerza de una reina! ¡No eres más que un esclavo que tiene la suerte de ser el amante de su señora! ¡Tú no vale nada comparado conmigo Syaoran! ¡Ni tú, ni Sakura valéis nada! ¡Así que no vuelvas de dejarme en ridículo nunca más! – Nuevamente me golpeó y yo solo cerré mis puños para no gritar o golpearla, porque ante todo era un caballero; porque ante todo, estaba proteger a Sakura – Espero que te haya quedado todo muy claro Lee. Mañana me recogerás a mí y dejarás que tus mugrientos y estúpidos hermanos se busquen otro chofer ¿porque sabes una cosa? Todos ellos te odian y te odiaran toda su vida por lo que le hiciste a la rata. Ellos solo se aprovechan de ti y te están tratando bien para que seas su chofer ahora que a Yamazaki se le estropeó el jepp y para que cuando menos te lo esperes… ¡zas! Acabar contigo Syaoran, porqué entérate bien, TODOS te odian, si no fuese porque estás conmigo estarías solo. Así que siéntete afortunado. Agradéceme que yo te cuide. Y no me odies a mí, ódiales a ellos, a esos desgraciados que solo quieres acabar con la felicidad que puedes tener a mi lado, odia a esa escoria que no sirven para nada, ódiales a ellos, pero no a mí – sonrió y unió efusivamente sus labios con los míos.

Aun no sé muy bien que me llevó a hacer lo que hice, quizás es que estaba dolido por las palabras de Meiling, quizás es que ya no aguantaba un segundo más estando a su lado y escuchando las palabras que pronunciaba con su lengua viperina, quizás es que ya no podía fingir más, quizás es que solo deseaba encerrarme en el baño de instituto y acabar lo más pronto posible con mi vida…como decía antes, no sé lo que me llevó a hacer lo que hice, solo sé que aparté a Meiling de mi con todas mis fuerzas, tirándola al suelo, dejándola allí revoleada como un saco de basura y saliendo lo más rápido posible del aula. Corrí abriéndome paso entre cientos de perplejos estudiantes. Para mi desgracia, tropecé con una chica y Meiling me atrapó.

- ¡¿Qué te crees que haces Syaoran?!

Con todas sus fuerzas me estrelló contra la pared y clavó sus penetrantes y fríos ojos azules en los mios mientras volví a levantar su mano dispuesta a pegarme.

- Meiling – la llamó la chica con la que había chocado en el pasillo, a la que reconocí como Charlene una de las chicas que también odiaba a Meiling por su comportamiento de Diva.

- ¿Qué quieres Charlene? – preguntó con desagrado y escupiendo su nombre como si se tratase de un insulto

- Bueno me preguntaba si me podría decir ¿cuál es la clínica en la que te reconstruyeron tu cara? ¿y cuál es el color de tinte que usas? – preguntó mientras reía acompañada de varias personas que allí había

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo tarada?! ¡Lo mío es todo natural!

- ¿A si? Este artículo y estas fotos dicen todo lo contrario – volvió a reír mientras le mostraba a Meiling el periódico escolar

Meiling no dudó en arrebatárselo de las manos a una sonriente y animada Charlene que cuchicheaba cosas a voz de gritos con el grupo de estudiantes que se había reunido formando un círculo a nuestro alrededor. No pude evitar la curiosidad y al ver que uno de los estudiantes, bueno más bien un 90% de los estudiantes allí reunidos tenían el periódico, pedí uno prestado y ojeé la portada con un gran asombro.

En esta, con letras grandes y llamativas decía: _**``LA VERDADERA CARA DE MEILING´´  
**_Justo debajo de ese título se veía un reportaje cargado de fotos, información bastante jugosa y alguna que otra opinión por parte de la persona que había hecho el reportaje y cuyo nombre no aparecía por ningún lado. Con más detenimiento comencé a fijarme en cada una de las fotos. La primera era de una chica castaña de unos 15 o 16 años toda llena de granos, con un aparato en los dientes, gafas de culo de botella, totalmente plana y vestida con harapos acompañada de una chica no mucho más agraciada que ella y de una mujer y sentadas en lo que parecía una clínica médica. En la siguiente foto se veía a la misma chica llena de granos siento revisada por un señor de bata blanca, deduje era un médico; pero cuando detrás vi un cartel de ``Clínica de cirugía estética´´ me di cuenta de que era un cirujano y de que eso no era más que un chequeó para que el cirujano supiese como tenía que realizar la operación. La tercera foto, estaba la chica tumbada en una camilla y sonriendo junto a la mujer de la primera foto. La cuarta foto era nuevamente una chica en una camilla; pero esta estaba acompañada de un doctor, llena de vendajes y aparatos médicos, esta foto estaba unida a una con una pequeña flecha en la ponía _**``meses después´´**_y se veía a una chica de cutis perfecto, sin aparato dental y con grandes y exuberantes pechos, acompañada del mismo médico y de la misma mujer, a la cual, finalmente se le venía bien la cara y se podía reconocer perfectamente como la madre de Meiling. La foto que seguía a esta era de una peluquería, en la foto ya se podía reconocer claramente a Meiling, tanto por sus ropas, como por su rostro, lo único diferente era el cabello, que era castaño. El siguiente trío de fotos eran de Meiling echándose un tinte, lavándose la cabeza y luego presumiendo de su nueva cabellara. Todo el reportaje era una explicación de las fotos y al final del todo había una pequeña frase subrayada que decía: _**``¿Con qué todo es natural, Meiling? ´´**_

No pude evitar soltar una risita al terminar de leer aquello y devolverle el periódico a aquel chico. Charlene seguí partiéndose de risa y Meiling aun mantenía sus ojos puestos en aquel periódico. Al parecer buscando al responsable. Aunque yo sabía que un plan como este, solo podía ser obras de mis hermanos y de los Hale. Syaoran_ deja de reírte y piensa, si esto se lo hicieron a ella, ¿Qué es lo que te harán a ti?_Me recordó aquella vocecita de mi cabeza haciendo que mi rostro se tornase pálido y cargado de miedo; pero cuando vi que Meiling revoleaba el periódico y que su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, nuevamente comencé a reír.

- ¡¿Quién ha sido?! ¡¿Quién se ha atrevido a hacerme esto?! – una gran risotada se escuchó entre los gritos de Meiling, la cual, se giró hacia el propietario de aquella risa - ¡Ha sido tú! – Gritó - ¡Voy a acabar contigo Charlene!

- Yo no he hecho nada Meiling. Pero de verdad admiro al que ha tenido el valor de hacerlo, porque tú te crees mejor que nosotros Meiling; pero no es así, tú no eres nadie Meiling, incluso yo puedo asegurar ahora que soy más hermosa que tú – rió – Ahora que se demostró que estás toda operada ya dejaste de ser ``la guapísima zorra´´, ahora solo eres ``la zorra´´

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de Charlene, todos, menos Meiling, que se acercó a ella con pasos firmes y la agarró del cabello.

- ¡Aquí la única zorra eres tú! ¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho Charlene!

En el rostro de Charlene se formo una pequeña mascara de dolor; pero ella no se quejó, sino que también agarró el pelo de Meiling y tiró de este arrancándole un par de extensiones. Las gente alrededor animaban la pelea mientras yo intentaba sin resultado alguno detenerlas. De pronto, de entre toda la multitud alguien que intentaba abrirse paso comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Parad! - Meiling y Charlene ignoraron los gritos y siguieron peleando - ¡Para Meiling! ¡Charlene no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Fui yo! ¡Yo colgué ese artículo! ¡Yo soy la responsable!

Meiling se levantó del suelo como un león que se prepara para atacar a su presa y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de aquella persona que la había hecho quedar en ridículo; pero esta persona aún no conseguía salir de entre la multutd. Todos estaban expectantes por ver el rostro de la chica que había tenido el valor de hacer aquello, de dejar por los suelos a Meiling, de decir la verdad sin miedo a las consecuencias.

- ¿Donde estás? ¡Sal de una vez! - gritó Meiling

- ¡Aquí estoy!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual que los de muchos de los allí presente. Ante nosotros, con manos temblorosas pero voz firme, estaba Sakura.

- ¿¡Tú?! - gritó Meiling - ¡Maldita rata! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Meiling comenzó a soltar un insulto tras otro mientras caminaba hacia Sakura como si fuese a devorarla; pero Sakura no dijo nada, ni tan siquiera se movió de su sitio.

- ¡A partir de ahora tu vida será un completo infierno Sakura!

- ¿Sabes? - sonrió Sakura como si los gritos de Meiling no la perturbasen en lo absoluto y caminando hacia mí con la más hermosa de sus sonrisas - Hagas lo que hagas nunca conseguirás que mi vida sea un infierno, pues pase lo que pase, mi vida siempre será perfecta...pues Syaoran estará conmigo

Para mi sorpresa y la de todos. Sakura llevó sus brazos a mi cuello y formó una cárcel a su alrededor acercándome a ella con sumo cuidado y uniendo sus labios con los míos en un suave y dulce beso cargado de...amor.

* * *

_**Hola gente! **_Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar… Al menos ya empezó la venganza a Meiling… wooo! ^_^ ¿pero porqué es Sakura la que la ha llevado a cabo? ¿Y por qué ha besado a Syaoran? _**¿TEORÍAS?**_

_Creo que lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo que será un Sakura POV, ahí se aclara todo…_

_Agradezcámosle a la autora original del fic por no finalizarla ahí… pues aun quedan muchas cosas por resolver… _¿Qué hará Meiling? o ¿Por qué Sakura ha besado a Syaoran y ha dicho esas cosas a Meiling?

Si desean saber cómo sigue esta hermosa historia sólo sigan leyendo! Y… claro un par de Reviews no matan a nadie cierto?

DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!

Bye!

Teffistar XD


	8. Sakura POV: Nunca más volverás a llorar

Hola! Nuevo cap... Disfrutenlo!

* * *

...

Para mi sorpresa y la de todos. Sakura llevó sus brazos a mi cuello y formó una cárcel a su alrededor acercándome a ella con sumo cuidado y uniendo sus labios con los míos en un suave y dulce beso cargado de...amor.

_**Sakura POV**_

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y con bastante escozor y miré con desconcierto donde me encontraba. Para ser sincera, no era capaz de recordar con exactitud que había pasado. Pequeños flashback circulaban por mi cabeza pero un 99% de ellos apenas tenían sentido. Tras dudar unos segundos pensé que si cerraba los ojos un poco y me tranquilizaba, quizás podría ordenar mis pensamientos, y así lo hice. Llevé mis manos a mis hinchados y adoloridos ojos y los tapé en busca de oscuridad mientras inspiraba y expiraba una y otra vez en pos de hacer desaparecer un sentimiento claustrofóbico que había comenzado a sentir.

Al cabo de unos minutos, finalmente fui capaz de recordar lo que había sucedido. La noche anterior no había dormido absolutamente nada, me pasé todo el tiempo llorando en un rincón oscuro de mi habitación, llorando por él, llorando por ser tan tonta y dejar que ese Play-Boy pisotease mis sentimientos y jugase conmigo, llorando de impotencia, llorando de rabia…llorando de amor. Bueno, en resumen, no había dormido absolutamente nada y aun cuando pensé que mis amigas me ayudarían y que al estar en el instituto me sentiría protegida gracias a ellas, no pude contener el dolor que mi corazón sintió al ver a Meiling bajar del auto de Syaoran y al ver cómo ella podía amarlo y como él le pertenecía a…esa.

La verdad tendría que disculparme con Chijaru y con Tomoyo por haberlas hecho perderse clases y estar encerradas conmigo en el baño mientras yo lloraba, tendría que disculparme por haberme derrumbado ante ellas y no haber sido capaz de resistir; pero sobre todo, tendría que agradecerles a ambas por cuidarme y por haberme traído hasta mi camioneta cuando perdí el conocimiento entre sus brazos. Ellas pensarían que yo estaba durmiendo; pero la verdad, era que me había desmayado por el dolor y que por culpa de la broma de esos dos yo nunca más podría cerrar los ojos y dormir en paz, pues siempre que mis parpados cedían y mis ojos se cerraban veía - de una manera nítida y perfecta – la hermosa sonrisa torcida de Syaoran, sus bellos e hipnotizantes ojos marrones y su sedoso cabello, totalmente empapado por la lluvia y dejando caer pequeñas gotitas que recorrían su rostro. _¡Sakura deja de cerrar los ojos! ¡Es que no ves que esa imagen nos hace daño!_Gritó la vocecita de mi cabeza mientras yo abría los ojos y salía lentamente de mi furgoneta.

Como ya había dicho, tenía que buscar a las chicas para darle las gracias y disculparme y según la hora que era y puesto que ninguna teníamos clases supuse que el único sitio en el que podían estar era en la biblioteca. No es que mis amigas fuesen aficionadas a la lectura; pero la biblioteca era un buen sitio para tramar planes secretos de venganza y estaba segura al 100% de que Chijaru y Tomoyo se traían algo terrible entre manos.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegue a la biblioteca y antes de entrar me dirigía al baño que había más cerca y me maquillé un poco en el espejo. No era aficionada al maquillaje, la verdad es que lo odiaba con todo mí ser, pero no deseaba que Chijaru y Tomoyo se diesen cuanta que acababa de estar llorando. Sí, acababa, porque recordar todo lo que había sucedido en el día era bastante doloroso. Tras maquillarme y practicas varias sonrisas en el espejo, salí corriendo del baño y me adentré en la biblioteca.

No sé muy bien lo que pasó en el momento en que mi pie pisó la moqueta del suelo de biblioteca, ni que era lo que Yamazaki estaba tramando, solo sé que en cuando entré, Yamazaki – que estaba escondido detrás de una estantería; pero que se le veía perfectamente – salió corriendo hacia la derecha y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. No dudé en seguirlo como si fuese una cazadora; pero cuál fue mi decepción al ver que donde deberían de estar mis amigos no había absolutamente nadie, aunque algo llamó mi atención. Sobre la mesa más cerca había un pequeño ordenador portátil y en la pantallita centelleaba una y otra vez la ventana de una conversación de msn.

Sabía que la curiosidad mataba al gato; pero no pude contenerme y leí un poco. La que había iniciado esa conversación era Rika y se dirigía a Meiling… ¡¿Este era el portátil y el msn de Meiling?! Miles de preguntas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, pero las más importantes eran ¿Qué hacia el portátil de ella aquí? ¿Por qué su msn estaba abierto? Y la más difícil ¿Por qué lo tenían mis amigos y que estaban haciendo? Tres grandes preguntas y ninguna respuesta, pero de todos modos, esas respuestas dejaron de importarme cuando vi que Syaoran, estaba conectado.

Dudé durante varios minutos, dudé mucho, dudé demasiado…dudé y al final hice lo que no era lo correcto. Me senté en la silla con el portátil frente a mí y pinché el nombre de Syaoran para abrir una conversación. Sabía que estaba mal y que esto luego me causaría daño; pero por una vez, por una vez en mi vida podía ser Meiling y decirle a Syaoran ``te amo´´ sin tener que preocuparme y poder escuchar como él me lo dice – bueno, escribe – sin que me mienta ni juegue conmigo.

Pensé durante unos segundos cual sería la forma en la que Meiling iniciaría una conversación y tras mucho pensar comencé a escribir.

_**Meiling: Hola Syaoran**_

_¡Bien Bells acabas de empezar y ya la fastidiaste! ¡¿Desde cuándo Meiling llama a Syaoran, Syaoran?! Ella le llamada Syao y siempre le saluda diciendo algo como `` ¡Hey Syao, cariño te extrañe mucho!´´_Vale lo reconozco, quizás debí pensar un poco más antes de escribir. Suspiré y espere ansiosa una respuesta.

_**Syaoran: ¿Qué quieres Li?**_

¿Li? Eso sonó…frío… ¿Por qué Syaoran me trataba así…? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué trataba así a Meiling? Él la amaba, debería de ser más…dulce, cariñoso, atento, debería tratarla como…como me trató a mí cuando me engaño junto a mi roble.

_**Meiling: Joo Syao que frio eres conmigo.**_

Contesté lo primero que pensé y esperando que Syaoran aclarara un poco el lio que mi cabeza se había formado al pensar en una posible pelea entre Meiling y Syaoran, una pelea, que aunque estuviese mal decirlo, a mi me alegraba mucho.

_**Syaoran: ¿Y qué esperabas después de lo de hoy? Además, no estamos en el instituto, aquí tu maldito trato no sirve de nada. Aquí puedo decir que no te amo**_

¿Trato? ¿Qué trato? _¡Sakura el trato no importa! ¡Él no te ama!_ Eso ya lo sé, le recordé a mi mente _No me expresé bien…él ha escrito que no te ama… ¡pero ahora tu eres Meiling! ¡Syaoran Lee no está enamorado de Meiling!_No pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran ante tal descubrimiento y que mi corazón latiese muy rápido a causa de la emoción. Aunque…nada de esto tuviese el menor sentido.

_**Meiling: ¡Claro que me amas! ¡Soy tu novia Syaoran!**_

No pude resistirlo y escribí lo evidente y lo que, si no me equivocaba podría revelarme ``la verdad´´ oculta entre Syaoran y Meiling y quizás aclararme algo sobre ese trato.

_**Syaoran: No, Meiling te equivocas. Ahora que estamos fuera del instituto no eres mi nada y además, sabes perfectamente que mi corazón, que mi alma, que mi vida, le pertenece a Sakura, sabes que a ella es a la única que amo y ahora no tengo porqué decir lo contrario. Porqué ahora, no tienes ningún control sobre mí. Puede que mañana vuelvas a amenazarme con publicar en el periódico esa estúpida mentira sobre la broma que le gastamos a Sakura y que yo para protegerla acepte obedecer todos tus caprichos; pero ahora Li, puedo gritarle a todo el mundo que amo a Sakura Kinomoto.**_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras leía otra vez lo que él había escrito. ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Acaso lo que Meiling dijo sobre aquella broma era mentira? ¿Acaso Syaoran realmente me amaba? ¿A mí? ¿A una común y fea rata? No, no es imposible. Él no puede estar enamorado de mí pero…eso que escribió…realmente…realmente parece que me amase; pero entonces… ¿Por qué no aclaró las cosas con migo? ¿Por qué? Volví a leer

- Para… ¿protegerme? - susurré

Con lentitud pulsé el botón de off y apagué el portátil mientras lo cargaba entre mis brazos. No entendía nada, o apenas nada…pero había tres cosas de las que estaba absolutamente segura…la primera: El portátil estaba en esa mesa preparado para que yo volviese a chatear con ese Play-Boy. La segunda: Tomoyo, Chijaru, Yamazaki y Eriol lo habían preparado y sabían algo. Y la tercera: estaba completamente segura de que Syaoran Lee me amaba.

Caminé con cuidado por el instituto esperando no ser descubierta con un portátil rosa fucsia en cuya tapadera, con perlitas, decía Meiling. Por fortuna, nadie se dio cuenta y llegué a salvo hasta mi camioneta. Estuve en mi casa durante horas, observando el portátil desde todos los ángulos posibles y dándole vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza sobre qué hacer con él y con Syaoran. Tras una hora más y al ver que ya había anochecido y que Tomoyo siempre me decía que Syaoran a la noche se encerraba en su habitación a escuchar música, tomé el portátil y las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a toda velocidad…bueno a la escasa velocidad de mi camioneta, a la casa de los Tomoyo.

No tardé más de 10 minutos en llegar y aparcar mi auto en la puerta de la enorme mansión. Recé miles de plegarias pidiendo que Syaoran estuviese encerrado en su habitación y no se percatara de mi llegada o mejor aún, que había salido a dar una vuelta y tras eso, llamé al timbre un par de veces.

- ¡Ya voy yo!

La puerta cedió ante mí dejando ver a una pequeña Tomoyo vestida con su pijama rosa y dando pequeños saltitos de bailarina.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sabía que vendrías! Aunque un poco tarde – rió - ¡Pero más vale tarde que nunca! ¡Además los chicos aun siguen aquí!

La pequeña chica se lanzó a mis brazos y me dedicó la más hermosa de las sonrisa, mientras tiraba de mí – y tras dejar que su madre me diese un cariñoso abrazo maternal y de que me invitase-obligase a quedarme a cenar – y me arrastraba a su habitación, en la cual, me esperaban unos sonrientes Eriol, Chijaru y Yamazaki.

- Vale, sois unos genios, todo salió como lo planeasteis.

- ¿Planear? – preguntó de manera irónica Tomoyo

- ¿Nosotros? – la siguió Chijaru

Y tras esto, comenzaron a estallar en risas.

- Bueno…supongo que debo agradecerle pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis ustedes?

- ¿Acaso nos habrías creído Sakura? Somos sus hermanos y sus mejores amigos, no nos hubieses creído, lo mejor es que te enterases tú y que fuese él el que te lo dijese, aunque si te lo hubiese dicho él a ti, tú no le habrías creído y por eso que tuvimos que hacer que se lo dijera a Meiling.

- Vale…creo que he entendido el por qué de vuestros actos…bueno…más o menos.

- Es fácil en realidad, si quieres te lo vuelvo a explicar…

- Tomoyo, para. Vas a marear a Sakura. Además aun no sabemos qué es lo que el señor Play-Boy le dijo a nuestra amiga – cortó Chijaru

- Bueno…no gran cosa…todo es confuso…Sus palabras no tienen sentido

- ¿Sakura, que es lo que te dijo? – preguntó Eriol

- Bueno…le dijo a Meiling algo como… - carraspeé intentando hacer un intento de la voz de Syaoran - Puede que mañana vuelvas a amenazarme con publicar en el periódico esa estúpida mentira sobre la broma que le gastamos a Sakura y que yo para protegerla acepte obedecer todos tus caprichos; pero ahora Li, puedo gritarle a todo el mundo que amo a Sakura Kinomoto. – Esta bien, había hecho una muy pobre imitación de voz.

- Pues…yo creo que lo recuerdas muy bien – rió Yamazaki – Aunque no entiendo porqué estás confundida está todo muy claro Meiling ha esta…

No dejaron continuar a Yamazaki, pues los otros tres inquilinos de aquella habitación se lanzaron sobre él tapándole la boca y comenzaron a reír de manera nerviosa y cómplice.

- Lo sentimos Sakura; pero lo que no entiendas deberás de aclararlo con él – Tomoyo señaló la pared

- ¿Con la pared?

- No boba – me regañó – con el que está detrás esa pared. ¡Con Syaoran!

- ¡Tomoyo no grites!

- ¡Ups! Lo siento

- Dejando a un lado los gritos, ella tiene razón. Sakura, nosotros te lo diríamos; pero esto es algo entre vosotros dos. Además, sabes lo esencial… - sonrió Chijaru

- ¿Lo esencial?

- Que te ama – contestó aun más sonriente mientras todos miraban divertidos como mi rostro se teñía de un color rojo intenso.

Tras terminar de reírse de la farolillo-Sakura, apodo de Eriol cuando me sonrojaba, aquellas cuatro mentes vengativas cogieron el portátil de Meiling, que yo había estado cargando todo el tiempo bajo mi brazo y lo pusieron sobre la cama. Chijaru, Tomoyo y Yamazaki, comenzaron a hacer algo que no me dejaron ver. Y Eriol, fue el encargado de no dejarme ver que se traían entre manos. Pues me sacó de la habitación en volandas y me encerró en otra echando la llave y riendo a carcajadas.

Comencé a gritar y a aporrear la puerta; peor solo escuché la risa de Eriol alejándose por el pasillo. Volvía gritar con más fuerza y a girar el pomo con tanta brusquedad que pensé que lo rompería; pero mis gritos y mis golpes cesaron cuando descubrí, que no estaba sola en la habitación. Pude escuchar unos leves gruñiditos que parecían quejas a mis golpes y después una acompasada respiración. Con lentitud, giré sobres mis talones y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir, que estaba en la habitación de Syaoran. Este, estaba tumbado sobre la cama, la cual ni tan siquiera estaba preparada.

Noté mi corazón latir a un ritmo casi imposible e intenté hacer todo lo posible para no comenzar a hiperventilar. Con cuidado y a la vez con decisión, comencé a caminar hacia la cama. Sabía que Syaoran podía despertar en cualquier momento y que el verme allí podría hacerle enojar; pero yo pensaba ser cuidadosa, no quería despertarlo, no quería hablar con él en este momento, solo deseaba verle dormir.

Cuando llegué a su lado me arrodillé frente a la cara y me percaté de que el rostro de Syaoran estaba bastante… ¿dañado? Aparte de tener el moratón en la mejilla que le ocasionó el golpe de Yamazaki, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y muy ojerosos. No resistí la tentación de intentar calmar su dolor y pasé mis dedos por sus parpados cerrados, por sus ojeras y por su mejilla. Su piel, era tan suave como la recordaba y su aliento al impactar en mi muñeca me hacía estremecer. Mi manos siguió acariciando su rostro de ángel hasta llegar a su cabellos y juguetear con ellos entre mis dedos; pero siempre de manera cuidadosa. Cuando quise darme cuenta mi tronco estaba ya tumbado sobre la cama y la respiración de MI Play-Boy hacía cosquillas en mi rostro. No sé qué pasó por mi menté para hacer lo que hice pero con lentitud cerré mis ojos y me acerqué aun más a su rostro hasta que mis labios encontraron los suyos. No fue un beso largo, ni mucho menos apasionado, apenas había sido un roce, una caricia; pero una caricia que me había hecho volver a sonreír de verdad y volver a sentir que mi corazón se curaba. Con lentitud me separé y pude ver que Syaoran seguía profundamente dormido; pero esta vez su rostro no reflejaba dolor, solo tranquilidad.

Con cuidado fui levantándome de la cama y acercándome nuevamente a la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, esta se abrió cuando yo giré el pomo y con suavidad salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta a mi pequeño paraíso.

- ¡Hey Sakura! – me abrazó Tomoyo - ¿Qué tal? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Ya lo solucionaste todo? – preguntó emocionada

- No – negué suavemente con la cabeza – estaba dormido – sonreí

- ¿Entonces porqué tardaste tanto? ¿Y por qué sonríes?

- ¿Sabéis chicos? El paraíso no es el Edén…sino esa habitación… - susurré y antes de que alguno preguntase nada la madre de Tomoyo, Sonomi, nos llamó a cenar.

Cuando bajamos cada uno tomó su lugar. Yo acabé sentada entre Tomoyo y Chijaru que no paraban de mirarme de manera interrogante; pero felices de verme volver a sonreír. Sonomi terminó de colocar el último plato sobre la mesa y cuando Yamazaki ya estaba a punto de devorar un muslo de pollo, Sonomi le detuvo y miró una silla vacía.

- ¿Dónde está Syaoran? – preguntó mirando en todas direcciones

- Esta dormido mamá – dijo Tomoyo

- Ya sabes que en esta casa comemos todos juntos. Así que por favor, ve y despierta a tu hermano.

No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa al pensar en que Syaoran bajaría a comer; pero cuando Tomoyo comenzó a levantarse, Eriol le indicó que volviese a tomar asiento.

- Creo que será lo mejor dejar a Syaoran descansar. Ayer estuvo toda la noche en vela, así que será mejor que descanse.

- Pero…

- Además, de todos modos será imposible que lo despierten, creo que ha tomado unos medicamentos para que durmiese – sonrió aunque juraría que su voz se notó algo temblorosa… ¿estaba…mintiendo?

Sea como sea nadie dijo nada y todos comenzaron a comer, aunque podía darme cuenta de que todos se habían dado cuenta de él ocultaba algo. Tras cenar y estar un rato charlando con los chicos decidí que debía regresar a casa ya que mi padre comenzaría a preocuparse y podría armar un gran alboroto buscándome.

Me despedí de todos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y me marché dirección a mi casa. No tardé mucho en llegar y tras explicarle donde había estado a mi padre y prepararle una rápida cena y darme una rápida cucha me fui a mi habitación y me acosté en mi mullida cama. El día había sido un tanto extraño, había sentido tantas emociones y aun seguía tan confundida que dudé si mi corazón sería capaz de resistir un día más junto a Syaoran y la supuesta mentira de Meiling, dudé si sería capaz de hablar con él, dudé si sería capaz…de no lanzarme a sus brazos. Finalmente comencé a cerrar los ojos con lentitud, no me importaba lo que sucediese, pues ahora, sabía que Syaoran estaría conmigo… ¿o no?

Desperté como nueva, mi cuerpo no dolía, mi rostro no era el de un zombi y lo mejor de todo, mi corazón volví a latir por Syaoran Lee. Tras vestirme y tomar un rápido desayuno me monté en mi auto y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia el instituto.

Tardé un poco en llegar debido a la lentitud de mi camioneta; pero cuando lo hice, la sonrisa de mi rostro se hizo aun más ancha. Todos mis amigos estaban bajando del auto de Syaoran, el cual, se veía un poco mejor que en la noche _¡Mierda Sakura! ¡Syaoran te ha pillado mirándole y sonriendo!_Rápidamente aparté la mirada y mordí mi labio inferior intentando resistir la tentación de no correr hacia él y pedirle miles de explicaciones mientras devoraba sus carnosos labios… _¡Sakura deja de distraerte!_

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba dentro de instituto y charlando entre risas con Tomoyo y Chijaru, pues la primera clase la teníamos juntas. Ellas no me revelaron nada sobre lo que habían estado tramando ni sobre el motivo por el que Tomoyo no paraba de juguetear con un sobre blanco del tamaño de un folio del cual desconocía el contenido.

La primera clase finalizó y las chicas me dejaron sola para irse a sus respectivas clases. Yo entré en biología con suma precaución de no mirar demasiado a Syaoran o a Meiling; pero por fortuna ninguno de ellos estaba allí. Así pues, metí la mano en mi maleta para sacar los libros y no pude evitar que mi rostro detonase confusión cuando vi el sobre con el que Tomoyo jugaba dentro de mi maleta y con una nota pegada.

_**`` Sakura, durante todo el tiempo desde que chateaste con Syaoran de seguro no has parado de darle vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez sobre la mentira de Meiling. Bueno, como sabrás no podemos decirte nada sobre el asunto; pero solo te diremos que Syaoran está sufriendo mucho por su culpa y que ahora mismo, está en tu mano tomar venganza contra esa zorra. ¿En mi mano? Te preguntarás, pues sí, Sakura, es tu decisión, porque si fueses por nosotras esta venganza ya se habría sido llevada a cabo sin que tú te enterase; pero no nos parecía justo ya que este asunto es algo entre Syaoran, Meiling y tú, así que solo tú puedes decidir si quieres realmente creer en el amor de Syaoran y confiar en él llevando a cabo esta venganza contra Meiling, o si aun sigues confundida y crees que es mejor esperar…Es tú decisión Sakura; pero si quieres nuestro consejo…¡Véngate! No, es broma, haz lo que creas correcto Sakura. Escucha a tú corazón.**_

_**Fdo.: Tomoyo, Chijaru, Eriol y Yamazaki ´´**_

Cuando terminé de leer la nota tomé el sobre y lo abrí. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que se hallaba en su interior y darme cuenta de la bomba de relojería que tenía entre mis manos. Expire e inspiré una y otra vez en pos de encontrar la respuesta a qué hacer con esto. ¿Confiaba yo lo suficiente en el amor de Syaoran como para arruinar la vida de Meiling? Puede que ella me tratase como una basura pero me sentiría mal si hacía algo tan horrible.

Con rapidez recogí mis cosas y salí corriendo de la clase hasta llegar a la biblioteca y perderme entre las estantería. Una vez oculta, comencé a pensar en qué hacer con aquel papel. Tan sumida en mis pensamiento iba que no me percaté de que Syaoran estaba cerca mío hasta que le escuché toser. Mi respiración se detuvo y rápidamente me escondí mirando de reojo a Syaoran que parecía concentrado en la lectura de su libro. Un libro, que yo había leído miles de veces y que no para llorar…para llorar, como estaba llorando Syaoran, el cual, pasó rápidamente su brazo por sus ojos y siguió con le lectura. En ese momento lo vi claro, me vengaría de Meiling porque no soportaría volver a ver llorar a Syaoran.

Con toda la rapidez que mis piernas me permitían correr sin tropezar, llegué hasta la redacción del periódico escolar cuya edición se repartía hoy en el almuerzo y ahora un deberían seguir editado.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Todos me miraron con enormes sonrisas - ¿Dónde está la presidenta? Tengo algo que hablar con ella sobre una noticia muy importante del periódico.

Nakuru me señaló hacia la puerta de la derecha y entré tras golpear un par de veces. Naoko, me recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un gran abrazo mientras cogía un par de papeles que se habían caído al suelo. La verdad, era que nadie sabía que ella era la presidenta el club de periodismo, puesto que ella también era considerada una rata por haberse juntado conmigo el primer día y si alguien se enteraba dejarían de comprar el periódico.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Sakura? – preguntó sonriente

- Verás Naoko tengo una noticia de primera plana y necesito que me hagas el favor de publicarla en el periódico de hoy.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sakura sabes que eso es casi imposible, ya están todas las ediciones preparadas, solo falta graparlas, no puedo hacer un cambio tan repentino.

- Naoko por favor, es muy importante, mira – Le tendí a Naoko el folio – Necesito que esto se publique hoy, ya es hora de vengarme de Meiling. Además, ella le está haciendo daño a alguien muy especial para mí. Por favor Naoko, te ayudaré a hacer las copias y las graparé todas yo misma; pero por favor…

- Esta bien, Sakura te ayudaré; pero que sepas que lo hago porque eres mi mejor amiga y bueno…también porque Meiling se merece un escarmiento.

Tal y como prometí ayudé a Naoko y a los chicos con las copias y a grapar las ediciones. Terminamos justo en el mismo momento en que el timbre sonaba indicando el descanso. Rápidamente me marché, tenía que encontrar a Meiling – la cual había oído acaba de llegar echa una furia – y plantarle cara, ya que si no lo hacía ella sería capaz de agarrar del cabello a cualquiera.

Anduve por los pasillos con suma agilidad para mi sorpresa, bueno, quien dice con suma agilidad, dice tropezando cinco veces. Para bien o para mal no tardé en diversa un corro de personas y preguntar qué sucedía. Sonreí satisfecha al escuchar como una chica me explicaba lo de la publicación en el periódico y ver l rápido que la noticia había llegado a oído de todos los estudiantes.

De pronto, unos gritos llamaron mi atención y escuché como la gente comenzaba a animar una pelea. Tal y como había pensado, Meiling se había lanzado sobre alguna chica inocente y ambas peleaban como fieras mientras gritaban insultos y soltaba gritos de dolor que intentaban camuflar entre palabras mal sonantes.

- ¡Parad! – Grité, mientras intentaba abrirme paso entre la multitud y llegar hasta las chicas - ¡Para Meiling! ¡Charlene no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Fui yo! ¡Yo colgué ese artículo! ¡Yo soy la responsable!

Estaba segura de que Meiling había dejado de pelear con Charlene y que me esperaba agazapada dispuesta a lanzarse a mi cuello y arrancarme la cabeza de un mordisco si le fuese posible. He de reconocer que sentí miedo; pero todo el temor se esfumó cuando entra la multitud divisé los brillantes ojos de Syaoran y vi su mejilla colorada y con la huella de una mano. ¡No podía creer que Meiling le hubiese golpeado! ¡Ahora más que nunca estaba decidida! ¡Ella pagaría por el daño que nos estaba causando!

- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal de una vez! - gritó Meiling

- ¡Aquí estoy!

Finalmente conseguí llegar al centro de aquel círculo de alumnos. Todos me miraban sorprendidos y con los ojos abiertos como platos; pero yo me mostré forme, bueno mis manos estaban temblando y sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento; pero una así, no dudé en ponerme frente a Meiling y mirarla fijamente a sus ojos del hielo.

- ¿¡Tú?! - gritó Meiling - ¡Maldita rata! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Meiling comenzó a soltar un insulto tras otro mientras caminaba hacia mí como si fuese un león a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa; pero yo seguí sin moverme, más que nada, porque mí cuerpo se había paralizado y era incapaz de obedecer las órdenes que mandaba mi cerebro.

- ¡A partir de ahora tu vida será un completo infierno Sakura!

Gritó y esa amenaza despertó mi cuerpo. Miré a Syaoran que seguía en estado de shock y sonreí al ver sus hermosos ojos marrones centelleantes y comencé a decir lo que hacía tiempo tenía que haber dicho.

- ¿Sabes? - sonreí , ignorando por completo los gritos de Meiling y comenzando a caminar hacia MI Play-Boy - Hagas lo que hagas nunca conseguirás que mi vida sea un infierno, pues pase lo que pase, mi vida siempre será perfecta...pues Syaoran estará conmigo

Aun sabía de de donde había sacado el valor para ser lo que hice, puede que fuese que los ojos de Syaoran me tenían hipnotizadas o que mis labios ya extrañaban los suyos, solo sé que llevé mis manos a su cuello y me puse de puntilla uniendo sus labios con los míos. Se sentía glorioso, se sentía en el cielo, se sentía en paz, me sentía amada. Él estaba paralizado, como una estatua; pero aun así, no dudó el llevar sus brazos a mi cintura y pegarme lo más posible a su cuerpo mientras sus labios comenzaba a moverse al compás de los míos. Sí, ahora estaba segura, ya no me importaban las explicaciones que Syaoran tenía que darme, ni que todo el instituto estuviese mirándonos, ni mucho menos que Meiling rugiese a mis espaldas, porque él me amaba, ese estúpido Play-Boy me amaba…

* * *

Sinceramente me alegre mucho de ver la respuesta que tuvieron al capitulo anterior asi que como premio no me tarde tanto en subir este…

Sólo quedan tres capítulos de esta maravillosa historia y ya podemos ver que Sakura ya se declaro! WOO! Y ya sabemos que fue lo que paso con las fotos y quien las publicó ¿Alguna acertó con su teoría? Cuentenme que tal les fue…

Como ya faltan muy pocos capítulos que tal si nos llenamos de Reviews… a ver cuantos podemos alcanzar ¿Qué les parece? Cuentenme si les gusto o no la historia, sus teoría sobre como reaccionará Meiling, en fin TODO!

Tengo una **_petición_**... **como ya estoy terminando esta historia, nose si alguien conoce alguna historia que pueda adaptar, en fin... un nuevo proyecto...**

Le dedico el último capitulo a la que me diga una historia para adaptar...

Espero verlas pronto!

**Bye!**

**Teffistar XD**


	9. Se acabó Meiling, has perdido

**CAP. 9: "SE ACABÓ MEILING, HAS PERDIDO"**

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, tampoco la trama pues es de SthelaCullen, que me permitió adaptarla.**

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de Chateando con un playboy! Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas y por todos sus Reviews… bueno también a los que me dieron ideas para mi siguiente proyecto, que por cierto ya lo encontré! DETALLES ABAJO… Disfruten el cap. ^_^

* * *

_**Syaoran POV**_

Para mi sorpresa y la de todos. Sakura llevó sus brazos a mi cuello y formó una cárcel a su alrededor acercándome a ella con sumo cuidado y uniendo sus labios con los míos en un suave y dulce beso cargado de...amor.

No pude resistirlo, y aunque al principio me paralicé, rápidamente llevé mis manos a su cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo y saboreando sus rosados y carnosos labios como si se tratasen de un dulce. Hasta ahora no me daba cuenta de cuánto había extrañado sus labios, su piel en contacto con la mía, sus manos enredadas en mis cabellos jugueteando con ellos y sus frágil cuerpecito temblando contra mi cuerpo. Ella era tan…perfecta, tan perfecta para mi…Puede que no tuviese mucha idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, de porque Sakura me besaba de esa forma tan dulce ¡pero qué diablos importa eso mientras ella esté con migo! Aunque desafortunadamente…no se quedó mucho tiempo a mi lado, porque para mi desgracia, Meiling aun seguía en escena.

- ¡Apártate de él maldita zorra!

Noté como Sakura mordía mi labio inferior antes de que Meiling la agarrase del cabello y la apartase de mí. Yo permanecí unos instantes con los ojos cerrado aun saboreando el sabor que Sakura había dejado en mis labios; pero rápidamente los abrí y vi como Meiling seguía agarrando del cabello a Sakura y como levantó su mano en un movimiento rápido golpeando la mejilla de Sakura y tirándola al suelo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a besar a MI novio?! – reclamó la palabra ``mi´´ y clavó sus penetrantes ojos en la figura de Sakura

Esta no dijo nada, solo permaneció en el suelo mirando a Meiling y posó con delicadeza su mano en su mejilla, justo donde había recibido el golpe. Sería incapaz de describir con palabras lo que mi cuerpo experimento en aquellos segundos. Noté como si mi sangre comenzase a arder y por primera vez poco me importó mi caballerosidad y un grave gruñido escapó de entre mis labios haciendo que todos los presentes – que cada vez eran más – me mirasen entre sorprendidos y expectantes por mi reacción.

Nuevamente Meiling avanzó hacia Sakura y volvió a levantar su mano, vi como algunas chicas del grupo de Meiling sonríen divertidas y como Charlene cerraba los ojos para no ver como Sakura volvía a ser golpeada. Lo que ninguna de ellas sabían era que Meiling nunca, nunca jamás, volvería a tocarle un solo pelo a Sakura. Además, ya todo daba igual, solo me importaba Sakura. Adiós a las apariencias, adiós a la fachada de Play-boy, adiós a todos esos que solo estaban conmigo por interés y sobre todo…adiós a Meiling…

- ¡No la toques!

Rápidamente agarré a Meiling del brazo mientras me ponía entre Sakura y Meiling, esta me miró sorprendida y vi como su cara un se tornaba más roja de lo que ya lo estaba. En un ágil movimiento tiré del brazo de Meiling que aun sostenía y la hice caer al suelo. Mis ojos se posaron con odio en los suyos y un matiz de temor se formo en su operado rostro. Aun así, ese rastro de miedo no duró mucho, pues al volver a fijar su mirada en Sakura – que aun seguía sentada en el suelo a mi espalda – se levantó y me encaró con sus manos cerradas en puño.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – gritó mientras un gruñido feroz escapó de sus labios

- No dejaré que toques a Sakura…

Con decisión me giré y Sakura me miró con sorpresa; pero a la vez, sus ojos estaban brillantes de felicidad. Con cuidado despegué su mano de su mejilla y sosteniéndola tiré un poco de ella y la levanté del suelo dejándola pegada a mi costado y agarrándola por la cintura. Nuevamente la gente comenzó a farfullar a mis espaldas y Sakura me miró de una forma que no supe descifrar, solo era capaz de adivinar, que ella tampoco quería volver alejarse de mi cuerpo.

Tuve que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para dejar de mirar los ojos de Sakura y centrarme nuevamente en la fría mirada de Meiling, cuyo rostro, ya no era perfecto y sensual – según lo describían los chicos – sino que estaba sumamente arrugado y rojo, casi parecía que estaba a punto de estallar…y lo hizo. Se abalanzó sobre nosotros con sus manos por delante mostrando sus afiladas uñas.

- Por encima de mi cadáver… - susurré

Con rapidez escondí a Sakura tras mi espalda y agarré a Meiling de las muñecas.

- ¿No crees que ya es hora de rendirse Meiling? – susurré con voz bronca por la ira homicida que estaba sintiendo.

- ¡Jamás! ¡Yo nunca pierdo! ¡Pienso matar a esa zorra! ¡Apártate! – Meiling me golpeó nuevamente en la mejilla; pero esta vez con muchísima fuerza.

- No me apartaré…si quieres tocarla antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver

Un nuevo gruñido escapó de entre sus labios mientras Sakura se agarraba a mi brazo y llamaba mi atención articulando un ``apártate´´ y mirándome con suma preocupación. Se veía tan linda, tan hermosa y adorable, que no pude evitar reír y negar suavemente con la cabeza, mientras articulaba un ``nunca´´ y volví a mi mirada hacia Meiling.

- Tú lo has querido – susurró

Meiling comenzó a avanzar hacia mí con pasos felinos, cualquier chica hubiese huido o se hubiese rendido ante la posible pelea con un hombre; pero ella no, ella me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que yo nunca me atrevería a golpear a un dama – aunque de dama no tuviese nada - que simplemente me aguantaría en mi posición mientras ella me golpea una y otra vez hasta que cayese y la verdad es que ella estaba totalmente…en lo cierto, aunque había algo en lo que no podía darle la razón, y es que yo nunca iba a rendirme, protegería a Sakura, ya tuviese que pasarme en cama el resto de mi vida.

Tal y como había pensado Meiling se lanzó sobre mi dándome otra cachetada. Escuché como Sakura soltaba un pequeño gritito y vi por el rabillo del ojo como tapaba su boca sumamente asustada. Nuevamente Meiling se lanzó sobre mí arañándome el rostro y dándome fuertes patadas. No voy a negar que todo aquello era doloroso, pero estos días había sufrido mucho más que esas tontas pataditas de niña con un berrinche. Los ojos de Meiling brillaron con maldad y me empujó haciéndome retroceder un poco mientras levantaba su rodilla y me golpeaba fuertemente en mi intimidad.

Escuché como todos los chicos soltaban una exclamación de dolor y la verdad es que esa exclamación se quedaba bastante corta; pero aun así seguí de pie, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues Meiling aprovechó mi despisté para meter su pierna entra las mías y con un movimiento tirarme al suelo.

- ¡Syaoran! – Sakura rápidamente se puso a mi lado y mi corazón se rompió al ver su rostro totalmente empapado de lágrimas.

- ¡Llegó tu hora pequeña zorra! – gritó Meiling; pero antes de que hiciese nada una mano enorme la paró seguida de una gran carcajada

- ¡Dios Syaoran! ¡Te venció una chica! ¡Y encima te dejo estéril! – comenzó a reír a Yamazaki

- Yamazaki ya cállate, lo que pasa es que Syaoran es un caballero y no le pega a las mujeres, no como tú – le regañó Eriol en mi defensa

- ¡Pero eso no es una mujer! ¡Es una zorra!

- Vamos Tomoyo, ¿zorra? Ya hoy todos se dieron cuenta de que zorra es una categoría que le queda grande, ahora solo es una putilla – rió Chijaru – Además, da igual que Syaoran no le pegue a este…prototipo operado de mujer, así será más diversión para nosotras.

Vi como una risa maquiavélica se formaron en el rostro de Tomoyo y Chijaru mientras miraban a Meiling. No voy a negar que por primera vez sentí pena por la que se le venía encima a Meiling…bueno, lo reconozco, no sentía pena alguna.

- ¡No os metáis en esto! – Meiling se giró y golpeó a Yamazaki ``ahí´´ y este la soltó junto con un montón de tacos.

- ¡Pero qué has hecho maldita oxigenada! ¡Ahora no podre tener hijos! – gritó Chijaru sumamente furiosa

- ¡Ni yo sobrinos! - la apoyó Tomoyo

- ¡Callaros la maldita boca de una vez taradas y no os metáis en esto! ¡Esto solo nos incumbe a esa rata y a mí!

- Bueno…yo no estaría de acuerdo…- cantó alegremente Tomoyo – haber Meiling… ¿Realmente crees que ese plan del periódico ha sido solo obra de Sakura? – Miró a Sakura – no te ofendas Sakura, sabes que te adoro – sonrió – haber, Sakura nunca hubiese podido tramar un plan tan genial, parte del merito es de nuestra lindas cabecitas naturales - señaló a Chijaru

- ¡¿Vo - vosotras?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!

- Fue sencillo, cogimos tu portátil, no hicimos pasar por ti y por casualidad buscando en tu correo vimos que tu prima te había mandado las fotos, luego solo tuvimos que escribir el articulo y dejad que Sakura se encargara de la decisión de publicarlo o no. Por fortuna ella publico la noticia. Así se hace Sakura – gritó Tomoyo levantando su manita en señal de victoria

- ¡Malditas! ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a publicar una mentira?! ¡Esa no soy yo!

- ¿Qué cómo nos atrevemos? Simple, por venganza.

- ¿Venganza? Ja – rió dramáticamente cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo – Lo que os sucede es que estáis celosas. Celosas de que yo sea popular y hermosa, celosa de que Syaoran sea mi novio y me quiera, celosa de que él ahora me pertenece y sabéis que le importo mucho más que ustedes. ¡Sabéis que ustedes no sois más que unos idiotas para Syaoran!

- ¡Deja de mentirle a todos Meiling! – gruñó Tomoyo – ¡Él no te quiere, solo está contigo por un trato!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal declaración y los curiosos comenzaron a murmurar a mis espaldas. ¿Era por eso que los chicos me trataban como siempre? ¿Sabían lo del trato? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? Pero lo más importante… ¿Sakura también estaba al tanto de todo? Rápidamente giré mi rostro para mirar a Sakura que aun seguía de rodillas a mi lado acariciando con suavidad uno de los cortes que Meiling había hecho en mi brazo. Ella se percató de mi mirada y rápidamente apartó la suya y miró mi corte; pero yo no la dejé, tomé su mentón con mi mano libre y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, buscando mis respuestas; pero por desgracia, solo encontré confusión, ella también estaba confusa y no solo eso, también había miedo, mucho miedo. Con cuidado acaricié su rostro para relajarla y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi mano cerrando sus hermosos ojos y soltando un fuerte suspiro que me dejó aturdido con su dulce aroma.

- ¡No!

Noté algo agarrar mi camisa y levantarme del suelo con fuerza, seguidamente, un rápido golpe en mi mejilla.

- ¡Eres mío! ¡Mío y solo mío! ¡Tú no amas a la rata! ¡Tú me amas a mí, Syaoran! ¡qué no se te olvide! ¡Deja de fingir que la quieres a ella, dile a todos la verdad! ¡Díselo!

Entre gritos, vi como Meiling sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo y me miraba con una sonrisa ladina. Mi rostro se descompuso en el mismo instante en que me daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de avecinarse. Ahora me veía obligado a decirle a Meiling que la amaba delante de todos y lo peor aún…decirle a Sakura que todo esto era nuevamente una broma…Sakura…mi Sakura…rápidamente desvié la mirada de Meiling hacia ella y la vi allí. De pie junto a Tomoyo y Chijaru que la abrazaban cada una colgada de uno de sus brazos. Sus ojos verdes me miraban llorosos y cargados de miedo y dolor. No, yo no podía volver a hacerle daño; pero… ¿acaso no estaba entra la espada y la pared? Escogiese la opción que escogiese Sakura sufriría. Si decía que la amaba, luego Meiling publicaría eso en el periódico haciendo ver a Sakura que mi amor era mentira y haciendo que la perdiera y que su vida fuese un infierno; pero si decía que no la quería…ahora, ahora que sabía que ella me amaba…le rompería el corazón también… _¡Aaagh! No sé qué hacer._Mi cerebro estaba punto de estallar y mi corazón también.

- No sé cómo hacernos con él, Yamazaki…estamos muy lejos…

Vi por encima del hombro de Meiling que Eriol y Yamazaki parecían estar tramando algo mientras miraban… ¡¿El trasero de Meiling?! No, no, ellos no podía estar mirando su trasero… ¿o sí?, nuevamente seguía sus miradas y entonces me percaté que lo que ambos miraban era el móvil de Meiling y entonces le encontré sentido a lo que había estado comentando Eriol…ellos querían apoderarse del móvil de Meiling para así ayudarme, ellos sabían que el móvil era la clave. Rápidamente una idea cruzó mi mente y comencé a toser de manera agresiva.

- ¡Syaoran! – Gritaron todos mis amigos

Tomoyo y Chijaru agarraban a Sakura para que no corriese en mi dirección; pero Eriol y Yamazaki lo hicieron, se acercaron a mí y el bruto de mi hermano comenzó a golpearme con fuerza la espalda.

- ¡Syaoran, hermanito no te mueras! – gritó Yamazaki de manera dramática

- Escuchadme chicos…- susurré

- ¡Syaoran estás vivo! – gritó Yamazaki al verme hablar sin toser

- Yamazaki cállate y finge que sigo muriéndome – le regañé ante su confusa cara. Aun así, siguió mis órdenes y volvió a gritar desesperado.

- Necesito vuestra ayuda. Tenéis que distraer a Meiling, entonces yo me apoderaré del móvil, por favor confiad en mí.

Eriol sonrió y asintió y Yamazaki me dio su afirmación con un golpe seguido de una estruendosa carcajada. Con lentitud dejé de toser y dije que estaba bien mientras los chicos volvían a su posición y Meiling se acercaba nuevamente a mí con su sonrisa triunfal que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes operados.

- ¿Y bien Syaoran? Dile a todo el mundo de quien estás enamorado – insistió. Le di una rápida mirada a los chicos y ellos pusieron en marcha el show.

- Meiling – la llamó Yamazaki – esto…

- Acepta de una vez que Syaoran no te ama – concluyó Eriol, haciendo que Meiling se girase sumamente enfadada y que Tomoyo mirase a su novio con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡¿Cómo que él no me ama?! – Meiling dejó ver su móvil a Eriol amenazándolo de la misma forma en que me amenazaba a mí - ¿Qué decías Eriol?

- Que…

Con cuidado me acerqué a Meiling, que estaba de espaldas a mí y en cuando dejó quieto su móvil, estiré mi brazo y lo tomé alejándome con rapidez de ella y comenzando a tocar el pequeño aparato en busca de las fotos para eliminarlas.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Devuélveme mi móvil Syaoran!

- ¿Tú qué? ¿Yo no tengo nada tuyo?

- ¡Dámelo!

En un rápido movimiento se lanzó sobre mí pero yo la esquivé con suma agilidad y sonriendo al localizar las fotografías; pero para mi desgracia, me despisté cuando encontré las fotos y Meiling consiguió golpearme la mano haciendo que el móvil cayera al suelo.

- ¡Vas a romperlo! – gritó y nuevamente levantó su mano; peor para mi sorpresa…nunca llegué a recibir el golpe

- ¡Sa-Sakura! – grité

Vi como Sakura sujetaba el brazo de Meiling y la alejaba de mí tirándola con fuerza al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué te crees que haces maldita rata?! – gritó Meiling

- ¡Ya estoy cansada! ¡No dejaré que vuelvas a golpear a Syaoran! – los ojos de Sakura eran firmes y sus manos estaban cerradas en puño - ¡No entiendo que está pasando aquí! No entiendo qué es eso del trato, ni que tiene que ver tú móvil en todo esto Meiling… ¡Pero se acabó! – Sakura dio un fuerte zapatazo en el suelo y se escuchó como algo se rompía, cuando levantó el pie, el móvil de Meiling estaba destrozado - ¡Nunca más volverás a hacerle daño a Syaoran, Meiling! ¡Nunca más volverás a hacerme daño a mí!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Yo aun no he perdido Kinomoto! ¡Yo aun no he perdido! ¡Esto no se acaba aquí! ¡Tú caerás! ¡Todos caeréis!

Sakura se acercó con pasos firmes a Meiling y para sorpresa de todos sonrió, de manera dulce y tranquila y le tendió la mano a Meiling para ayudarla a levantar del suelo.

- Meiling, ríndete. Ya no tienes nada, has perdido tu imagen, a tus amigas, has perdido Meiling, así que déjalo ya y al menos conserva lo que te queda de dignidad.

Todo el mundo cayó de golpe ante las palabras de Sakura. Ella tenía todas las armas para dejar a Meiling por los suelos y aun así, la estaba ayudando, le estaba dando la oportunidad de cambiar; pero Sakura cometió un error, las personas como Meiling no cambian…

- ¡Nunca me rendiré rata! – Meiling tomó la mano de Sakura y se levantó tirando a Sakura al suelo

- Meiling…supongo que la gente como tú nunca cambia – Sakura se levantó - ¿y ahora que vas a hacer? Ya te dije que lo has perdido todo Meiling

- ¡No! ¡Tú eres la que lo va a perder todo! – Meiling aclaró su garganta - ¡Chicos y chicas escuchadme! – llamó la atención de todo el mundo - ¡¿Sabéis?! ¡Hace unos días estuve en la habitación de Sakura! ¡¿y a que no sabéis lo que encontré?! ¡Su diario! – Meiling metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una hoja de papel que parecía arrancada, la desdobló y se aclaró la garganta - ¡Querido diario! ¡Hoy conocí a alguien, es el chico más maravilloso del mundo, se llama Syaoran Lee; pero yo nunca seré lo suficientemente buena para él, por mucho que yo le…!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que el de todos los presentes, seguidos de varios murmullos. Ante la sorpresa de todos…Sakura había abofeteado a Meiling dejándole sus dedos marcados en la cara y haciendo que incluso soltase el papel de la mano, un papel que Sakura cogió entre sus manos y rompió en miles de pedacitos.

- ¡Ya basta Meiling! ¡Ya deja de intentar destrozar la vida de los demás solo para sentirte mejor! ¡Ya me da igual Meiling! ¡Ante dije que nunca me harías más daño! ¡Y no lo harás! ¡Puede que Syaoran sea demasiado bueno para mí, que yo no tenga tu físico despampanante, ni sea tan popular como tú; pero yo tengo algo que tú no tienes…amigos de verdad. – Sakura miró a Tomoyo, Chijaru, Yamazaki y Eriol y les dedicó una hermosa sonrisa – ellos me aprecian por lo que soy y no por mí aparecía física, con ellos se que pase lo que pase nunca estaré sola; pero tú…- rió – me das tanta pena Meiling, ahora que se demostró que estás toda operada… ¿acaso crees que tu grupo de animadoras seguirán viéndote con esos ojos? ¿Acaso crees que seguirás siendo la misma diva de siempre? Estás equivocada Meiling, has perdido, porque hagas lo que hagas, nunca conseguirás alejarme de mis amigos, pero tú…acabas de quedarte sola, sola para siempre.

En cuanto Sakura pronunció su última palabra se produjo un silencio sepulcral entre todos los alumnos. Nadie decía nada, solo se miraban unos a otros esperando una respuesta por parte de otro; pero de pronto, unas palmadas sonaron a las espaldas de Meiling y vi como Charlene sonreía y aplaudía apoyada contra una taquilla. Lentamente todos los estudiantes comenzaron a aplaudir a coro y a animar a Sakura gritando su nombre. Esta miraba a todos desconcertada y bastante sonrojada mientras que Meiling les miraba a todos muy sorprendida.

- ¡Si Sakura ha podido decirle las cosas a Meiling yo también! – gritó una chica de la multitud - ¡Estoy harta de que me digas que no puedo ser animadora por ser morena cuando tu pelo se nota que es solo un tinte!

- ¡Yo estoy cansada de que rompas mi ropa si es igual que las tuya cuando yo la luzco mejor!

- ¡No soporto que te creas una reina y me revolees mis libros!

- ¡Tu cabello es horrible! ¡Se te notan las extensiones!

- ¡No puedo ser amiga de una chica operada!

- ¡Estoy harta de que me controles!

- ¡Te odio Meiling!

- ¡Espero que te marches pronto del instituto!

- ¡Nadie te quiere aquí!

Grito y gritos se mezclaron unos con otros haciendo que las frases fuesen totalmente indescifrables. Aun así, parecían dañar a Meiling, pues rápidamente se abrió pasos entre la multitud y comenzó a correr llorando desesperada. No pasaron ni cinco segundos, en que todos los alumnos la siguieron y el pasillo volvió a quedar sumido en el silencio y con la simple presencia de nosotros seis. Tomoyo y Chijaru chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria y Yamazaki y Eriol sonrieron felices mostrando sus dientes. Pensé que Sakura correría hacia sus amigas para celebrar que Meiling al fin había caído; pero para mi sorpresa, se giró en mi dirección y se acercó a mí los ojos levemente humedecidos.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Aquí se acaba el capítulo! Que les pareció? Verdad que estuvo genial? Bueno… ahora **sólo nos quedan dos capítulos**! Qué triste… pero ahora si les voy a contar de mi siguiente proyecto…

Se llama "**Atrapados bajo llave**" y es un historia original de **Tephiy'sRareWorld**que me dejó adaptarlo a CCS y aquí les presento el Summary:

"**Se odian, se detestan, no se toleran, no pueden hablar sin insultarse, no se quieren ver ni en pintura y como si eso fuera poco están encerrados en el mismo salón sin poder hacer nada al respecto"**

Terminé de leerla hace poco y como me gustó tanto, le pedí a la autora su autorización para adaptarla y me la dio! Así que cuando termine "Chateando con un Play Boy" empezaré esta nueva historia! Ojalá y la lean porque **es súper romántica y divertida.**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Chateando con un PlayBoy!

Bye!

Teffistar XD


	10. Nuestro lugar, nuestra alianza

**CAP. 10: "Nuestro lugar, nuestra alianza"**

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, tampoco la trama pues es de SthelaCullen, que me permitió adaptarla.**

* * *

...

Grito y gritos se mezclaron unos con otros haciendo que las frases fuesen totalmente indescifrables. Aun así, parecían dañar a Meiling, pues rápidamente se abrió pasos entre la multitud y comenzó a correr llorando desesperada. No pasaron ni cinco segundos, en que todos los alumnos la siguieron y el pasillo volvió a quedar sumido en el silencio y con la simple presencia de nosotros seis. Tomoyo y Chijaru chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria y Yamazaki y Eriol sonrieron felices mostrando sus dientes. Pensé que Sakura correría hacia sus amigas para celebrar que Meiling al fin había caído; pero para mi sorpresa, se giró en mi dirección y se acercó a mí con los ojos levemente humedecidos.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! - preguntó a la vez que ponía su mano en mi pecho

- S-Si…- balbuceé sabiendo que ella sería capaz de sentir en su mano el acelerado palpitar de mi corazón.

- Menos mal – sonrió bajando su mano – cuando te vi toser pensé que estabas enfermo…

- ¿Toser? – pregunté extrañado – eso era un montaje Sakura – reí con nerviosismo – tenía que apoderarme del móvil de Meiling y necesitaba a esos dos para ello, sabía que si tosía, me ayudarían, o al menos confiaba en ello.

- ¿Entonces estás bien?

- Mejor que bien Sakura – sonreí

Con cuidado, levanté mi mano y aparté con dulzura un mechón de su cabello poniéndolo delicadamente tras su oreja. No pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanchase cuando vi como las mejillas de Sakura se teñía de un adorable color carmín y como desviaba su mirada levemente avergonzada. Con lentitud tomé su mentón y la hice mirar mis ojos, los suyos, seguían humedecidos pero brillaban con un brillo tan especial, tan mágico que temí perder el control y acabar rendido ante su mirada. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza en un intento de ordenar coherentemente mis pensamientos y seguidamente me incliné hasta quedar cerca de su oído.

- Sakura – susurré – Ven conmigo… - rogué

Sakura se estremeció levemente cuando mi aliento rozó su cuello y tras unos segundos asintió levemente con la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los míos a la vez que articulaba un ``vámonos´´ y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Sonreí yo también y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¡Ejem! – gritaron nuestros acompañantes detrás de nosotros

- ¿No os olvidáis de algo? – preguntó Tomoyo con sus manitas en su cintura en forma de jarra.

- Gracias chicos. – sonreí – Espero que cuando os venguéis de mí no seáis tan crueles.

- ¡Syaoran! – gritó Tomoyo mientras se tiraba sobre mí y me hacia soltar a Sakura y caer al suelo. – No nos vamos a vengar de ti - sonrió – No ahora que ya sabemos la verdad.

- Deberías habernos dicho lo del trato Syaoran. Te hubiésemos ayudado antes y no te hubiésemos…golpeado. Lo siento Syaoran – sonrió Chijaru – Lo sentimos – habló por todos.

- Lo siento, no podía deciros nada o si no… - miré a Sakura - ¿Ella lo sabe? – le pregunté a Tomoyo en el oído y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Queríamos que fueses tú el que se lo contase. – sonrió

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto? Después del daño que le hice…

- Quien sabe… – sonrió de manera cómplice - …quizás ayer no chateaste con Meiling.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras Tomoyo se quitaba de encima de mí y se encaminaba hacia Eriol dando pequeños saltitos de bailarina. Yo aun estaba en shock. No era capaz de asimilar el hecho de que con la persona con la cual había estado chateando no era otra más que Sakura. No pude evitar mirarla y verla dando vueltas en el aire cargada por Yamazaki mientras los demás reían divertidos.

Con lentitud comencé a levantarme y para mi desgracia el dolor del accidente volvió unido al de la paliza de Meiling y al golpe que Tomoyo me había dado contra el suelo hacia unos instantes.

- ¡Arg! – grité de manera inconsciente mientras comenzaba a masajear mi cuello.

- ¡Syaoran!

Sakura se soltó del abrazo de Yamazaki y corrió hacia mí con una mueca de preocupación que la hacía ver sumamente adorable.

- No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Simplemente esta mañana se me pasó tomar las pastillas y pues el dolor del accidente ha vuelto.

- ¡¿Accidente?! – gritaron todos alarmados

- No fue nada, solo me estreché contra un árbol hace unos días – metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saqué un botecito con una pastillas, las cuales, me llevé rápidamente a la boca y me las tragué – Ya está. Todo solucionado – sonreí.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo del accidente? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cómo? – preguntaron mis hermanos

- Bueno, no vi caso preocuparos y ya dije que fue hace unos días. Ustedes estabais tan enojados que decidí despejarme y bueno, simplemente choqué; pero vuelvo a decir que estoy bien.

Tras sonreírles para tranquilizarles. Decidí que ya había hablado suficiente y que era el momento de alejarnos de todos y hablar a solas con Sakura. Porque ya era el momento de que el destino nos dejase ser felices, ya era el momento de aclarar las dudas, de decir cuánto se ama, era el momento de la verdad, nuestro momento.

Miré fijamente los ojos de Sakura y entonces…noté que mi corazón se rompía. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. No pude contenerme, llevé mi mano a su mejilla limpiando con el pulgar sus lágrimas y la atraje hacia a mi abrazándola con sumo cariño y depositando suaves besos en sus cabellos.

- Idiota…- susurró – eres un idiota Syaoran…podrías haberte matado… ¿acaso no pensaste en tu familia? ¿En tus amigos? No pensaste…en que haría yo sin ti…Syaoran yo sin ti…yo sin ti…

- Shhh – susurré – Tranquila Sakura. No voy dejarte, nunca…

Sakura aferró con fuerza mi camiseta mientras yo comenzaba a acariciar su espalda y la pegaba con más fuerza a mi cuerpo. Me partía el alma verla llorar y más sabiendo que ella lloraba por mí; pero no porque me odiase, sino porque se preocupaba por mí. No aguanté más, llevé una de mis manos hacia mi pecho hasta lograr agarrar su suave manita y rápidamente comencé a caminar tirando de ella. Tenía que decírselo de una vez, no podía dejar que ella siguiese sufriendo por mí, no podía callar más mis sentimientos, no podía estar un segundo más sin ella. Quería cuidarla, quería abrazarla, quería besarla, quería amarla y quería hacerlo como su novio.

Caminamos cogidos de la mano por los pasillos del instituto. Sakura no decía nada, solo se dejaba guiar por mí. Finalmente divisé al final del pasillo la puerta que daba al aparcamiento y allí, estacionado de manera perfecta estaba mi preciado auto. Caminamos hacia el vehículo y le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Sakura, la cual se sentó y esperó a que yo rodeara mi coche y tomase asiento a su lado.

Conduje en silencio por la desierta carretera de Tomoeda durante varios minutos más. Sakura miraba por la ventana algo ausenté, distante y eso me dio miedo. No quería que ella dejase de mostrarse dulce conmigo, por lo que aparté una de mis manos del volante y tomé la suya. Sus ojos chocolates me miraron sorprendidos y a la vez ilusionados mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro haciéndola ver de manera angelical. Acaricié la palma de su mano dibujando en ella pequeños circulitos con mi pulgar mientras una leve risita escapó de entre sus labios. Era tan adorable, como una niña pequeña que tiene cosquillas en la palmita de su mano.

No tardamos mucho más en llegar a nuestro destino. Aparqué el coche y abrí la puerta de Sakura mientras le tendía mi mano para ayudarla a salir de vehículo.

- Vamos – sonreí

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y ambos comenzamos a caminar por el bosque. Más de una vez tuve que sostener a Sakura para que no cayese al suelo, aunque al ver que seguía tropezando, la tomé en mis brazos como si se tratase de una princesa.

- ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame Syaoran! – gritó mientras pataleaba como una niña pequeña

- Iremos más rápido si te llevo yo

- ¡Pero esto es vergonzoso! ¡Bájame! – volvió a gritar y a patalear

- Sakura si sigues pataleando acabaremos cayendo y no querrás ensuciar la camisa que te regalo Tomoyo ¿verdad? Ya sabes que esa chica es terrible – reí y ella paró de golpe

- Te odio Lee - gruñó entre dientes.

Sakura cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño fingiendo estar enfadada y sin saber que eso solo la hacía ver aun más linda. Aun así, su ``enfado´´ no le duró mucho, pues al poco tiempo, cuando tropecé con una ramita, Sakura se aferró a mi camisa ocultando su rostro en mi pecho debido al miedo de caer y he de reconocer que después de eso, desee tropezar muchas más veces. Aun así, fui cuidadoso, pues no quería dañarla.

Finalmente divisé el lugar que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando. Un lugar que se veía muy hermoso al estar iluminado por los rayos del sol que había decidido aparecer en este pueblo de cielo encapotado.

- Sakura, mira, ya hemos llegado…

Con cuidado separó su rostro de mi pecho y miró a su alrededor, vi como sus ojos brillaban de emoción y no pude evitar sonreír al ver que mi lugar especial parecía gustarle. Bueno la verdad es que a cualquiera le gustaría este lugar. Un pequeño prado circular, lleno de flores de diversos colores que brillaban a causa del rocío y de los rayos del sol.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunté a lo que ella asintió.

- Es muy hermoso… - susurró

Lentamente la fui depositando en el suelo y tomé sus manos arrastrándola hasta el centro del prado y haciéndola ver aun más hermosa al estar bañada por la luz solar y rodeada de tantas flores que no podía considerarse bellas al estar mi Sakura a su lado.

- ¿Qué es este lugar Syaoran?

- Lo encontré el día que te conocí y desde ese momento ha sido mi lugar especial, un lugar que siempre he querido compartir contigo…

- ¿El día que…me conociste?

Un largo suspiro escapó de entre sus labios y con lentitud soltó mis manos y retrocedió un paso. Mi corazón se contrajo en el momento en que lo hizo _¡¿Qué había hecho mal?! ¡¿Acaso Sakura se arrepentía de todo lo que había sucedido?! ¡¿Se arrepentía de besarme, de demostrarme que podía sentir algo por mí, se arrepentía de…amarme?!_

- Syaoran yo…

- No digas nada - la detuve rápidamente – Lo siento, he sido un idiota, pensé que tú... ¡Bah! que estupidez – miré al cielo a la vez que pasaba mi mano por mis cabellos, desordenándolos aun más - ¿Cómo alguien como tú podría sentir algo por mi? ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo el daño que te causé tú aun me quisieras? – reí sin humor – Soy un completo imbécil… - suspiré – Lo siento Sakura. Todo esto ha sido un completo error. Te llevaré a casa.

Giré sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar hacia el sendero por el que habíamos venido. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…cada vez eran más los pasos que me separaban de Sakura. Había sido un idiota, un completo idiota. Ella ya no me amaba, quizás me veía como un amigo; pero solo eso. Cinco, seis, siete…más y más pasos, más y más metros, más y más lejos del amor de mi vida.

- ¡Espera! – Noté como Sakura me abrazaba por la espalda y noté sus pequeñas convulsiones debido a sus débiles sollozos. - ¿Qué pasó con eso de No voy a dejarte nunca…? – preguntó intentando imitar mi voz

- No tiene sentido seguir prolongando esto…

- ¡Claro que lo tiene!

Tomé las manos de Sakura que envolvían mi cintura y las despegué de mi cuerpo apartándola de mí y girándome para mirarla a la cara. Grave error. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus manitas temblaban intentando inútilmente tapar sus ojos. Rápidamente la tomé de la cintura y la acurruqué en mi pecho mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

- Sakura, sinceramente no te entiendo. – volví a suspirar mientras acariciaba sus cabellos – ¿Qué sucede? Que tengo que hacer mi vida…dímelo, dime qué quieres de mí ¿mi corazón? El es todo tuyo…solo tuyo Sakura…

Sus manitas viajaron por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi corazón y las dejó allí durante unos segundos hasta que su respiración volvió a ser pausada.

- Quiero explicaciones… - pidió, aunque más bien sonó como un ruego

- ¿Explicaciones?

- Quiero saber la verdad oculta tras Meiling. Quiero saber…tus sentimientos Syaoran…sin que se metan entre nosotros…

Sakura levantó su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los míos expectantes de mis respuestas. No pude evitar sonreír. Ella seguía queriendo saber la verdad, quería saber mis sentimientos. Bueno, esto último me resulto bastante ridículo, ¿Acaso le seguían quedando dudas de cuanto la amaba? Supongo…que tendría que despejar todas esas dudas y sabía el modo perfecto de hacerlo. Aunque lo mejor, sería empezar primero por aclarar lo sucedido con Meiling.

- Todo lo que Meiling dijo era mentira. Realmente yo estaba abriéndote mi corazón pero ella se inventó lo de la broma y después me amenazó con publicarlo en el periódico si no salía con ella. – Con cuidado llevé mi mano a su mejilla y la acuné con dulzura – No podía permitir que Meiling siguiese asiéndote daño… Aunque, no toda la culpa es mía. Tú también tienes parte de culpa – Sus ojos brillaron dudosos – ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de creer lo que Meiling dijo?

- Yo…No tenía sentido, no tenía sentido que me quisieras…

Con lentitud me incline hasta que mi nariz rozó la suya y vi como las mejillas de Sakura se teñían de un adorable color carmín. Pasé mi mano por su cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo y la otra la posé en su mejilla acariciándola con cariño.

- ¿Quisiera? - pregunté – No es pasado Sakura. Te quiero, te amo, más que a mi propia vida. Sé que he sido un imbécil, un completo imbécil; pero te ruego que me des una oportunidad. Una sola oportunidad para poder ser yo el único que te haga feliz, que te cuide, que te apoye, que se pierda en tus hermosos ojos, que te abrace, que te bese, que te ame. Déjame ser para ti lo que tú eres para mí, porque ya no puedo estar un minuto más sin ti Sakura. Te necesito…más que al agua, más que al aire, más que a mi propia vida, porque tú, eres mi vida…mi amor… - Con cuidado rocé mis labios con los suyos – Te amo Sakura – susurré – Te amo…

Nuevamente rocé sus labios con los míos, temiendo que se alejase de mí; pero en lugar de eso, Sakura tomó mi mano – que aun reposaba en su mejilla – y entrelazó nuestros dedos mientras se ponía de puntillas para llegar mejor a mis labios. No fue un beso apasionado ni agresivo. Fue un beso dulce, suave, como si estuviese besando los pétalos de una rosa. Un beso mágico y perfecto en el que sentía en cada célula de mi cuerpo todo el amor que sentía por ella, que sentíamos… _¡Espera! ¿Sentís? _Preguntó mi mente _Syaoran, no tienes ni idea de los sentimientos de Sakura_. No pude evitar abrir mis ojos, la voz de mi cabeza tenía razón. Yo desconocía por completo los sentimientos de Sakura _¡Bah! ¡¿Qué importa eso ahora Syaoran?! ¡Sakura te está besando! _Y nuevamente tenía razón. Que importaba en esos momentos si Sakura después me partiría la cara, porque sus labios eran tan adictivos como una droga y no pensaba dejar de saborear ese dulce caramelo.

A los pocos segundos el aire comenzó a faltarnos y lentamente nos separamos. Apoyé mi frente en la suya y vi como Sakura comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente y como estos brillaban como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Quise decir algo, preguntarle por sus sentimientos; pero ella se me adelantó.

- Te amo Syaoran – susurró con una sonrisa – te amo…desde el momento en que me tiraste al suelo cuando nos conocimos, desde el primer momento que miré tus hermosos ojos marrones, desde el primer momento que hablaste conmigo, desde que tengo uso de razón…te amo Syaoran, con toda mi alma.

Sin poder aguantar ni un minuto más, la tomé entre mis brazos levantándola del suelo y volviendo a besarla con suma adoración mientras giraba con ella entre mis brazos. No podía estar tan feliz, al fin me sentía completo, al fin Sakura y yo podíamos estar juntos. Sin mentiras, sin miedos, sin terceros, solo nosotros dos…para siempre.

Con lentitud fui depositándola en el suelo a la vez que depositaba pequeños besos por todo su rostro, en sus mejillas, en su nariz, en su frente. Cuando los pies de Sakura volvieron a tocar el suelo rápidamente tomé sus manos y la conduje nuevamente hasta el centro del prado.

- Cierra los ojos …

Sakura obedeció cerrando lentamente sus bellos ojos verdes. Tras hacer un par de movimientos graciosos y absurdos frente a ella para comprobar que no veía me puse de rodillas en el suelo. Comprobé que Sakura seguía con sus ojitos cerrados y con cuidado comencé a escavar un poco en la tierra húmeda.

- Aquí está – murmuré.

Con cuidado retiré un poco más de tierra e introduje mis manos en el pequeño hueco. Lentamente cogí una pequeña cajita de zapatos del interior, la cual, estaba algo deteriorada, pero cuyo contenido seguía intacto. Sonreí y sostuve la caja mientras me colocaba detrás de Sakura y me inclinaba cerca de su oído.

- Estira los brazos – ordené y escuché como su respiración se entrecortaba y no pude evitar reír ante ello.

Sakura obedeció a mi petición y con lentitud levantó sus brazos. Con cuidado deposite la caja en ellos.

- Abre los ojos Sakura; pero no abras la caja.

Con lentitud comenzó a abrir sus ojos y miró extrañada la caja que reposaba en sus brazos. Yo no dije nada la dejé agitar la caja, y mirarla desde todos los ángulos posibles intentando adivinar su contenido, mientras colocaba mi chaqueta en el suelo y me sentaba sobre esta indicándole a Sakura que tomase asiento a mi lado. Sakura obedeció y tras sentarse me miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes pidiéndome que la dejase abrirla. No pude resistirme a su mirada.

- Ábrela – sonreí – de todos modos, esta caja te pertenece…

- ¿Me…pertenece? – preguntó algo extrañada

- Vamos ábrela… - la incité y finalmente obedeció

Con lentitud retiró la tapa de la caja y miró su contenido. La caja estaba llena de cartas, dibujos, fotos y partituras que había creado para ella. Cada una de las cartas tenía una fecha, la primera estaba fechada el día que la conocí y explicaba cuando deseaba pedirle disculpas y poder ser su amigo, en la siguiente escribí lo mal que me sentía por haberla perdido y mi plan de Playboy. El resto de cartas explicaban de miles de formas diferentes cuando es que la amaba, como observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, como deseaba decorar mi habitación con las fotos que le tomaba a escondidas, como deseaba tener una cita con ella y no con todas aquellas huecas, como deseaba tocarla, acariciarla, abrazarla, besarla, amarla, como la deseaba a ella, como la necesitaba.

Sakura tomó una de las cartas entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla, después tomó otra y la leyó, y otra y otra más y así hasta leer diez cartas. Pues al terminar de leer la décima, ya no pudo retener más las lágrimas y comenzó a derramar pequeñas gotitas saladas de sus ojos. Gotitas, que limpié con mi pulgar a la vez que le quitaba las cartas de sus manos y las ponía junto con las demás que aun no había leído y que eran más de treinta. Con lentitud acaricié su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos dejando reposar su cabeza en la palma de mi mano.

- Te amo… - suspiró

Yo solo sonreí y con mi mano libre tomé una de las suyas y la acaricié con cariño.

- Esas cartas son el reflejo de lo que sentí en todo este tiempo, es como un pequeño diario, como la llave de mi corazón. – acerqué la cajita a nosotras dejándola entre los dos – Todas esas fotos te las tomaba a escondida, me consolaba mirar tu fotografía, verte sonreír en esas fotos. Aunque la verdad me sentía celoso, porque no era yo el que te hacía sonreír. En esos dibujos plasmaba tus emociones, te dibujaba, dibujaba lugares que quería visitar contigo, dibujaba sueños, esperanzas…

- Y… ¿las partituras?

- Canciones que…bueno…compuse para ti…

- ¿Pa-para mí?

- Sakura, ya te lo dije antes, tú eres el motivo por el que late mi corazón. Toda mi vida gira en torno a ti, solo ti.

Con lentitud me incliné un poco hacia Sakura y rocé mi nariz con la suya, esperando su permiso para volver a saborear sus labios. Ella no dudó en terminar de acortar la distancia entre nuestros rostros y besarme con sumo cariño, adoración, con tanto amor que creí que era imposible amar de la forma en la que Sakura me hacía amarla.

Nuestros labios se movían al compás, éramos como dos piezas de un puzle destinadas a encajar. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo y Sakura llevó sus brazos a mi cuello y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello jugueteando con algunos mechones rebeldes. En un ágil movimiento mordí con suavidad su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para profundizar el beso. Un permiso que me fue gratamente concedido. Las sensaciones que Sakura me hacía experimentar eran…indescriptibles, descargas eléctricas recorrían mi piel, mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago y sentía un leve hormigueo en mis labios. Con cuidado tumbé a Sakura sobre mi chaqueta situándome sobre ella sin dejar de besarla mientras dibujaba pequeños circulitos en su espalda.

Con lentitud comencé a apartarme de su rostro cuando sentí que ya no me quedaba ni una pizca de aire en los pulmones. No pude evitar reír, al ver que no era el único que necesitaba respirar. Pues la respiración de Sakura, al igual que la mía, se había convertido en un jadeo. Reposé mi frente sobre la suya mientras esperaba a que nuestras respiraciones volviesen a la normalidad. Sakura estuvo todo el tiempo mirando mis ojos y acariciando mi rostro con sumo cariño. Cerré mis ojos dejándome guiar por las sensaciones que sus caricias producían en mí.

Finalmente la respiración de ambos volvió a la normalidad y Sakura soltó una pequeña risita.

- Syaoran…esta posición…es un tanto…comprometedora… - susurró muy sonrojada a lo que yo contesté con un ronroneo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – jugueteé

- ¡Syaoran! – me regañó.

No pude evitar reír y con cuidado fui levantándome de encima de ella; pero antes, cogí una flor que había detrás de Sakura y la arranqué con cuidado. Ella me miró extrañada y yo arranqué otra flor y con cuidado formé una pequeña alianza con ellas – tal y como mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeño -. Sakura miró la alianza y después me miró a mí. Sus ojos brillaban de manera especial, una mirada cargada de amor.

- Sakura, nunca te haría nada que tú no quisieras – aclaré mientras terminaba de formar la alianza. Con cuidado tomé su mano y la levanté entre nosotros. – Te amo Sakura y te amaré hasta el último latido de mi corazón, para siempre, por toda la eternidad. Eres mi alma, mi ser, mi vida, mi mundo. Un mundo que quiero compartir contigo y solo contigo. Esta alianza no es de plata, ni de oro; pero simboliza algo especial, algo creado aquí, en nuestro lugar especial. Algo nacido de mi amor… - lentamente situé la alianza frente a su dedo – Sakura ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas mientras asentía con la cabeza. Con lentitud deslicé la pequeña alianza por su dedo y ella levantó la mano admirando el anillo como si fuese un anillo de diamantes; pero aunque no lo fuese, tenía mucho más valor que un anillo muy caro, porque era nuestra alianza, nuestra muestra de amor, de nuestras promesas, de nuestros sueños…sueños…que en algún tiempo…se harían realidad…y que sellamos con el beso más dulce del mundo.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, técnicamente este es el último capítulo… todavía hay un epilogo, pero este es el último…

Muchas Gracias por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios! Espero que lean mi siguiente proyecto:

Se llama "**Atrapados bajo llave**" y es un historia original de **Tephiy'sRareWorld**que me dejó adaptarlo a CCS y aquí les presento el Summary:

"**Se odian, se detestan, no se toleran, no pueden hablar sin insultarse, no se quieren ver ni en pintura y como si eso fuera poco están encerrados en el mismo salón sin poder hacer nada al respecto"**

Terminé de leerla hace poco y como me gustó tanto, le pedí a la autora su autorización para adaptarla y me la dio! Así que cuando termine "Chateando con un Play Boy" empezaré esta nueva historia! Ojalá y la lean porque **es súper romántica y divertida.**

Nos vemos en el último capítulo de Chateando con un Playboy!

Bye!

Teffistar XD


	11. Epílogo: ¿Y qué pasó después?

**Epílogo: ¿Y qué pasó después?**

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, tampoco la trama pues es de SthelaCullen, que me permitió adaptarla.**

* * *

...

Con cuidado cerré los pequeños diarios que yacían entre mis manos. Nunca pensé que realmente mis padres tuviesen razón y la respuesta a mi pregunta llegase a mis manos de aquella manera tan simple. Si lo hubiese sabido, quizás hubiese ordenado la habitación tiempo atrás. Estaba tan feliz que no podía parar de sonreír e incluso comencé a dar pequeño saltitos como mi tía.

Con cuidado, una vez me tranquilicé un poco, puse los diarios a un lado sobre el suelo y cerré la caja de cartón guardándola nuevamente en el interior de mi armario. Una vez eché un rápido vistazo a mi habitación y vi que estaba totalmente ordenada, tomé los diarios entre mis brazos pegándolos a mi pecho y comencé a bajar las escaleras tarareando una canción y dando pequeño saltitos.

- ¡Papá! – grité mientras entraba al salón - ¿Qué pasó con Meiling? – pregunté emocionada.

Mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá, abrazados y bebiendo lo que parecía un poco de vino. No puede evitar reír cuando, una vez formulada mi pregunta, mi padre apartó a mi madre y escupió todo el vino que se había llevado a la boca llenando todo el suelo de aquel líquido rojizo mientras su cara se volvía totalmente blanca. Mi madre, a su lado, le dio suaves golpecitos en las espaldas mientras hacía que su risa musical resonase por todo el salón.

- ¿Có-cómo sabes de Meiling? – preguntó finalmente mi padre una vez consiguió volver a respirar.

- No deberíais dejar vuestras intimidades por ahí… - reí

- ¡Syaoran te dije que guardaras mejor los anticonceptivos! – le regañó mi madre

- ¿Anticonceptivos? Mamá tengo 17 años, no 5. Además… - les mostré los diarios – yo me refería a esto.

Mis padres miraron con detenimiento los cuadernos de tapa de cuero negra y con el nombre de cada uno de ellos grabado. Con cuidado cada cual tomó el suyo y comenzó a ojearlo mientras sonreían. Incluso juraría que vi como los ojos de mi madre se humedecían. Tras volver a echar otro vistazo a los diarios, los cerraron y se miraron de aquella manera que indicaba que era el momento de irse, porque tus padres iban a ponerse cariñoso.

Por lo que decidí darles unos segundos para que se dijesen cuanto se querían. Así pues, me dirigí a la pequeña lacena de limpieza y tomé una fregona. Vi que ya había pasado un minuto desde que los había dejado solos, así que entre al salón y recogí los chacalitos de vino mientras mis padres seguían acurrucados absortos en su burbuja personal.

Cuando terminé, dejé la fregona en su lugar y volví nuevamente al salón. Mis padres volvían a tener los diarios entre sus manos y comentaban sobre algunas cosas mientras reían o se abrazaban con fuerza. He de reconocer, que a veces les enviada. Mis padres se querían tanto que incluso llegué a pensar que su amor era palpable en el ambiente. Aun habiendo pasado 24 años desde que se conocieron ellos seguían tan enamorados como el primer día e incluso más y eso a mí me daba bastante envidia, porque aunque yo si sentía lo que era estar enamorada, no podía disfrutar de ese amor.

- ¿Samantha cariño en que piensas? – preguntó mi madre a la vez que sonreía. **(N/A: Samantha es la hija de Sakura y Syaoran)**

- ¿Eh? En nada…

- ¿En Corin? – _No hay quien engañe a mi madre_

- Sí…bueno…más bien pensaba en vosotros…en la linda pareja que hacéis – mis padres sonrieron y me hicieron un hueco en el sofá – Ven Samantha, querías preguntarnos sobre esto ¿no? – señaló los diario, sabía que mi madre había entendido lo que sucedía.

- Ajá…bueno yo…ya sabéis lo que pasa con Corin, él es un playboy, es el chico más popular del instituto, atlético, simpático, gracioso y sé que también es dulce y que daría su vida por la de los demás…pero siempre está Yuri, su novia o lo que sea que sea esa tipa. No parece que le interese nadie, solo juega con las chicas y después se divierte con sus amigos…y eso me duele…porque yo le quiero desde el primer día que me ayudó cuando unos chicos me quitaron mi muñeca cuando era pequeña. La verdad, es que siempre he pensado que por mucho que yo le abriese mi corazón el solo se burlaría pero…cuando los leí…los diario quiero decir…yo…no sabía que papá…ni que tú… ¿Puede significar eso que aún me quedan esperanzas? ¿Qué Corin puede sentir algo por mí por muy absurdo que eso parezca?

- Samantha, ya te lo dije muchas veces. Tú sabes cómo es el verdadero Corin y si actúa como un Playboy significa que ha de haber un motivo oculto para ello. Aunque supongo que el saber que a tu padre y a mí nos pasó lo mismo te da más esperanzas – sonrió.

- ¿Entonces…debería de hacerme pasar por Yuri y hablar por msn con él?

- No hija, no seas así de absurda. En los diarios no cuentan cómo nos tuvimos que hacer pasar por otras personas para darnos cuenta de la verdad. Sino que cuentan como tienes que luchar por lo que quieres, si Corin te importa, habla con él seriamente, y aunque Yuri esté a su lado gritándote que él no te quiere, nunca le hagas caso a los demás, sólo cree lo que Corin te diga o entonces tú serás como Yuri. – Mi padre, el cual no era bueno en este asunto, solo se dedico a asentir dándole la razón a las palabras de mi madre.

- Gracias por el consejo – sonreí – aunque…aun no me contasteis lo que sucedió después. En el diario solo se cuenta hasta cuando papá te regaló la alianza. – señalé un pequeño anillo de flores que mis padres conservaban en una urnita de cristal con un poco de un líquido extraño que impedía que la planta muriese.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – preguntó mi padre

- ¡Pues todo! – mis ojos brillaron con emoción - ¡Quiero saber qué pasó con Meiling, cuando os declarasteis, como fue la boda! ¡Todo! - grité emocionada

- Realmente…has pasado mucho tiempo con tu tía Tomoyo

Rió mi madre, a la vez que comenzaba, junto con mi padre a contarme que fue lo que sucedió después de aquella linda declaración…

_**Flashback**_

_**SAKURA POV**_

- Syaoran… ¿me quieres? – pregunté con carita de perro abandonado

- Claro que te quiero vida mía

- Entonces….porque me obligas a ir a clases con esta ropa – sollocé de manera dramática mientras abría un poco mis brazos para que Syaoran me mirase bien.

- Te ves muy hermosa Sakura.

Con un movimiento rápido y suave, Syaoran posó sus labios sobre los míos mientras tomaba mis manos y tiraba de mí sacándome del vehículo. ¡Era un tramposo! Sabía que sus besos me aturdían y aprovechaba mis debilidades para cumplir sus propósitos.

Aun así, ya estaba fuera del coche, por lo que no merecía la pena quejarse. Syaoran me dedicó la más hermosa de sus sonrisas mientas tomaba mi mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia el interior del instituto. Notaba como mis piernas temblaban y sabía que no tardaría en caer al suelo desmayada; pero Syaoran me sostenía con tanta fuerza que incluso fui capaz de caminar hasta la entrada de la clase de Biología sin tropezar ni una sola vez.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de que Syaoran caminase hasta entrar en el aula y hacer que todos los alumnos, sin excepción, mirasen hacia nosotros y callaran sus chismes de golpe. Al principio nadie dijo nada, incluso parecía que algunos ni tan siquiera me reconocían, cosa que agradecí; pero en cuando nos sentamos en nuestro lugar, todo el mundo nos rodeó y comenzó a hablar a la vez. No era capaz de entender lo que decía, ni tan siquiera sabía cómo Syaoran podía estar respondiendo con tanta tranquilidad.

- Sí, somos novios – sonrió Syaoran a la vez que dejaba ver nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Todos callaron mirando nuestra manos, algunos sonreían y otras maldecían por lo bajo que Syaoran fuese mío. Sí, mío y pobre de ellas como se acercasen.

- Pues vaya que lástima – gritó un chico entra la multitud – Ahora que Sakura es popular y dejó de vestir con sudaderas… - su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo – está bastante buena – rió mientras conseguía que un 99,9% de los chicos me mirasen de manera lujuriosa.

- Más vale que no la toques – gruñó Syaoran – y eso también va por ustedes – agregó junto a otro gruñido.

No puede evitar reír. Syaoran se veía tan lindo así, celoso. Nunca pensé que Syaoran fuese tan protector conmigo, tan celoso, si lo hubiese sabido, quizás hubiese dejado que Tomoyo y Chijaru me hubiesen cambiado la ropa mucho antes, solo para disfrutar el ver a Syaoran de ese modo. Como un niño pequeño al que le quieren quitar un dulce. Aunque bueno, por otra parte, estás ropa me hacían sentir incomoda. No eran nada del otro mundo, solo unos pitillos negros con unas botas cortas con un poco de tacón, una camiseta azul agarrada al cuello con escote de pico y una chaqueta de cuero negra. El pelo me lo habían dejado suelto y caía sobre mis hombros en forma de cascada un poco más debajo de mis pechos. Pero aunque no fuese vestida como Meiling ni como las porristas, ese escote dejaba mucho que ver para mi gusto.

La gente seguía hablando a mí alrededor. Gritando cada vez más y haciendo cada vez más imposibles que se les entendiera. Apenas podía descifrar nada de lo que decían pero una palabra captó mi atención: Meiling. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a Meiling en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el instituto. Rápidamente eché un vistazo por el aula; pero nada, no aparecía por ninguna parte…quizás… ¿estaba enferma? Nuevamente volví a mirar para volver a comprobar que era cierto que hoy no nos molestaría. La verdad no tenía ganas de volver a pelear con ella, ni ganas, ni fuerza.

- ¡¿Has oído eso mi amor? – gritó Syaoran mientras me atraía hacia su cuerpo con sumo cariño – Lo lograste Sakura…conseguiste vencer a Meiling.

- ¿Eh? - una leve risita escapó de entre los labios de Syaoran

- Se ve que no estás acostumbrada a la popularidad ni a que te hablen todos a la vez – sonrió nuevamente – Amor, acaban de decir que Meiling se mudó con su familia lejos de aquí, muy lejos…

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso, por una parte me sentía mal, ella se había visto obligada a dejar el instituto por mi culpa; pero por otra parte - con lentitud apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran mientras este acariciaba mis cabellos y susurrabas dulces palabras - por otra parte…ahora al fin podía estar con Syaoran. Levanté con lentitud mi cabeza y me topé con sus preciosos ojos brillando de esa manera tan hipnotizaste.

Maldito seas Lee, no hay quien pueda con esa mirada… - bufé y agarrando el cuello de su camisa le atraje hasta mi boca disfrutando del dulce sabor del caramelo que eran sus labios. Al fin, no habría nadie que nos molestase.

- ¡Ejem!

Una fuerte aclaración de garganta me hizo sepárame de Syaoran y mirar aterrada al profesor…Bueno quizás si había alguien que nos molestara…ahora más que nunca odio a los profesores.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

- ¡Wau! ¡Así que la echaste del insti mamá! – reí con las manos en el estomago

- Nos alegra que te haya gustado – rió mi padre – pero créeme te reirías mucho más si hubieses visto la cara de tu madre cuando el profesor nos llamó la atención – rió un poco mas fuerte pero como siempre con voz musical

- ¡Cállate! – le regañó mi madre sonrojada – Además es tu culpa por mirarme de ese modo

- ¿De qué modo? – Preguntó mi padre dulcemente mientras miraba fijamente a mi madre con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- ¡Eres imposible Syaoran! – y le besó

De verdad, nadie diría que mis padres tenían 41 años, aun parecían un par de adolescentes que acaban de descubrir a su primer amor. Realmente eran la pareja perfecta y no podía evitar sentirme feliz teniendo unos padres que nunca se divorciarían.

Con lentitud, vi como las manos de mi madre comenzaron a jugar con el cabello de mi padre y como mi padre abrazó la cintura de mi madre atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo. No puede evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, grité.

- ¡Ya paren por favor! ¡Voy a tener pesadillas esta noche! – Rogué.

Vale, lo reconozco, no me importaba que mis padres se comportasen como una pareja de adolescentes; pero por favor que no lo hicieran frente a mí, es un poco extraño ver a tus padres de ese modo, extraño y muy vergonzoso, además de perturbador. Mis padres se separaron sonrientes y con una sonrisa bailando en, sus ahora, sonrojados labios.

- Lo sentimos cielo; pero es culpa de tu padre – nuevamente mi madre rió y mi padre la miró con cara de perro apaleado.

- Bueno, bueno por esta vez os perdono – reí junto a mi madre – ¡pero ya que estáis tan amorosos haber si me dais un hermanito!

El rostro de mis padres volvió a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza haciendo que mi risa fuerte aun más fuerte. La verdad es que ambos se sonrojaban con mucha facilidad y más si yo hablaba de temas que podían tener relación con el sexo. Aunque la cara de mi padre cuando hablaba explícitamente de ello no estaba roja de vergüenza, sino de ira al pesar que alguien acabaría con la ``inocencia´´ de su hijita, aunque no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse. No soy de las típicas chicas que se entregan a cualquier hombre, yo quiero entregarme al definitivo, al que ame de verdad, a Corin…mi Corin…el cual nunca sería realmente mío…aun así, más de una vez divagué sobre ``eso´´ con Corin…sus labios posados suavemente sobre los míos…sus manos acariciando mi cintura mientras mis dedos juegan en su sedoso cabello…

- Samantha… ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada?

La voz de mi madre me devolvió a la realidad mientras agitaba la cabeza en señal de negación e intentando que Corin saliese de mi cabeza, aunque no lo conseguí del todo.

- Bueno hija ¿hay algo más que quieras saber? – preguntó mi padre curioso.

- Ummm… - medité unos segundos - ¿Qué hay de la pedida de mano? ¿Y de la boda?

Mi padre miró a mi madre de esa manera que demostraba que ningún hombre podría amar de la forma en la que lo hacía él y con cuidado entreabrió sus labios dispuesto a relatarme como fue el día en que decidió casarse con mi madre.

_**Flashback**_

_**SYAORAN POV**_

- ¡Syaoran ya deja de moverte! ¡Pareces un león enjaulado!

- Es que… ¡Tomoyo estoy tan nervioso!

- Hermanito, hermanito, hermanito, no seas absurdo, sabes que Sakura te dirá que sí.

- Pero… ¿y si dice que no Tomoyo? ¿Y si dice que no está preparada para dar el paso?

- ¡Syaoran ya deja de ser tan ridículo! – me regañó con el ceño fruncido haciéndola ver muy graciosa – Empezasteis a salir con 17 años y tenéis 19 y seguís como el primer día, como si cada segundo que pasaseis juntos os enamoraseis por primera vez. Syaoran estoy segura de que Sakura desea pasar el resto de su vida contigo; pero tienes que decirle que tú también quieres y tienes que hacer que este día lo recuerde para siempre.

- Pero…eso es tan difícil… ¿y si me pongo nervioso y no me salen las palabras? ¿o y si el coche se para en medio de la carretera? O… ¡¿y si el anillo se me pierde? No, Tomoyo no, aun no estoy preparado… - suspiré cansado mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de mi traje de chaqueta y jugueteaba con la pequeña cajita de terciopelo – tengo tanto miedo Tomoyo…

- ¡Syaoran ya basta! ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Pareces un niño pequeño! ¡Ya puedes ir sacando tu lindo trasero de la habitación e ir a recoger a Sakura a su casa o juro que la llamo ahora mismo y le cuento tus planes!

- Está bien, está bien, ya me voy hermanita – susurré temiendo la amenaza de mi hermana

- ¡Bien! Pues…te deseo suerte hermanito – Tomoyo posó su manita en mi hombro y me dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas mientras se marchaba con pasos de bailarina.

Me quedé unos minutos más en la habitación, jugueteando con la pequeña cajita entre mis dedos. Con delicadeza la saqué del bolsillo y la abrí para comprobar el anillo seguía en su interior. Aquel pequeño anillo, que parecía de otro siglo, tan perfecto para Sakura. Sonreí al imaginar el anillo en su dedo y lo hermosa que se vería con él. Suspiré y con cuidado volví a cerrar la cajita azulada y a introducirla en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta negra.

Salí de la habitación tras coger las llaves de mi auto y bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, ya que llegaba tarde a recoger a Sakura. Mis hermanos, Chijaru y Eriol y mis padres me desearon suerte y tras echar un rápido vistazo a mi cabello en el espejo de la entrada, salí de la casa y me introduje en mi vehículo.

No tardé más de cinco minutos en llegar a casa de Sakura. Por fortuna, su padre no estaba, no era que me llevase mal con mi suegro, todo lo contrario a Fujitaka siempre le agradé por mi educación y por mi excelente promedio estudiantil; pero la verdad es que se preocupaba mucho por Sakura y si me veía entrar a recogerla a estas horas me haría miles de preguntas y eso me pondría aun más nervioso.

Con lentitud y una vez inspire y expire tranquilamente un par de veces, salí de mi vehículo y caminé hasta la puerta de su casa golpeando suavemente con los nudillos. Vi como las luces de la habitación de Sakura se apagaban y como se encendía la de la entrada y escuché el sonido de sus tacones al bajar las escaleras. Pobre Sakura, mi hermanita la había obligado a ponerse tacones y es que aun después de dos años, Sakura seguían siendo igual de torpe y seguía odiando cualquier zapato que no fuese totalmente plano.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse iluminándome la luz de la entrada y cegándome por unos segundos; pero una vez que mi vista se acostumbró a la claridad, no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran como platos y que la voz se quedase paralizada en mi garganta. Sakura estaba preciosa – aunque para mí siempre lo estaba – llevaba un hermoso vestido color azul atado a su cuello que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo marcando todas sus curvas y con un escote en V – que de seguro para Sakura dejaba ver mucho más de lo que ella deseaba – y que caía desde su cintura hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. El traje estaba adornado con una fina cinta plateada debajo de su pecho que hacía juego con una gargantilla y con sus pendientes, los tacones, no eran muy altos, unos 5 centímetros y eran plateados.

- Buenas noches Syaoran – sonreí a la ver que sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo y se mordía nerviosa el labio inferior.

- Buenas noche vida mía – con lentitud, le mostré un hermoso ramo de rosas que tenía escondido tras mi espalda y sonreí - ¿estás preparada para una velada inolvidable?

Si estoy contigo, cualquier instante de mi vida es inolvidable – sonrió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de una adorable color carmín y tomaba el ramo de rosas entre sus manos – Espera un segundo a que las ponga en agua y en seguida nos vamos

En menos de un segundo, Sakura llenó un pequeño jarrón de agua e introdujo en su interior el ramo de rosas a la vez que acariciaba los pétalos de las flores. Cuan equivocado estaba si dije que antes se veía hermosa, porque ahora, parecía un ángel.

- ¿Nos vamos?

_¡¿En qué momento Sakura había cerrado la puerta de su casa y quedado a escasos centímetros de mi rostro?_ No tenía ni idea; pero estaba seguro de una cosa, no era capaz de resistirme a la tentación y me incliné un poco más hacia ella hasta que mis labios encontraros los suyos, tan suaves y cálidos como los pétalos de una flor.

- Vámonos… - susurré

Con delicadeza tomé su pequeña mano y comencé a caminar hacia mi auto. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y esperé a ella se sentase, no pude evitar reír al recordar cómo se sonrojaba cada vez que me portaba tan caballeroso con ella y viendo que aun se sonrojaba por ello. Una vez cerré su puerta rodeé mi coche y tomé mi lugar.

No tardé menos de unos segundos en arrancar y comenzar a conducir hasta el lugar previsto para mi declaración y tampoco puede evitar notar que mis manos estaban sudorosas de los nervios.

- ¿Syaoran porqué estás tan nervioso? – preguntó Sakura a la vez que tomaba mi mano

- ¿Yo? Esto…no es nada Sakura, no te preocupes – sonreí pero ella siguió mirándome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido fingiendo estar enojada.

- No te enfades cielo, es una sorpresa – sonreí y le di una suave apretón a su mano.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a una carretera y aparqué mi vehículo a un lado de esta.

- ¿Por qué te detienes aquí Syaoran?

- Te dije que adónde íbamos era una sorpresa

Metí la mano en uno de mis bolsillos y saqué del interior un pañuelo de seda negro.

- Voy a vendarte los ojos - reí

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó confusa

- Es una sorpresa – repetí

Un largo suspiro escapó de entre los labios de Sakura a la vez que me daba la espalda para que vendase sus hermosos ojos. Con cuidado puse la venda sobre sus ojos e hice un pequeño nudito detrás.

- ¿Ves algo mi amor?

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras yo la giraba suavemente para que volviese a estar bien sentada. Arranqué nuevamente el vehículo y tomé sus manos dibujando pequeños circulitos en su palma y haciendo que Sakura se mordiese el labio inferior para que una suave y musical risa no escapase de sus labios.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino. Paré del coche y me bajé rodeando el vehículo hasta llegar a la puerta de Sakura y abrirla con lentitud. Sakura se giro para que la quitase la venda pero en lugar de eso me agaché un poco y pase mis brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y por su espalda, levantándola como a una princesa y sacándola del auto mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.

- ¡Syaoran que haces! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Seguro que todos están mirándonos!

- Sakura mi amor, no hay nadie mirándonos. Así que deja de patalear o acabaremos cayendo.

- ¡Pe-pero…! ¡¿Y si nos ve alguien?

- Sakura… - con delicadeza posé mis labios en su frente – confía en mi ¿vale?

Con lentitud Sakura apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho a la vez que aferraba con sus pequeñas manitas mi chaqueta. Se veía tan adorable, como una niña pequeña que busca consuelo en los brazos de su padre; pero ni yo era su padre, ni Sakura era una niña pequeña, era toda una hermosa mujer, mi hermosa mujer, mi hermosa y dulce futura esposa…Con cuidado comencé a caminar por los senderos que llevaban a nuestro paraíso personal intentado hacer el menos ruido posible al pisar algunas ramitas para que Sakura no pudiese ser capaz de adivinar donde nos encontrábamos.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a aquel hermoso prado, el cual, había preparado para la ocasión. En el centro, rodeado de flores de miles de tonalidades había una mesa redonda sobre la cual había unas bandejas de plata, un par de copas y un hermoso candelabro con dos velas azules que iluminaban todo a su alrededor. Alrededor de la meza, formando un circulo había pequeñas lamparitas redondas que iluminaban un poco más aquel lugar.

- ¿Estás lista cielo? – pregunté muy cerca de su oído haciéndola estremecer

- S-si – murmuró a la vez que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Con cuidado fui depositando a Sakura en el suelo y me coloqué detrás de ella para quitar el pañuelo. Lentamente me deshice de aquel molesto pañuelo y me coloqué frente a Sakura con la mano tendida en su dirección y una hermosa sonrisa curvando mis labios.

Sakura comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, como si la tenue luz de aquel lugar la dañase; pero finalmente me dejó ver sus hermosos ojos verdes que brillaron con tal intensidad que cortó mi respiración y aceleró mi corazón de tal modo que casi pensé que iba a estallar. No me di cuenta cuando levantó su suave mano, tomó la mía y en un rápido movimiento me abrazó. Pequeños sollozos escaparon de entre sus labios mientras sus manos se posaron en mi corazón. Era tan linda, Sakura siempre adoraba posar sus manos en mi corazón, comprobar cómo latía por ella y yo la adoraba a ella. Pasé mis dedos por sus cabellos mientras susurraba palabras para tranquilizarla, palabras que surtieron efecto.

- Syaoran esto es tan…hermoso… - susurró mientras lentamente se separaba de mí.

- Entonces… - hice una pequeña reverencia y le tendí mi brazo – Señorita Kinomoto, me concedería el honor de ser mi acompañante esta noche.

- Será un placer acompañarle Señor Lee.

Tras dedicarme la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, tomo mi brazo y se dejó guiar por mí hasta la pequeña mesa. Con cuidado retiré una de las sillas y ella tomó asiento. Rápidamente yo tomé mi lugar y tras llenar las copas, destapé nuestra comida dejando ver un plato de sopa.

- Espero que te guste cielo, yo mismo cociné – sonreí haciendo que Sakura volviese a sonrojarse.

Con lentitud comenzamos a cenar, fue la cena más maravillosa de toda mi vida. Charlamos de miles de cosas, reímos, brindamos, jugueteamos con nuestros dedos bajo la mesa y finalmente cuando Sakura terminó de comerse el postre – pudín de chocolate – decidí que era el momento de dar el paso.

Me levanté de la mesa de manera lenta y con las piernas algo temblorosas. Sakura me miraba confusa; pero sin borrar de su rostro aquella hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba nuestro prado. Cuando al fin me situé frente a ella, vi como Sakura entreabrió sus labios para decir algo; pero con suavidad, posé mi dedo sobre sus labios mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella. Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y con lentitud saqué la pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Por primera vez desde que me arrodillé ante Sakura, fui capaz de mirarla a los ojos y vi que estos estaban muy húmedos; pero aun así, seguían brillando de aquella manera que me hacían seguir con mi declaración.

- Sé que esto puede parecerte una locura, porque aun somos jóvenes y tenemos toda una vida por delante; pero aun así, yo quiero gritarle al mundo entero que te amo, que eres mía, que solo yo puedo tocarte, besarte, amarte. Quiero ser tu mundo, quiero estar presente en cada pequeño detalle de tu vida, quiero ser quien te haga reír, quien te consuele cuando estés mal, quiero ser tu abrigo las noches de frío, quiero ser tu esperanza pero sobre todo, quiero…deseo, amarte como ningún hombre será capaz de amarte…amarte…como tú esposo…Sakura Kinomoto… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Con lentitud abrí la pequeña cajita de terciopelo mostrando la hermosa alianza y volví a mirar a los ojos de Sakura. Sus ojos, verdes como las esmeraldas, dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas y por un momento temí que Sakura no quisiera casarse conmigo; pero solo por un momento, pues antes de que me diese tiempo a decir nada Sakura posó su mano sobre la mía inclinándose hasta rozar de manera suave y dulce mis labios.

- S-si quiero…Syaoran Lee… nada… nada en este mundo… me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… el resto de la eternidad…

No pude evitar que una sonrisa curvase mis labios mientras deslizaba el anillo por el fino dedo de mi prometida. Con cuidado, me levanté del suelo y la levanté conmigo pegándola a mi pecho y besándola con todo el amor que le profesaba. Mis manos acariciaron su cintura, las suyas juguetearon con mis cabellos y nuestras bocas se movieron con tanto cuidado y amor que si en ese momento el mundo acabase, yo ya podría morir en paz.

*piiii* *piiii*

Rápidamente saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y vi que Tomoyo me estaba llamando, pensé en contestar pero cuando la melodía del tono de llamada mi móvil, Claro de luna, comenzó a sonar, dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa y extendí mi mano hacia Sakura.

- ¿Me concede este baile futura Sra. Lee?

- Será un placer Sr. Lee

Sakura tomó mi mano en un lento movimiento mientras yo pasaba mi brazo por su cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo. Levanté con cuidado nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta ponerla a altura perfecta. Mi pequeña prometida llevó su otra mano a mi hombro y en menos de dos segundos, ambos nos movíamos al compás de las hermosas notas de Claro de Luna…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

- ¡Wau! ¡Qué lindo que lindo! Pero papá fue muy precipitado, aun ni tan siquiera habíais terminado de estudiar. Como conseguisteis el dinero y esta casa – pregunté curiosa

- Da igual que aun no hubiésemos terminado de estudiar, porque yo quería estar con tú madre para siempre y la casa y los gastos, corrieron a cuenta de nuestros padres, aunque a cambio tuvimos que soportar que el discurso de bodas lo hiciera Yamazaki…eso fue una completa tortura…

- Aun así… -mi madre entrelazó sus dedos con los de mi padre – fue el mejor día de mi vida, estaba muy nerviosa; pero cuando vi a tu padre en el altar, esperando por mí, todo el temor desapareció incluso el discurso de Yamazaki hablando de nuestra vida sexual se me hizo de lo más pasajero y el baile…adoré escuchar el corazón de tu padre mientras bailaba pegada a su pecho…

- ¡Ay! ¡Ya paren! ¡Me van a poner perdida de miel! – reí - ¿y ahora porque no me cuentan lo interesante?

- ¿Lo interesante? – preguntaron algo confusos

- Claro, cuando mamá se quedó embarazada – sonreí volviendo a prestar atención a las palabras de mi madre, la cual, estaba muy sonrojada… - Todo comenzó 5 años después nuestra boda, tu padre acababa de comenzar a trabajar en el hospital para que pudiésemos al fin ocuparnos totalmente de nuestros gastos y yo había conseguido mi trabajo como profesora de literatura en el instituto…ese día…

_**Flashback**_

_**SAKURA POV**_

Estaba sentada en el sofá del salón leyendo el libro que el instituto me exigía ponerle a los alumnos y comprobando si era lo suficientemente bueno para ellos o si sería más conveniente cambiarlo por otro. Tan absorta estaba en la lectura de aquel ejemplar de cubierta negra con el dibujo de una manzana que no reparé cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y en qué momento Syaoran posó sus manos cálidas y suaves sobre mis ojos. No puede evitar que una fugaz lágrima recorriese mi rostro. Hacía dos semanas que Syaoran se había marchado a una convección de médicos en Seattle y dos semanas que había extrañado cada parte de él.

- Buenas tardes mi amor… - susurró con voz aterciopelada en mi oreja haciéndome estremecer

- S-Syaoran…pensé que regresabas la semana que viene…

- Bueno…al final pude escaparme antes y quería darte una sorpresa, además…te traigo un regalo – le escuche sonreír

- ¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Acaso no puedo regalarle algo a mi bella esposa?

- Pe-pero…y-yo no tengo nada para ti, ni tan siquiera prepare una cena especial para tu regreso – suspiré tristemente

- Sakura… - volvió a susurrar cerca de mi oído – Tú me lo das todo solo con respirar…

No pude resistirlo más. Le había estado extrañando todos estos días y cuando regresa de trabajar me susurra esas cosas tan lindas que me hacían perder la razón. En un rápido movimiento retiré sus manos de mis ojos y rodeé el sofá hasta quedar frente a él y unir de manera efusiva nuestros labios. Saboreando cada espacio de su boca que ya conocía a la perfección, disfrutando de su embriagador aliento y jugueteando con pequeños mechones de su desordenado cabello broncíneo.

No sé en qué momento Syaoran me tomó entre sus brazos como a una princesa de cuento de hadas y noté el mullido colchón de nuestra cama. Sus manos recorrían con sumo cariño cada espacio de mi cuerpo mientras las mías recorría su bien marcado pecho. Susurros, caricias y besos se hicieron dueños de nuestros cuerpos mientras nos fundíamos el uno con el otro, mientras sentíamos que éramos dos piezas de un todo, mientras nuestros corazones bombeaban al mismo son.

La noche dio paso a un nuevo día y este día a otro más, las horas, los días y las semanas pasaron casi sin percatarme de ello. Todos en el instituto se entusiasmaron con la lectura del nuevo libro y en casa, todo era aún más perfecto entre los brazos de mi querido esposo. Adoraba como cada vez que regresaba del trabajo me besaba como si no me hubiese visto en años, adoraba cada vez que me decía te quiero y cuando ambos íbamos al cine los domingos y él siempre escogía ver películas de miedo para que permaneciese el mayor tiempo posible de la película abrazada a él.

Estaba en el sofá de la sala, terminando de corregir los exámenes de mis alumnos cuando de pronto, sentí que todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas y que si no llegaba pronto al baño el salón quedaría totalmente manchado por mi vómito.

Me levanté rápidamente del sofá, tirando los exámenes al suelo y apartando todo a mi paso, incluso a Syaoran, que me miró con su semblante blanco de preocupación; pero no podía detenerme. Rápidamente llegué al baño y agarrándome comencé a vomitar de manera que casi me caigo al suelo.

- ¡Sakura! ¡¿Sakura mi amor estás bien?

Noté las frías manos de Syaoran en mi frente apartando los mechones de cabello mojados por el sudor que se había pegado a mi rostro y sosteniéndome mientras volví a vomitar.

- S-Si, Syaoran…e-estoy bien…so-solo que…c-creo que la co-comida me sentó mal

Syaoran tomó una toalla que había sobre el lavabo y la mojo para limpiarme el rostro, seguidamente, me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta el salón.

- ¿Qué es lo que te duele cielo? – preguntó preocupado; pero concentrado en su papel de médico para saber qué era lo que me sucedía.

- Syaoran…no me duele nada… - susurré mientras intentaba sentarme; pero Syaoran me lo impidió.

- Sakura, yo también he comido y sin embargo no he vomitado. Así que por favor, déjame curarte… - sus ojos brillaron con infinita dulzura y fui incapaz de resistirme a su mirada.

- Estaba corrigiendo los exámenes y de pronto noté como…una punzada…un golpe…no sabría describirlo con exactitud…y de pronto…sentí ganas de vomitar…

Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron con sorpresa; pero no había solo sorpresa, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas me miraban con…dulzura, amor, ilusión…de una forma que nunca antes había visto mirarme a Syaoran. Como si su amor por mí, aunque yo pensaba que era imposible, fuese aun mayor.

- S-Syaoran… - susurré nerviosa - ¿P-por qué me mieras así?

No fue capaz de sostener su penetrante mirada y aparté mis ojos de los suyos. Aun así, Syaoran tomó mi mentón con infinita delicadeza y con sus labios murmuró algo que entendí como ``vamos al hospital cielo´´ y me dejé llevar por él. Su mano aferró la mía aun mientras conducía a toda velocidad. No entendía que es lo que le sucedía a Syaoran; pero no importaba mientras siguiese sonriendo de esa manera en la que lo hacía. Tan dulce, tan especial, nunca había visto a Syaoran sonreír de ese modo…bueno más de una vez sonrió así, cuando nos conocimos, nos besamos, nos declaramos o cuando nos casamos…pero no entendía porque ahora volvía a sonreír de ese modo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al hospital y como siempre Syaoran me abrió la puerta del coche y me guió hasta el interior del recinto sin soltar en un solo segundo mi mano. Cuando entramos, su padre nos miró algo confundido y Syaoran se acercó a él susurrándole algo al oído y haciendo que mi suegro sonriese de la misma manera que mi esposo. ¿¡Pero qué diablos estaba pasando?

- Bueno Sakura, vamos a hacerte ``la prueba´´

Nuevamente ambos me miraron sonrientes y Syaoran volvió a tomar mi mano guiándome por los pasillos del hospital hasta una habitación cuyo letrero no me dejaron leer. En esta había una camilla y una maquina con una gran pantalla y algo que parecía una manguera.

- Sakura túmbate en la camilla – Dijo mi suegro mientras encendía la maquina.

Syaoran me ayudó a subir a la camilla y después fue a un pequeño armario a por un tubo de pomada mientras me susurraba que levantase mi caseta y bajase un poco mis pantalones dejando visible la zona de los ovarios. Entonces, lo vi claro. ¡Esto, esto era una prueba de embarazo!

- ¡S-Syaoran yo estoy…! – Syaoran me silenció con uno de sus dedos

- Aun no es nada seguro Sakura, solo una suposición. Túmbate mi amor voy a untarte la pomada

No lo dudé y obedecí mientras las manos de Syaoran comenzaban a acariciar mi vientre untando la pomada de manera delicada. He de reconocer que la pomada estaba helada, más incluso que las manos de Syaoran en invierno o un trocito de hielo. Finalmente las manos de Syaoran dejaron de presionar mi vientre y tomó mis manos con delicadeza mientras me regalaba la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

- ¿Estás lista Sakura? – me dijo mientras comenzaba a situar el aparato en mi vientre – veamos…

Ni tan siquiera presté atención a como el aparato recorría mi vientre, sino que rápidamente me fije en la pantallita, puede que yo no fuese médico ni pudiese decir si era niño o niña; pero estaba segura de que estaba embarazada y que esa cosita que se veía en la pantalla no era nada más que el fruto del amor entre Syaoran y mío. Sin poder evitarlo una par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos y vi como Syaoran miraba con infinita devoción la pantalla en la que se podía ver a nuestro futuro hijo.

- E-esto…es real…es… ¿nuestro hijo? – pregunté dándole un leve apretón a la mano de Syaoran

- Sí, Sakura…y estoy seguro de que una niña tan preciosa como su madre – susurró antes de apoderarse suavemente de mis labios.

Tras hablar con el padre de Syaoran sobre la dieta que debería de seguir desde ese momento hasta que el bebé naciera. Salimos del hospital tomándonos de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la mansión Lee para darles a todos la noticia de mi embarazo. Cuando llegamos a la casa mi padre estaba allí también viendo el partido de beisbol con Yamazaki en la pantalla plana. Al vernos llegar todos nos saludaron. Aún recuerdo a la perfección como casi me dejan sin aire cuando se enteraron de la noticia. Incluso Syaoran llegó a gritar que si me seguían abrazando así perdería a mi bebé y entonces todos pararon de golpe, aun así, no dejaron de felicitarnos y Chijaru y Tomoyo ya estaban planeando una salida de compras para ir comprando las cositas del bebé y por mucho que dije que aun no sabíamos ni el sexo del bebé para empezar a comprar, ella dijeron que era una niña y más vale no contradecir a esas dos.

Los días pasaron y con esto las semanas y los meses hasta que llegó el gran día. Ese día en el cual la cara de Syaoran nunca había estado tan pálida…

Syaoran y yo estábamos tumbados en la cama y sus manos se movían haciendo pequeños circulitos sobre mi abultado vientre y sonriendo cuando la pequeña – ya que desde hace unos meses sabíamos que era una niña – daba una ligera patadita.

- No te impacientes pequeña Samantha, dentro de poco estarás con tu hermosa madre – susurró hablándole al vientre

Se veía tan lindo, como un niño pequeño en navidad y no pude evitar reír ante ello. Reír y gritar cuando me dio una fuerte contracción y noté que mis piernas estaban empapadas.

- ¡Ah! – grité llevando mis manos a mi vientre

- ¡Sa-Sakura que te sucede! – gritó Syaoran alarmado

- S-Syaoran…Samantha…creo que viene en camino, he-he roto aguas…

El rostro de Syaoran se volvió pálido como la nieve quedándose totalmente en estado de shock.

- S-Syaoran…llévame al hospital – le recordé lo que debía de hacer y reacción.

Rápidamente sacó ropa del armario y se vistió unas…tres veces…ya que con los nervios no acertaba a ponerse de manera correcta la ropa. Syaoran me tendió algo de ropa a mí también y me ayudó a vestirme. No tardamos mucho en subir al coche y si antes me parecía que Syaoran conducía como un loco ahora era un conductor mucho más temerario. No pude evitar reír ante la absurda idea de que siendo médico estuviese tan asustado por…

- ¡Ah! – volví a gritar - ¡Syaoran acelera!

No tardamos más de dos minutos en llegar al hospital y rápidamente fui atendida por los médicos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé en aquella sala dando a luz a mi querida hija, solo sé que casi le rompo la mano a Syaoran apretándosela con tanta fuerza. Lo que vino después…es incapaz de describirse con palabras…cuando sentí a mi pequeña Samantha entre mis brazos y sentí las manos de Syaoran acariciar mi rostro, supe al fin que mi vida estaba totalmente completa…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

- Ja, ja, ja, ja – reí a carcajadas agarrando mi estomago – imagino la cara de papá cuando le dijiste que rompiste aguas – seguí riendo – seguro que fue la mar de divertida.

- Pues sí, debería haberle grabado en video –rió mi madre

- ¿Bueno ya pueden dejar de burlase de mí y centrarse en otra cosa? Por ejemplo…que vas a hacer con Corin

- ¡Pa-papá! Esas son cosas de mamá y mía – le regañé

- Pero si siempre lo hablas cuando estoy presente, además tengo derecho a opinar para algo soy el ex playboy ¿no? – rió mi padre

- Bu-bueno…de todos modos…las cosas con Corin no van a cambiar

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó mi madre – Ya sabes nuestra historia hija, tienes que tener un poco de esperanza, quizás Corin sea igual que tu padre y tal y como hablas de él podría asegurar que estoy en lo cierto.

- Mamá tu no lo entiendes…mírame – me señalé – mi cabello es un desastre, mis ropas son sudaderas, vaqueros y tenis, y nunca me maquillo ni arreglo como para llamar la atención de algún chico y lo que es peor…no soy hermosa…pero tú si lo eres y es normal que papá se fijase en ti…

- Samantha cariño – me madre se acercó a mí y me abrazó – tienes unos ojos verdes preciosos y un cabello rizado del color del bronce muy hermoso, tu piel es pálida y suave y eso te hace ver tierna y si sabes que tu tía Tomoyo estaría encantada de ponerte ropa ajustada y minifaldas – rió ante eso ultimo y después me besó en la frente – Bueno, cariño, tu padre y yo hemos quedado con tus tíos para ir a cenar, no regresaremos tarde – volvió a darme un beso en la frente – cierra la puerta con llave cuando te vayas a acostar.

Tras eso, mi padre se acercó a mi también y me dijo lo típico de un padre: no abras la puerta a ningún extraño, si llaman ignora, si contestas al teléfono y preguntan por nosotros di que estamos en la ducha, cierra con llave… y toda esa lista interminable de cosas que siempre decían todos los padres. Después depositó un beso en mi frente y tras coger su abrigo se fue con mi madre hacia su reunión.

Una vez la casa quedó en silencio decidí que ya que no tenía nada que hacer estudiaría durante una hora, ya que estaba con los exámenes finales y no me apetecía suspender, y después me ducharía para ver si realmente podía ponerme a la altura de Corin. No pasó mucho tiempo en que le reloj me indicó que ya era el momento de cerrar los libros y comenzar con la sesión de belleza.

Me metí en el baño dejando que el agua caliente recorriese mi cuerpo relajando mis músculos y planeando mi cambio de look. La verdad no quería convertirme en una plástica, ni dejar de vestir mis sudaderas ni mis vaqueros pero…tampoco quería que Corin comenzase a salir con otra chica o volviese con Yuri. Una vez terminé de ducharme me puse un pijama que consistía en una camiseta de mi padre que me llegaba por medio del muslo y mis zapatillas de andar por casa y comencé a intentar domar mi cabello. Lo sequé con cuidado y lo cepillé haciendo que este pareciera un nido para pájaros. Suspiré y tomé el cepillo para los rizos y el secador. Había visto muchas veces a la tía Tomoyo hacer esto y no parecía muy difícil. Al cabo de unos minutos, que para mí se hicieron horas, mi cabello lucía bastante bien, rizos perfectos se formaron en mi cabello haciéndolo ver como una hermosa cascada que caía hasta mi espalda. Tenía que reconocerlo, debí haber intentado peinar mi cabello mucho antes.

*Toc* *Toc*

Los golpes en la puerta de la entrada me hicieron dar un pequeño salto y tomar el bate de beisbol que mi tío Yamazaki me regaló por mi cumpleaños. He de reconocer que estaba algo asustada. ¡¿Quién podría ser a la 1 de la madrugada?

*Toc* *Toc*

Con lentitud comencé a abrir la puerta aferrando aun más con fuerza el bate de beisbol. Cuando la puerta finalmente estuvo abierta pude ver a un hombre corpulento frente a mí y levanté el bate dispuesta atacarle hasta que su voz hizo que me paralizara en el acto.

- Sa-Samantha. Y-Yo… ¡l-lo siento! ¡No me golpees por favor! ¡Déjame hablar!

- ¡¿Co-Corin? ¿Pe-pero…que haces aquí? – pregunté mientras los ojos de Corin recorrían con temor el bate – L-lo siento…pensé que eras un violador o algo así – tiré el bate - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Samantha, sé que esto te sonará absurdo, que puedes pensar que viniendo aquí a estás horas tengo que estar borracho o algo por estilo pero…nunca he estado más seguro de nada en toda mi vida…

- ¿Qu-que…quieres decir? No entiendo na…

Pero Corin no me dejó continuar. En un rápido pero delicado movimiento se apoderó de mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo y uniendo sus labios a los míos. Puede que para cualquier chica, el primer beso debiese de ser más especial o más delicado…pero para mí, este era el mejor primer beso del mundo, pues era Corin quien acariciaba sus labios con los míos y me estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Corin tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y separó delicadamente nuestros labios mirándome fijamente a los ojos y haciendo que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se agolpase en mis mejillas.

- Samantha Lee, sé que todo en el instituto piensan que soy un Play-boy, que solo juego con las chicas; pero si he hecho eso…es porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti y tú eres tan perfecta y todos los chicos te miraban queriéndote para ellos, que pensé que nunca te fijarías en mí y por eso comencé a salir con todas esas chicas; pero nunca he conseguido olvidarte, nunca he conseguido sacarte ni de mi mente, y mucho menos de mi corazón… - Con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla - Te amo Samantha… - y nuevamente volvió a capturar mis labios con los suyos.

- Co-Corin yo… - Corin posó un dedo sobre mis labios callándome de manera delicada

- No hace falta que digas nada mi niña…porque ya lo sé…

- ¿Co-como…?

- ¿Recuerdas que esta tarde chateaste con mi hermana? – asentí – Bueno…digamos que no era con ella con la que chateaste – confesó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello

- N-No me digas que… - pregunté asustada

- Samantha lo siento…pero….necesitaba saber tus sentimientos…necesitaba saber si me amabas de la misma forma en la que yo te amo a ti y aun así…ya ves el tiempo que tardé en venir a suplicar tu amor

- Su-supongo que ya no importa…además…lo importante…es que estás aquí…conmigo

- Para siempre mi pequeña...te amo...

Y tras eso, me alzo entre sus brazos uniendo efusivamente nuestros labios. He de reconocer que nunca pensé que besar a Corin fuese puro fuego; pero lo que menos me espere…es que el amor llegase…**C**_**hateando con un Play-Boy…**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bueno! Finalmente terminamos la historia… Fiuuu! Fue un camino largo pero finalmente la terminamos. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y palabras de aliento! Gracias a todos los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y también a los que me agregaron como autora favorita…

¿Se recuerdan de que les conté de mi nuevo proyecto?

**Ya subí el primer capítulo! Pueden verlo aquí:**

** www . fanfiction s / 8870875 / 1 / Atrapados - bajo - llave**

Recuerden:

Se llama "**Atrapados bajo llave**" y es un historia original de **Tephiy'sRareWorld **que me dejó adaptarlo a CCS y aquí les presento el Summary:

"**Se odian, se detestan, no se toleran, no pueden hablar sin insultarse, no se quieren ver ni en pintura y como si eso fuera poco están encerrados en el mismo salón sin poder hacer nada al respecto"**


End file.
